A Way to Love
by octopus woman
Summary: Remy is trying to deal with the massacre of the Morlocks that he took part in, trying to find some way to atone for what he's done. COMPLETE
1. Finding the Rogue

**_I don't own anything Marvel does! :D_**

**_Oh and pardon the accent this is my first time writing for Remy and its a little hard to get it down totally right._**

* * *

><p>He lounged across the bed, his arm underneath his head wondering when he would be able to sleep. It had been weeks, months even since he was able to close his eyes and let the peaceful sleep invade him. Nothing seemed to help either, whether it be rigorous exercise (the thieving or the pleasing kind). He would free run across the tops of buildings using his bo-staff to pole vault from one to another, he would roam the streets picking pockets and gambling occasionally, and he spent his nights with women hoping to find the solace of slumber between their legs.<p>

In the end the horrendous act which he committed plagued him all these nights and he sat in the seedy hotel room, cradling his head with one arm, flipping through his most prized possession: his deck of cards, with his other hand, and wondering to himself if there was some way to atone for his past sins; all of them. He flipped the last card over revealing the Queen of Hearts and laid that card against his bare chest and closed his eyes.

He was in tunnels, running quickly. He knew very well that he needed to work quickly if he was to accomplish his task; and his employer (owner was a more operative word) would be more than angry if he wasn't. His feet sloshed in the filth that covered the ground and for a moment he thought about the disgusting mess he was going to be in after he finished his job. He stood in the intersection of all the tunnels just as his pale faced, cold eyed employer had told him to, waiting for the signal to set the cross section aglow with his kinetic energy.

"Are you in position?" a voice echoed in the dark tunnel. He looked down at the walkie-talkie pinned to his chest piece. He pressed a button and then responded.

"O' co'se Remy's in position, that Remy's job remember," his voice was filled with annoyance and to some degree frustration. One thing he hated was the rest of his employer's lackeys; they lacked the finesse and training that Remy had been exposed to for the majority of his childhood, but everyone had a debt to pay to Mr. Sinister and that was the only tithe that Remy had to him. After this he would be able to leave, to finally return to a life of thieving, gambling, and lechery; but part of him knew that Sinister would not easily release him from his grasp.

He let go of the button and heard the voice again, "Cocky ass Cajun. It's almost time set the charges in t- minus two minutes." He pressed another button located on the walkie-talkie and a timer started to count down from two minutes. Just then he heard the voices. At first it was just what sounded like people passing by in an adjoining tunnel. He told himself to ignore the sound; it was not his job to listen for people that was Vertigo's job; to keep up the perimeter.

Suddenly he heard the small footsteps, and the laughter (or was it something more stressed) of who he could easily recognize as a child. He pressed the button on the walkie- talkie again.

"I thought ya'll was suppose' to keep a perimeter. Remy keep hearing voices and footsteps."

There was static and then he heard from the other side, "Shut the fuck up and do your job Gambit! We're taking care of our part!" In between Vertigo's yells Remy heard the distinct sounds of screams, of fighting, of bullets and rampaging mutants, of what he would soon find to be a massacre.

His eyes snapped open and sweat beaded his chest and face. He sat up quivering, breathing heavily. He looked at the clock set on the cheap night stand as it flashed 12:21 am. He stood up and walked over to the rickety table and packed his pack of cigarettes before removing one and lighting his fingertip and slowly touching the end of the cigarette. It exploded in front of his eyes and he watched as the pieces were set aglow with embers burning on the stained carpet of the hotel. He removed another cigarette and lit it this time with a match. He then unscrewed the cap of a bottle of Jack Daniels that sat alongside the cigarettes and gulped from the bottle until his thirst was satiated. It burned as it slid down his throat and into his intestines and he thought to himself that this was nowhere near the penance he had or wanted to pay.

He thought about checking out of the motel early, just leaving his owed money on the nightstand and then taking off, riding until dark again. He rifled through his trench looking for his keys to his Harley but they weren't there. He puffed his cigarette thinking to himself about where to head to next; once he found his keys that is. He couldn't head south; he would surely meet death if he returned, he couldn't head west either; too big of a chance he'd run into the crazed scientist that was Sinister, he figured his best bet was to head east, Boston maybe, or possibly a small town in Connecticut. He chuckled at the thought of staying in a small town. Maybe he could find a job as a farm hand. He laughed again at the thought and then decided on New York, after all the nightlife was Remy's specialty and while there was no comparison to the nightlife of New Orleans he was sure New York City was a close second.

He had decided and was now on a search for his keys. He finally opened the drawer to the nightstand and saw beside the huge leather bound Bible his keys. But it was not his keys he picked up. In his days at the guild Jean Luc and the others had done everything to keep him from believing in the sanctity of the church or of God but Tante had always told him that God was not something to be feared but someone who was there to love you when no one else could. He laughed at the thought of short dark old Tante smacking him with the end of her wooden spoon and telling him to not listen to Jean Luc's stupidity regarding religion, "You believe what y' want to believe, ya hear. Don' let dem fools tell y' any different."

He sat there on the edge of the bed, Bible between his hands and just as he was about to open it he heard a knock at the door.

He jumped up, clad only in boxers he was nowhere near ready to face whoever or whatever was after him behind that door. He sprung for his deck of cards and then went to the door. He slid out the first card already set aglow with kinetic energy poised to fling it the second he opened the door. He stood for a brief time in front of the door trying to figure out who it could be outside his door. He was too far north for the Assassin's Guild to have found him, and he was so sporadic about where he stayed that Sinister would not be able to find a pattern in his traveling through which to find him. And then a thought flashed in his mind. It was his sins coming for retribution and he now accepted that it was time for him to pay his debt to God or whoever else had come to collect. He tucked his card back into his deck and threw it on to the table. Then without fear he opened the door set for death to reign upon him sweetly.


	2. A White Haired Ghost

**_I dont own anything, sadly! :'( Please Read and Review and longer chapters with more background and of course more ROMY! are on the way! _**

* * *

><p>She had traveled farther than she had since first coming to America from her home in Kenya. She remembered only leaving the mansion for missions once arriving, even though the Professor protested that she spend some time on vacation after all she did both with the X-men and at the mansion with the children. But it was only now that she was so far from home that Storm had realized how much she loved the mansion.<p>

She knocked twice upon the door of the motel hoping that maybe this lead would be the one she needed to finally bring her to her long lost friend. It had been weeks on the road with no company and only the occasional check-ins with the Professor to get the coordinates of her friend's whereabouts at that time. For a long time she had contemplated returning to the mansion without Remy, but in her heart she knew that he was vital to the Professor's plan and she would not let him down if it was in her power to help it. She knew that the Professor had sent her because of her previous correspondence with Remy and the friendship that they had shared during her time of sickness meant that she had a window into the blockade that was Remy LeBeau's heart. She only hoped that Remy remembered her enough and that their friendship itself was strong enough to bring him to New York with her to assist her in the trouble that would soon be taking place.

She knocked again and finally the door opened.

He stood there clad only in his undergarments and yet she could have sworn he had not aged a day since they had last seen each other all those five years ago. His hair was still the same length and the same shade of mahogany. His eyes blazed at the sight of her causing Storm to blush slightly, a faint hint of rouge on mocha skin, not only from his apparent lack of clothing but also from the look of lust she saw sweep across his eyes. A grin rose to his lips and he stood with his arms open gesturing for her to join him in the room. She removed the hood of her traveling cape and entered the room slowly as he closed the door behind her and licked his lips hungrily.

* * *

><p>Remy could not have been more surprised to see Storm of all people at his doorstep. While it had only been a couple of years since they had parted ways he had always held her in his thoughts relishing in the thought of having a true friend in the white haired goddess. To him her appearance was nothing short of a sign that he would find penance with her. Even when she was living off of the streets alongside him she held a certain quality of fairness and was quick to steal only from those she felt would not go without easily.<p>

"Stormy, y' definitely a sight fo' Remy's sore eyes," he said as she stood in the middle of the room her cloak shielding her from the disgusting mess of the motel around her. She turned to look back at Remy with bright blue eyes and Remy for the first time in 7 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days felt as if his life was something that was worth living.

"Well while I wish this was a recreational visit, I've actually come to ask some help of you," Storm stated blankly almost as if she wished it was a vacation she had taken to see him, but she remembered there was business at hand and went on. "You see, the Professor, the one who brought me back from my amnesia, he has brought me out here to recruit you."

"Recruit _moi_?" Remy asked his voice told her that he did not particularly take to the way she phrased her sentence.

"Well in a way yes, recruit you. You see, the Professor thinks that your_ particular_ gifts will help our team. I myself have been telling the Professor about you and your talents, your abilities and while I myself am a good thief, I am quite lacking when it comes to master pillaging." He chuckled at her wording; he knew she must have spent a long time thinking about how to say it.

"Really? Yo' high an' mighty Professor thinks he needs a thief on his squad. Well ain't dat a laugh. Now be real wit me Stormy, wha's de real reason yo' so called Professor wants me on dis here team?" His eyes blazed ever redder as he spoke, he turned around and picked up his pack of cigarettes extracting one and lighting, taking a drag while waiting for Storm's response. He sat comfortably on the bed puffing on his cancer stick for minutes. Storm found she had backed herself into a corner. But she was not fearful she realized that she would just have to be blunt about her real motives behind finding Remy.

"Honestly Remy I sensed there was something wrong a long time ago. I always thought that when the Professor found me you should have joined me with the X-men, but I knew then that your heart was there in the south and trying to pry you from it would be wrong of me. So I let you stay, telling the Professor to occasionally check up on your whereabouts for me, making sure that you were doing well; always waiting for the day you decided to leave your home. And when you finally did I thought we could be reunited we could work together once again, but finding you was a hard task and now seeing that you have become a transient I thought that maybe you could make a home at the mansion, with me and others like you, at a place where you can help others like those from the streets of New Orleans, like the little boy you were growing up without a family, having powers you couldn't even fathom. Please Remy come with me, where you'll be happy; where you can make a difference." Storm had been looking straight into his flaming red eyes all the while she spoke and when she finished she saw in his eyes he had already agreed. He finished his cigarette and stood up from the bed.

"Well Stormy all y' had to do was tell ole Remy y' missed 'im and he woulda come," he said slyly grinning at her as he spoke. He strode up beside her and took her in a loving embrace. She smiled wryly and then felt a wash of relief as she watched Remy dress in his gear and place his belongings among the many pockets of his trench, and remembered a simpler time when she lived along with him.

"So exactly what is it dat yo good ole Professor has in mind fo' de master thief dat is Remy LeBeau?" Gambit asked nonchalantly as he gathered his many effects.

Storm stood still in the middle of the room watching as Remy crossed from place to place picking up things occasionally but otherwise sprucing up the messy motel room. "Well you were to be fully briefed on our plans for your initial recruitment when we reached the mansion but I assume giving you a brief breakdown of the mission would be somewhat helpful in your case." Storm cleared of something littering the small chair in the room and then sat as Remy still flitted about the room. "We have just received notice from one of our correspondents in Washington that an act is in works to be signed by congress, an act that has yet to be drawn up but is well known between the Senators and Representatives. The act is said to cause uproar in the mutant community and we feel it would be crucial to find a way to stop the act from being signed by all the members of Congress. That is where your particular talents will help us."

Remy stopped what he was doing and looked at Storm. He shrugged and then said, "Well while I am used to bein' paid fo' my, as y' put it 'particular talents', I am sho room and board at yo' fancy mansion will suffice fo' my payment." He winked at Storm and she chuckled along with him.

In all reality Remy realized that he was in fact right. Tonight he had found his way to earn redemption, that finally he would be able to atone for the wrongs he had committed, and while he was still on the run from various villains he knew that associating himself with the X-men was essentially associating himself with a family and he believed that if he could somehow earn their trust he would be able to in turn earn everything that came with a family including the love, loyalty, and overall companionship that he never found with the guild or any other organization he had previously worked with. He was finally going to have a home.


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

**_More Romy as promised! :D Please Read and Review! oh and I dont own anything...but I wish I did_**

* * *

><p>When Rogue arrived at the mansion after the most recent terror attack on NYC she felt a change in the air. Something was different about it, the whole feel seemed to be electrically charged, as if something amazing and exciting was about to happen. She stepped out of the elevator and saw everyone preparing for what seemed to be some sort of new arrival but she had heard nothing from anyone to indicate a new mutant was joining the ranks. She spotted Jean in the hallway adjusting a painting set against the wall with her telekinesis while rearranging some flowers in a vase located beneath it. Rogue rushed to her side and asked, "Jean what in the world is goin' on? Ah swear everyone around here is running around like chickens with their heads cut off."<p>

Jean turned around slightly flipping her bright red hair and stared off into the distance watching as some of the younger mutants rushed down the stairs, "No running down the stairs boys!" she shouted over her shoulder before acknowledging Rogue. "Oh sorry Rogue. Storm is finally coming back and everyone is just trying to make the place nice for her return. The Professor also mentioned she might have brought home a new recruit but he said he doesn't want to spoil the surprise so everyone in the mansion is on their toes- Boys I said no running down the stairs!" Jean left Rogue standing in the middle of the foyer as she chased after some of the students carrying with her the arrangement of flowers she had been working on with no hands.

"Storm's coming home!" Rogue said happily to herself as she walked up the stairway to her room. Rogue and Storm had been close knit since Rogue had come to the mansion. There was something about the way Storm took everything with ease and grace that made Rogue look up to her in a mother-daughter sort of way. It had been a long two weeks without Storm by her side especially after all the drama with Piotr and her, she had wished Storm could have stuck around a little longer to help her with the pain of the breakup. She still felt bad about how the relationship had ended up and as she thought this she saw him pass by her in the hallway carrying a huge ottoman keeping his eyes down as he passed her.

Rogue decided she better look her best if Storm was returning; the last thing she wanted was Storm to think the breakup had affected her negatively in some way. In truth Rogue was never quite honest with Storm about how difficult it was for her whenever she was in a relationship. Storm had always seen her own powers as a gift and so did others even revering her as a goddess; but Rogue had been shunned and was extremely insecure about her inability to get close to even those she loved most. Her relationship with Piotr had been the happy comprise in her otherwise detrimental situation with her powers; he never asked anything of her. But in a way that made Rogue more insecure and she felt in the end she was asking too much of Piotr to stay with her when he obviously would be more suited with someone who could show love physically as well as mentally. So she cut him loose severing yet another tie with someone she loved.

She sprinted up the stairway and into her sanctuary: her room. Once there Rogue stripped off her suit and boots and headed straight for the shower. Facing Toad and Blob in a fight always left her feeling disgusted and she decided to spend more time bathing than she realized. Once out of the shower she dressed in a simple dark green shirt and tight blue jeans accentuating her many curves. She let her tousled hair down and then added her gloves completing her real costume. This was the mask she had to wear every day. The wall she was forced to put up and never bring down for fear of hurting the people she loved most. 'The sad fact is though Ah already have,' she thought. A tear glimmered in her eye and she drew it away with a fingertip and sucked in a breath. "Put a smile on Rogue, rememba Storm's finally home." She put on a fake smile and then trudged down the stairs to the foyer.

Rogue hadn't realized how long she had taken in the shower until she reached the foyer. It was desolate, as if no one had ever set foot in the room. However she heard voices coming from the Rec Room and realized Storm must have already arrived while she was spending so much time being vain. Rogue poked her head into the Rec Room to see Storm entertaining the whole team, telling jokes and stories; hell she even had Logan laughing. Everyone seemed to be in a jovial mood and it was then that Storm spotted Rogue.

"Rogue!" Storm shouted above the laughter and talking. Ororo approached the auburn haired woman with open arms capturing her in a long embrace. Rogue fell into the usual routine and hugged back gingerly. "I missed you Rogue. Come sit and talk; we need to catch up," Ororo stated pushing the white strand of Rogue's hair back behind her ear.

"Aw, Ah missed ya too Storm. Wish ya were here to help me out, especially with dat Toad and Blob incident earlier today," Rogue said exasperatedly with a smirk. It was then that she sighted the gorgeous blazing red eyed man seated behind Storm; Rogue felt her heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p>Remy was nervous as he and Storm pulled up to the mansion; something the Cajun swore he never would be as confidence was something he had plenty of, but it had something to do with being a fish out of water that left him feeling somewhat uncomfortable.<p>

Storm looked over at him and smiled and then said, "We're home."

To say that he was welcomed into the mansion whole heartedly was somewhat of an understatement. He was bombarded with hugs and handshakes, 'hellos' and 'how do you do's', and the occasional stare from unknown women some whom he graced with lusty stares as well.

Storm was definitely among the most loved in the mansion, students filled the foyer to welcome her home and her fellow X-men waiting to brief her on the latest accomplished missions and how her curriculum was going in the various classes she taught. Remy felt somewhat at home in the mansion off the bat. Something about the many faces and personalities meant that he would be able to keep himself occupied which in turn meant keeping his mind off his past crimes. He sat in the Rec Room of the mansion listening to Storm and the other X-men talk of their favorite victories against foes, about the funniest students in their classes, and about various times they had had thunderbolts hit the mansion whenever Storm got into an argument with someone when she first moved in.

Soon enough Remy found himself getting to know the other mutants around the room. There was the beautiful red head with telekinesis and who could read minds with her arms draped around some guy wearing sunglasses in the house who supposedly shot beams out of his eyes; she definitely seemed interesting, her husband not so much. Then there was the short spunky girl with the ponytail and long brown hair that could morph through walls. She hung around with the beef head with the thick Russian accent that turned completely into steel. He also remembered the grouchy guy with the cigar and the sideburns who had claws. The side burned wonder seemed to be annoyed by the other heavily accented guy who was blue and could teleport from place to place. And of course the Professor who sat bald in his wheelchair and occasionally poking into Remy's mind to ask how he felt about the mansion. The party had just started to die down when Storm stood up and addressed a person whom he could not see through the mesh of people in the room. And then he saw her, and immediately his eyes grew big and flamed redder than they ever had before and just like that he knew that some way, somehow he had to get close to her.

* * *

><p>Rogue could immediately tell there was an inextricable attraction to the strange man seated in front of her but she did not know what. Something he held in those strange red eyes left her wanting to know everything about him and more. What Rogue didn't know was that the Ragin' Cajun himself wanted to get to know her too.<p>

"Well I am quite sorry I haven't been here. It does seem as if this place just couldn't run the same without me," Storm said rolling her eyes and smiling. "I am also sorry that I was detained for so long but finding Remy proved harder than I thought." That's when Storm finally stepped out of the way and Rogue was able to fully see the mysterious man in front of her. She saw the long mahogany hair and slim build and then her eyes fell to his own red on black ones hidden behind mahogany bangs and she couldn't help but gasp a little. The only person who heard was Storm and at that she decided to return to her seat and properly introduce Rogue to Remy but she found that she did not have to.

"Au chante cherie, my name is Gambit, but you can call me Remy, Remy Le Beau," Remy had stepped between Storm and Rogue and had pulled her hand to his lips. Suddenly Rogue was extremely uncomfortable and there was silence in the Rec Room. She snatched her hand away from his and took a few steps back. Remy himself felt a little confused usually his forwardness won him over with the ladies but she had totally taken his greeting the wrong way, or maybe the right way. Rogue folded her arms across her chest and stared at Storm waiting for her to explain to the strange man the sacred rule that he had just broken.

"Um Remy dear this is Rogue. She is able to absorb other mutant's powers merely by touching them. Which is why she takes the precaution avoiding skin to skin contact, hence her wearing gloves, and while this is just a precaution she is not always comfortable with contact with people at all unless she has their full trust," Storm said trying to explain to Remy about the woman he was completely and utterly intrigued with. He was taken aback by the reaction and automatically felt that he had crossed a line. He felt the stares from everyone in the room and while the situation would have been uncomfortable for most he decided the best thing to do was confront the problem head on.

"I apologize chere, I did not mean to offend y'," he said putting his hands behind his back and moving back towards his seat. Rogue gazed at him with cautious eyes as well as let them wander. To say that this man did not in some way hold an interest for her would be a lie, but Rogue knew better than anyone to take that step would only mean heartbreak for both parties. She looked from Storm to Remy and made the decision to keep things civil; after all she wanted to make a good impression to some degree.

"No need to apologize Gambit, ya just didn't know. Ah'm Rogue by the way," Rogue extended her hand towards his and took it in her own and shook it with a firm grasp. She felt the warm hand through her glove and part of her felt disappointment yet again because no matter how much she wanted to be able to touch this stranger the closest she could get was through a barrier of clothing. Gambit himself also felt that strange attraction that made him want to be nearer to her, but it was not the lusty feeling he usually got but rather a feeling of need, a need to have her all to himself, to covet her. And at this thought Gambit smiled slightly.

"Well despite the obvious _fun_ we are having we have work in the morning so I am hitting the sack," Scott stated getting up from his chair, Jean still close to him. "Storm it's good to have you home, nice to meet you Gambit, good night everyone." He stood up and walked out of the Rec Room, Jean trailing behind him slightly, turning to get a last glimpse of the Cajun man in front of her. Rogue noticed how even Jean who was completely and utterly in love with Scott set her eyes upon Gambit with an obvious hunger. Rogue knew from that that this man was most likely trouble, someone who was used to getting whatever he wanted and again that intrigued her but it also made her want to keep some distance.

Soon people were clearing out of the room falling in line after Scott and Jean. The only ones who were left were Storm, Wolverine, Rogue and Gambit. The conversation had started out as an introduction but now it seemed that the group was speaking of things that had taken place recently in the mansion while Storm was gone.

"So how is the situation with you and Piotr?" Storm asked Rogue gazing into her deep emerald green eyes. Rogue looked down at her feet and then back up at Storm.

"It's not goin' as well as Ah wanted, but what can Ah do Storm. Ah didn't want him to have to be with me when he obviously is in love with Kitty." Rogue stated trying her best not to let her voice break. Storm put her arm around her and gingerly moved her hand up and down her shoulder.

For the first time tonight Wolverine spoke, between his cigar his words flowed with heart, "Don't pay attention to that tin can, he can't understand English how do you expect him to understand a woman." Gambit chuckled a little and both Storm and Rogue turned around to look at him with stern eyes.

"It's true Rogue, obviously you too weren't exactly compatible," Storm stated glaring at Gambit in between words.

"Well maybe we can save this conversation for later, when its jus me and you," Rogue said directing her eyes towards Remy. He had been playing with his deck of cards flipping through them not exactly paying real attention.

"Don't mind me chere. When it comes ta problems of de heart, well let's just say I know where you're coming from," he chuckled again to himself thinking about the mess he caused down in Louisiana.

"I think we can continue this at a later time Rogue, I am quite tired and I have class tomorrow. Well I'll bid you all a good night. Oh and Rogue do me a favor and show Remy to his room I have to go talk to the Professor for a moment," Storm stated waving a long elegant arm towards all those in the room.

"Are you goin' ta go ta bed anytime soon?" Rogue asked Wolverine hoping to delegate the task Storm had given her to him.

"No I'm going to go to the danger room, blow off some steam," responded Wolverine with a smirk.

"What about you?" She said with sass that made Gambit smile. He turned and looked at her his eyelids drooping slightly over his bright red eyes.

"No, Remy tinks it's time for bed," he said yawning and stretching his arms.

"Fine then let's go. Ah guess I should go ta bed too," Rogue said with more than just annoyance. If there was anybody she would feel more than uncomfortable with it was Remy. 'But hey at least I get to look at him a little longer,' she thought.

They walked through the mansion for the most part in silence, but Remy was nosy and he would occasionally poke his head into classrooms and other doors while on the way to his room. Rogue tried to act like she wasn't getting annoyed with him but she was currently at the end of her rope. She was herself growing tired and was trying her hardest to get Remy to follow her to his room but for some reason he had found more interest in every other part of the mansion than the dormitories.

"Will ya hurry up! Ah actually want ta go ta bed," she said her southern drawl growing with each word.

"Exactly where are ya from chere? Remy can tell you're a belle but he just can't tell from where," Gambit said as they climbed the staircase towards the dorms.

"If ya must know Ah'm from Mississippi, now can we get a move on," Rogue snapped.

"Ah you're a sassy belle at that," he said with a grin.

Rogue turned her green eyes on him and she almost snarled, "And where are ya from huh?"

Remy smiled again and then stated, "I am from de great city of N' Orleans."

Rogue scoffed at him and then said, "Shoulda known ya were a swamp rat. Your room's the second door on the left, goodnight."

She turned down a small hallway and then entered her room her hair swaying behind her. Remy didn't take any offense toward the belle's obvious insult but rather took it as a term of endearment. He entered the new room and found his duffel bag of belongings set in a corner and the bed freshly made and knew that while this was not quite yet home, he could easily get used to it.


	4. Under Her Skin

**_A/N: So I have to apologize for the late update, I was a little bit sidetracked by the other story I was writing and I knew I already had this one done, so here's the next chapter, a little more ROMY. Oh and thanks for all the positive feedback, its kept this story alive! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Rogue didn't want to admit that she had had a hard time sleeping last night. She couldn't pin it but she knew that it most likely had something to do with the stranger located three doors away from her. Sure she knew he was attractive and charming and made every girl in the mansion swoon but she found no interest in that. There was something beneath the surface that attracted her to him; something hidden behind those blazing red eyes that she to some degree knew.<p>

She tossed and turned all night trying to figure out the secret held within those breath taking eyes. Usually if she couldn't sleep she would find something else to do around the mansion as there was always at least one other person who couldn't sleep, but she was fearful that the very person she was trying to avoid would be the one who was up. Rogue's insomnia lasted for a week or so before she decided to talk about the reason behind it. She met Storm in her garden on that Sunday evening to try and unearth some more information about Gambit.

"Rogue, how have you been? It seems as if you haven't been… well to put it simply, alive this week," Storm chuckled as Rogue walked into the small greenhouse filled with exotic flowers.

"Ah don't know Storm Ah just haven't been able to sleep for some reason. Ah don't know what it is but…." Rogue stated but she was cut off before she could finish.

"Would this have anything to do with our new Cajun roommate?" Storm asked as she picked up a watering can and started to sprinkle droplets on a hydrangea plant. Rogue bit her lip and looked off into the distance.

"Is it really that noticeable?" Rogue whispered.

"I don't know but the way you've been avoiding him like the plague would give anybody the hint I would think," Storm retorted floating to the next set of orchids across the garden.

"Uhhhh that's the last thing Ah wanted. Ah mean there's just something about him that Ah cannot stand but then at the same time Ah want to know him. Can you help me with that Storm; can you tell me about him?" Rogue asked staring straight at Storm with her big green eyes.

"Well first things first, if you're going to be in my garden you are going to have to work so pick up the spray bottle and start spraying the plants," Rogue lifted the small spray bottle with an odd blue colored liquid contained inside and started to spray some of the tomato plants growing near her. "Secondly the only things I know about Remy are the things I learned during my period of amnesia. Other than the fact that he was raised in the Thieves Guild and was an orphan born in New Orleans there is little else that I know." Rogue's lips turned into an immediate frown and she found herself with no other choice than to ask the stranger himself who he really was, and what he was hiding. Storm reiterated her thoughts, "If you want to know more about him why don't you ask him Rogue. I'm sure you'll have more in common than you think."

"Yeah Ah'm sure Ah have a lot in common with a damn swamp rat," Rogue muttered under her breath. "Well thanks anyways Storm. Ah guess Ah'm just gonna have to face him myself," she said this time loud enough for her to hear.

"Give him a chance Rogue, you never know what you might find," Storm said looking outward toward the grounds.

"Ah know Storm Ah just don't want to end up hurting myself again, Ah mean Ah don't exactly have the best track record with relationships," Rogue said aggressively sprit sing some plants with the spray bottle.

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Storm asked jokingly and Rogue smirked widely.

"Thanks for the advice Storm, Ah guess Ah might as well take it," Rogue set down the spray bottle and walked back into the mansion having learned nothing more than she already knew about Gambit.

She turned into the kitchen her stomach rumbling and found it was empty. She smiled and skipped toward the fridge. She opened the doors and rummaged through the various products looking for something that didn't have someone's name labeled across it.

"Uhh does anyone in this house share!" Rogue shouted to herself. Or so she thought.

"You can have some of mine if ya want chere," Gambit said. He was sitting on a stool by the granite island eating a juicy red apple. He took a bite and Rogue turned around suddenly and jumped up from surprise.

"Damn swamp rat don't you know not to startle people, Ah nearly had a heart attack," Rogue stated feeling out of breath. She held her hand to her chest and breathed in slowly.

"Well if dat's so maybe Remy should give ya mouth to mouth, huh," Gambit said, his torso was exposed and the lining of sweat that stuck to it made Rogue think he had just been introduced to the danger room. Rogue's eyes wandered up and down the beautifully sculpted chest and abs trying her best to regain her composure as he put down his apple and walked swiftly to her side and winked.

"Yeah why don't you that way you can be in coma for six months, and Ah won't have to deal with you for awhile," Rogue snapped pressing her chest up against Remy's slightly. Some part of Rogue did hunger for Remy's kiss, but she knew that it would leave him in dire condition and the guilt would eat her up. She backed away from him and stormed out of the kitchen. Remy stood there a little flustered and slightly more confused.

Remy did not know what he did to make Rogue so uncomfortable and for some reason it got under his skin how she constantly avoided him and the way she was always insulting him. Most people would take those as obvious signs that she hated him, loathed him even but he knew that there was no reason she should loathe him this early on. She hardly knew him, and from that he extracted that she just was itching to be chased. But part of him thought he didn't deserve someone like her, someone who all her life had been doing good, been saving lives, been doing the things he was taught to never do. However that tiny part knew as well that he would never catch her and therefore he must play the game or let on that he believed deep down he did not deserve her.

"Uhhh he just gets under mah skin!" Rogue cursed to herself in her dark room. She fell back on to her comfy four poster bed and stuffed her face into a pillow and yelled. 'Why do Ah do this?' she thought. 'Why do Ah let mahself get attached to people? Ah mean it isn't his fault he just doesn't know any better. But still it's as if he does it to test me; to test mah self control. Uhhhh this is just so frustrating.'

Rogue lay on her bed yet again sleeplessly wondering if at any time she would be able to put Remy out of her mind, if she would finally be able to rid herself of all human emotions and truly be able to stop herself from hurting any of those she cared about. In her mind she always put those of her adopted family first, because in the end they had earned her trust a thousand times over. She felt she owed the X-men her loyalty and so much more, they were able to take her from a horrible situation and give her a loving home, something she had never had before. And with that thought Rogue thought of what Storm had said about Remy, 'he was an orphan born in New Orleans.' Instantly Rogue felt a tang of sympathy and realized what Storm had meant about having more in common with Remy than she thought. They both had no family, and Rogue from then decided to make Remy feel like this was his family just as she had been made to feel that this was her home.

"Ah know he's gonna live to make me regret this but Ah have to do it, if for anyone for the team. They made me feel like Ah belonged and damn if Ah don't treat the swamp rat with the same respect," Rogue stood up fixed her hair and then walked three doors down from her own room and knocked.


	5. Unraveling

**_A/N: next part even more ROMY and a lot more backstory..._**

* * *

><p>For a moment she contemplated turning back but before she could Remy was standing in his doorway sleepy eyed and practically naked. Rogue averted her eyes and spoke her words shakily, "Um Ah just wanted to apologize for earlier. That was no way for me to act especially seeing as Ah hardly know you."<p>

Remy shrugged and then slowly brought a smile to his lips, "Would y' like to come in, chere?" He opened the door wider and gestured for her to join him in the room. He gauged her reaction waiting for her to slap him or call him swamp rat again but instead she looked him straight in the face, and walked past him into the room. Remy raised his eyebrows and then followed her watching her hips sway as she walked.

"Ah hope Ah'm not disturbing you," Rogue said as she looked for a place to sit where there weren't clothes flung. She took a seat on the edge of his bed and Remy couldn't help but smirk.

"No chere, Remy was just having a nice cat nap," he yawned and stretched his arms out and then took a seat next to her on the bed. At first Rogue edged away from him, trying to keep her distance, but she found that it was useless, for every time she moved away Remy would inch closer.

"Well Ah know I haven't been the kindest to you since you've come here and part of that is because you sorta rub me the wrong way," Remy chuckled slightly at her wording and Rogue glared at him before she went on. "But Ah think it's because Ah don't know you and that makes me less likely to trust you and that puts ya in a bad situation. So Ah figured Ah should get to know ya, that is if you have time." Rogue said looking around the room with an expression of disgust. "Lord don't ya ever clean your room."

Remy chuckled and then said, "Did ya come here to nag me or ta get ta know me?" Rogue smiled slightly and then started to pick up some of his clothes touching them only with her fingertips.

"Ah'm sorry but Ah think Ah'll be too distracted by this mess to talk," she started to make a pile of jeans and t-shirts and socks in the middle of the room.

"Hmmm Remy didn't know y' worked for a maid service, but if y' did he wish y' wore one of dose French maid outfits," he said jokingly. Rogue turned back and glowered at him and he laughed again. He couldn't help but stare as she bent over, glaring at her round backside with lust. Yet another part of him felt a strange connection to Rogue that was far beyond the physical and it only made his lusting after her more intense.

She finished sorting the clothes and then returned to her seat next to him and looked straight into the red eyes flashing with laughter and joy before her. She was mesmerized for a moment and before she could stop herself she reached her gloved hand over and pushed the hair out of his eyes and said almost silently, "How did you get those beautiful eyes?"

Remy put his hand on her gloved one and looked even deeper into her emerald green pools and whispered back, "I was born that way chere." He paused and then went on, "In fact y're one of the first people to think of them as beautiful."Rogue shook her head and then slowly lowered her hand from his face; all the while Remy's hand followed it. For a moment Rogue was going to shift her weight as an excuse to move her hands but she felt his hand follow hers and she couldn't help but lose her breath a little and hope that maybe something good could come out of this. They both sat with their hands one on top of the other on the bed beneath them. "When I was un bebe, I was left on the streets because of dem an' many people wouldn't come near me because of dem, de homeless and street thieves used ta called me le diable blanc, the white devil."

Rogue stared into his eyes and with disbelief saw that there was vulnerability there; she saw that he was opening up to her and for a moment she fought the need to bring him to her, to pull him into a warm embrace. Remy looked down at their hands and felt the warmth of her skin through the fabric of her gloves. There was something about her that made him want to be better, that made him want to confess to everything he had ever done wrong; almost as if she was sent to cleanse him of his former life and bring him the redemption he had been seeking for, for all those months. He stared at their hands and felt as she lovingly stroked the back of his hand and he then looked back into her dark green eyes and saw something he had never seen before in any of the other women he had toyed with, she was genuine, she was real, she wanted him for something other than his looks and charm, she saw something in him that he didn't see in himself and that made him in turn want to come clean about his past even more.

Remy stared into Rogue's eyes and then said, "That's when Jean Luc found me. You see Remy tried ta pick de pocket of Jean Luc Le Beau de murderous leader of de Thieves Guild an' at de time de world's greatest thief. When he realized Remy had almost picked his pocket he saw I had potential ta be great. He took moi in, trained me as if I were his own even gave me his last name; he taught me all de tricks, made me run and jump and swim faster dan any other human being in de guild. Den when I got my powers he made me harness dem for de use of the guild, made me train my powers ta be used ta my advantage. But even though I owed Jean Luc for all intents and purposes, my life; he did not ever make me feel like de guild was my home. So he decided he would use me yet again, dis time to unite de two rival guilds in N' Orleans, de Thieves Guild and de Assassins Guild by forcing me ta marry de heir to de Assassins Guild, Bella Donna. I thought I was doin' my duty for my family but when Bella Donna's brother attacked me I saw dat I was being used as a pawn in Jean Luc's gran' scheme. We fought and I killed Bella Donna's brother and from dat point on I was banished from N' Orleans. If I were ta go back I'd be killed on sight."

Rogue's eyes had gotten bigger with each word of Remy's story. She realized that it was just as Storm had said, they had more in common than she would have ever thought and while she did not revel in the fact that Remy had taken a life she realized that what he did and she did were not so different. She took his hand in hers and turned it over; she touched his palm and saw two long and jagged white lines running from the tip of his ring finger down across his palm and downward again toward his wrist creating a downward facing 'v' shape.

"Now y' see why I wear gloves," he said smiling. Rogue looked up into his eyes and again she saw that he was not lying, that he was trying to make light of something tremendous and just like that Rogue felt her heart let him in, she felt her guard start to come down and in a way it was liberating because she never felt like that ever before not with Bobby, or Piotr, or any other person she had ever thought she had feelings for.

She turned his hand over again in her own and then asked, "How did ya get them?"

Remy looked at her gloved hands as they continuously turned over his own softly and gently running her fingers up and down the long, jagged scars etched from his fingers to his wrist. "Trainin' was more rigorous dan I had expected. When I was thirteen I fell from de roof of one of de buildings I was free runnin' across. I had ta grab de edge of de railing of de balcony. When I came back home dat night Jean Luc was in de kitchen wit Tante, my nanny and de cook, she was choppin' vegetables for de gumbo for supper and he took de knife from Tante's hand and carved dat into my hand. He said dat a thief's hands were da most important thing in his trade he said dat I could have easily broken my hand falling from de building, as punishment I was going ta have ta pick pockets from now on wit'out the feeling in my ring finger and my inner palm."

Rogue was shocked that Remy's so called father would do something so heinous and evil, "Ya can't feel anything in either place?" she asked quietly still moving her hand up and down his finger to his wrist. He closed his eyes causing all his other senses to heighten. He could now smell her perfume, a mix of vanilla and honey blossoms, the scent tingled the inside of his nostrils, he could feel every single stroke of her covered finger as it moved from one spot to the next on his hand and in that moment it was ecstasy. For Remy this was strange, to find so much pleasure in something that was so chaste, something that most people would not even consider to be pleasurable, but he realized that that was Rogue, she was bound to her own body unable to feel the warmth of another's skin without some sort of barrier, this was to her exactly what it was to him in that moment, special.

"Only a little, I can feel ya glove when it moves from here," he pointed to the middle of his ring finger, "ta here," he traced the trail she had made many times already until he reached the end of one of the jagged white scars. "But most of de feeling in my finger tip is gone."

"Ah know what it feels like," Rogue said looking again at the hand she held in her glove.

Remy raised his eyebrows, he had never met anyone who had known what it was like to be used by the person you loved most, by the person who had saved them from everything evil. "Y' know what it's like to not have feeling in yo' fingertips," he joked lightly.

Rogue smiled tentatively and then looked back into his eyes again finding not only vulnerability but also seeing actual interest in what she had to say, as if he too wanted to know everything about her life before he had met her. "Ah wasn't an orphan like you," Rogue started pulling her feet up on to the bed, "Ah had a family; a mother and a father and a dog. Ah even had friends, people who cared for me and loved me. But it all changed when Ah got my powers. You see Ah had never had a boyfriend and up til then Ah never expected to have one, but Ah did have a best friend, named Cody. One day me and Cody decided to go for a walk down by the creek and Ah didn't know what Cody had in mind but when he tried to kiss me Ah protested Ah pushed him back. He tried to…" Rogue paused unable to bring the words to light and Remy realized with worry what may have taken place. She pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face there. She was physically falling apart and Remy could tell, he outstretched a hand as if to place it gently on her cheek but realizing what he was doing moved it to her covered shoulder, moving it softly back and forth. She picked up her head tears streaking her face and spoke. "He tried ta force himself on me. The Professor thinks that mah powers hadn't manifested themselves as anything yet; that it wasn't until Cody had forced me ta do what Ah knew Ah wasn't ready for that Ah received the power to seize people's abilities via their life force. Cody was in a coma for a month, by that time Ah had already started running." She paused for a moment taking in a deep breath and looked up into Remy's eyes nurturing, telling her with their beauty that he wanted to hear more.

"It was then that Ah met Mystique, she taught me how to fight, how to use my powers to steal other mutants abilities and then use them against them. One day Mystique's whole team went to do recon. Ah was supposed to intercept anyone who came in the way. That's when Ms. Marvel showed up. Ah didn't think that Ah was doing anything wrong Ah was just doing what Ah was taught and when Ah told Mystique Ah had her in mah focus she said to steal her powers; for me to keep mah hand on her for as long as possible. When Ah finally let go Ah couldn't control her, Ah absorbed her memories, her thoughts, her psyche. Mystique had used me, she realized long before Ah did that if Ah held onto someone long enough Ah would be able to absorb their powers permanently. But there was a side effect; Ah didn't just inherit the abilities of the host Ah also inherited their whole mentality and for a small amount of time their mind. The Professor found me using Cerebro, took me in and used his own powers to lock away both Cody and Ms. Marvel's psyches within my own mind. Ms. Marvel has been in a coma ever since."

When Rogue finished speaking she burst into tears, her whole body shook with sobs and she pulled her hand away from Remy's and covered her face. Remy despite knowing better pulled Rogue to him, pulled her whole body into his bare chest. At first Rogue reacted as she would with anyone, she resisted but the next thing she knew she had pulled herself to him, and he cradled her there as she sobbed and sobbed and he felt her tears as they ran down from her cheeks onto his chest.

"It's okay chere. It's okay," Remy crooned. He ran his hand up and down her back pulling her closer and closer to him with each stroke of his hand.

"Ah'm so sorry. Ah'm blubbering all over you," Rogue said pulling her face away from his chest and wiping her tears with one of her gloved hands. Remy kept his hand on the back of her head and played with her hair.

"Don't worry about it chere, y' cry all you want," Remy said pushing her chin up so he could see her face. Her face was tear-streaked and her eyes were red where they weren't emerald green, and when Remy looked at her he could not help but smile, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and he hoped deep down that one day he would be able to tell her just exactly what she did to him, exactly how she made him feel.


	6. A Briefing

Rogue woke up to the familiar sound of a knock on the door. What was not familiar was the person who was currently holding her close, cradling her, spooning her. Rogue at once sprung from the bed and turned to see Remy who with her movement had himself woken up. Rogue was relieved when she saw that Remy was breathing and alive and part of her wanted to jump and hold him close again but instead she was unable to move from shock, surprised to see the man whom she had just confessed her whole life to standing right next to her, living.

"You're all right! How is that possible! Ah mean we were….but that's not possible because you would be dead by now," Rogue shouted pacing from place to place within the room.

"Ya were underneath the sheets Rogue, remember y' started to fall asleep and I put you underneath the sheets," Remy pleaded trying to get Rogue to stop shouting. There was another knock at the door and then a worried voice from behind it.

"How could you! How could you do that knowing what Ah had just told you? Didn't you hear anything Ah said! Mah lord Ah could have killed you Remy!" Rogue yelled trying to check his body for any mark she may have left while they had both slumbered.

"But you didn't chere, you couldn't, you were all covered up," Remy held his arms out from his sides as Rogue checked meticulously for any sign of harm.

Rogue's heart was racing she could barely feel anything and as her eyes darted from place to place on Remy's body they both heard yet another loud knock and this time a thunderous voice. Remy went to answer the door and nearly had his head torn off by Wolverine who had been summoned upon request by Storm to knock down the door. What neither Storm nor Logan expected was to find Rogue in her current condition in Remy's room.

"Well what pray tell were you two doing?" Storm asked winking in Rogue's direction.

"We were just talking, that's all!" Rogue said defensively and then heard Gambit scoff behind her. She glared at him.

"Yeah that's what it looked like," Wolverine chimed in sarcastically as he started walking down the hallway.

"It doesn't matter. The Professor has called us into the War Room so it would be in your best interest to get there right now," Storm said motioning to Rogue and Gambit to follow her down the hall.

"Don't you think he should put on some clothes?" Rogue asked as they rushed down to the War Room.

"Yes you are right," Storm said turning to Remy. "Remy go put on some more respectable attire, Rogue and I shall wait here for you."

Gambit ran back to his room wearing only his boxers and grabbed the first t-shirt and pair of jeans from the pile Rogue had made not three hours ago. He thought of all that had happened in that short period of time, how he had crossed his own boundaries; he had let someone see inside his carefully crafted façade and allowed someone to view him as a vulnerable being. Not only that but he had also felt something he never thought he would feel with another human being; he had been able to be intimate with someone without having to be with them physically. He had experienced something lying in the same bed with Rogue not being able to touch her skin, but just cradling her covered body against him that was better than the pleasure he had received from sex. It was pure and utter euphoria and it not only made him want to be closer to Rogue but it also made him think if there was a way for them to physically touch that the experience would be a thousand times better than anything he had ever felt previously. He knew in that instant as he pulled his t-shirt over his head that he was falling in love and that it scared and thrilled him more than anything ever before.

While Gambit was getting dressed Rogue stood in silence next to Storm trying with all her might to avert the white haired woman's gaze. Rogue had started to twitch and she was moving her feet back and forth across the carpet almost like a child who had been standing in a line too long.

"We weren't doing anything!" Rogue blurted out to Storm who had otherwise been standing there patiently waiting for Remy to return.

Rogue was set against admitting anything to anyone about how Remy made her feel, mostly because she wasn't sure herself how she felt towards him. She saw in him things she saw in herself as well as things she knew he had never revealed to anyone. But then there was a side to him that she hated, that confidence that bordered on arrogance, and Rogue was not sure if she felt annoyance towards his natural charm or if she knew that he kept a mask on just like she did; part of her wanted to believe it was the latter because it would mean that her carefully crafted façade could possibly have a counterpart, someone with which she could open up with and they could be open with her in turn. But as usual Rogue was plagued by her insecurities, she knew off the bat that Gambit was a womanizer, someone who had been obsessed with the physicality of a relationship more than the real mental connection that had to be formed beforehand like she had always believed; and of course this worried Rogue more than anything because if it were any other person she would run, but there was something that drew her to him; a part of her that knew she was always meant for him as if it had been preordained. She thought that she would always be more vulnerable than he would ever be and it scared her, just like love had always scared her, and here she was bordering on insanity but deep down knowing that he had set alight something in the core of her that made her feel invincible and yet weak all at the same time; she was in love but she would never admit it.

"I never said you did," Storm responded calmly.

"We just talked," Rogue stated calmly as if admitting to some great secret, as if she were confessing to Storm how she really felt.

"Well I'm glad you two were able to get to know each other better. I told you, that you had more in common with him than you thought," Storm said as she looked at Rogue and she smiled wryly.

"You knew didn't you? You knew all along what his story was," Rogue accused Storm angrily, and yet tranquilly believing that it didn't matter at all now if Storm did know about all of Gambit's deep dark secrets.

"No I just knew what I told you I knew, everything else he told you because of how he feels about you," Storm said maternally to Rogue. Rogue was poised to ask Storm exactly what she meant but just as her sentence was going to leave her lips Gambit jogged up to join them on their trek to the War Room.

Gambit had yet to be included in on a War Room briefing, solely because he had not proven himself in the field. He entered the circular room with monitors and tech that he could have never even dreamed of and took a seat next to Rogue at the cylindrical table where all the other members of the team sat awaiting Storm, Rogue and his arrival. The Professor sat quietly for a moment, Scott standing behind him protectively. Finally the oldest mutant in the room (well second oldest seeing as there was a certain ageless, adamantium infused, clawing feral mutant there as well) spoke like he had countless times before to the team, "Hello everyone, I hope your vacation time has been spent wisely because we are in for some turbulence in the coming days. As we have discussed before, the Senate is getting ready to pass an act that will cause turmoil for the entire mutant community at large. What is new is they have given a new name to the act being passed. The Mutant Registration Act would demand that every mutant within the United States borders as well as its territories would have to register their birth name, abilities, and current legality regarding immigration. This act would be enforced by a new law enforcement department know as the MRD, Mutant Registration Department."

"Exactly how do scum bags from Washington expect to have Joe Schmoe law dog capture mutants? Because we all know if it came down to fists mutants would easily win," Logan interrupted.

"Thank you Logan; you just illustrated what is going to be my next point," Xavier said smiling slightly at the Wolverine. "Scientists at the newly constructed base for the MRD in Stamford, Connecticut have created new technology that would be able to stop most mutants in their tracks." Xavier nodded towards Scott who pressed a button on the table causing a three dimensional projection of what appeared to be a collar to materialize on the surface of the table. "This collar inhibits a mutant's abilities when worn, by using these collars officers of the MRD would essentially be able to realign the genetic code in the wearer of the collar so as to cause the specific gene in the mutant's strand that was initially mutated to revert back to its dormant state. This is where your expertise comes in Remy, what we need you to do is steal the collar from the MRD base and return with it to the mansion so Forge and Beast can find out the science behind the collar and find some way to deter it effects."

Remy smiled for a moment and the old One Eye gave him a dismissive scowl. "Well Wheels," Gambit had started referring to the patriarch of the X-Men by this nickname which the Professor found amusing. "Moi would be delighted to fetch this collar thingie for ya. Just tell me when and where."


	7. Angels of Redemption

Rogue ran straight up to her room, she didn't want anyone to see her, to see how she had lit up at the fact that there was something out, a gadget that could very well cure her mutation. Her mind was racing, this was it, this could be her salvation, this tiny little electrical device could mean…. everything. This was the first time Rogue had let herself get carried away in a long time and somehow she knew that it was a start of a trend.

Remy who had been discussing logistics with the Professor regarding as to how they wanted to go about recon and gathering information for the mission, had suddenly become aware of the fact that Rogue was gone, and while Wheels had been talking he found himself scouring the room, assessing the bodies in hopes of seeing the familiar belle only to find she wasn't there.

"So we will send in a preliminary team tonight which will consist of yourself, Ororo, Logan, Rogue and Scott to do reconnaissance and then from there discuss our plan of attack," the Professor said; however he knew that Gambit was not paying attention, he was merely stating this to keep Scott involved he knew how a lack of control made the sunglass clad man feel.

"Do you mind paying attention Gambit, the Professor is trying to explain something to you if you would bother to pay him heed," Scott blurted gripping the handles of the Professor's wheelchair until his knuckles turned white.

"Hmm… yeah Remy caught that we gonna do recon tonight at 02:00, anything else ya wanna tell me or are ya gonna just sit there and boil over," Gambit looked around still as the other members of the team had started to disperse and he realized that Rogue must have run off. There was so much he still wanted to say, so much he wanted to explain so that should wouldn't be angry, so that she wouldn't be upset or think that he had somehow taken advantage of her.

Scott was about to give the new member of the team a few choice words when the Professor reached back and placed his hand lightly on Scott's arm. _Calm down, son. Allow me,_ he said in Scott's mind.

"She's upstairs Remy," the Professor stated simply, with a slight smirk playing at his thin lips. Gambit quirked an eyebrow and nodded to the old man before rushing through the thinning crowd to the stairs.

"Who's upstairs, Professor?" Scott asked angry that nothing was being explained and yet again he was left with no control.

"No one, son. It's nothing that you have to worry about, at least not at the moment," he stated, chuckling softly to himself before maneuvering his wheelchair out of the War Room and down the hall to his study.

Rogue was in her room pacing, thinking, strategizing how and when and what she would do if she had her abilities under control for once in her life. She had dreamt of this day, dreamt of the day when a handshake, a simple caress, a kiss… could be feasible. Her mind immediately jumped to Remy, and part of her cursed herself for the thoughts now flooding her mind, thinking of his deft fingers making fast work of her clothes. She shook the image from her mind, a sudden blush coming to her face when a knock at her door made her jump.

Rogue looked down, self-consciously running her hands over her uniform before going to open the door. She looked both ways and found the hallway empty.

"Uhh, one of the hazards of living in a mutant household," she breathed, _ya have ta deal with pranksters_, she finished silently. She went to close the door when suddenly as if falling from the heavens Remy jumped down from where he was perched above her door and caught the handle. Rogue turned back around angrily.

"Ah'm not in the mood for jokes today so unless someone wants to get zapped!" Rogue yelled before she noticed that the tall drink of water that was Remy Le Beau was standing in front of her.

"Didn't mean ta scare ya chere, I just wanted ta have a little fun," he grinned his eyes glinting and she felt her knees give way a little and the blush she had resurge. "Now why are ya blushing petite? Is Remy making ya nervous?"

Rogue scoffed and moved from the door back inside her room. "As if a swamp rat like ya could make me feel nervous. Ah could have ya on your back in two seconds."

"Why don't we test that theory out, huh chere," Remy said closing the distance between the two after securing the door. He pressed his chest against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively, moving his head to the crook of her neck, careful not to touch the skin there but to breathe a trail of hot breath down her skin. He breathed in her scent. She made his head swim, made his every nerve-ending tingle in the anticipation of, what, it wasn't touch so what was it that she was offering? He didn't care because this feeling was amazing in and of itself.

She wanted to push him away, she wanted desperately to tell him it was dangerous, but the way he was…doing whatever he was doing was driving her insane, her mind was already filled to the brim with thoughts of possibilities, of the things they could finally do if such a device existed as the one the Professor had described and now here he was making sure she knew just what it was she had been missing and would soon know all too well.

Gambit was desperately trying not to place his lips to her skin, to the beautiful alabaster that was beneath him because the temptation to graze that perfect encasement was leaving him with too much desire that was quickly rushing to a place somewhere lower. He wanted to, was dying to touch her and when it seemed like too much, like he was going to give in despite the consequences Rogue shifted in his arms, placing her gloved hands over his and turning slightly to face him.

"Remy, we just met a couple of weeks ago, maybe we should save this for when we get to know each other better," she was guarding, she was holding him at arm's length. It wasn't because she wanted to, she was just scared he would get hurt and so she put her gloved hands to his chest and pushed meagerly in order to give them some space. Gambit's hands were still wrapped around her, hanging lightly on her hips. He wanted to reach out and peck her lips, as he would with any other woman, to reassure her that she wanted him there. But this was Rogue and she was more than just a woman, she was someone he knew because she was somehow already a part of him.

"But we _do_ know each other chere, we've known each other for de whole of our lives. We were just waiting for de right time, ta be together, ta meet again like we have before," Remy stated inching his face towards hers, restraining just before their foreheads touched.

How was it that she lost all control around him? What was it that he possessed that made him so damn irresistible? As he moved closer to her she couldn't help but stop resisting and her hands lowered as he resumed his prior position before, his head in the crook of her neck, gently brushing his auburn hair against her exposed skin. She could push him through the damn wall if she wanted to, but she was gone, a lust filled being replaced her, and in that moment all she wanted was to melt into him like snow on wet grass.

"Ah…we can't…." she moaned as he moved his hands from her hips slowly up her to waist. She was going to enjoy this, he was going to make sure of it, even if they were fully clothed, he'd find a way to make her reach that place, the one where they could be together, melded as one.

He was slowly pushing her back, towards her bed, she was aware of that fact but she couldn't think not while gazing into those red on black orbs that were so mesmerizing. His eyes never left hers as he gracefully picked her up and set her down on the bed. His eyes took her in, her every curve and bend, she was perfection; and that was in clothes. His body stiffened slightly when he saw that she was waiting for him, waiting for them to continue in the intricate dance that they had just started. She was letting him, she was allowing him, and he shivered at the thought. He didn't want to hurt her, he would surely die if any part of her was harmed and so he stood above staring down at her wondering why he couldn't close the space between the two.

She was unsure of what to do, when he picked her up. She wanted him so badly, that it felt as if she was going to explode into a million pieces if he didn't, if they didn't do _something_. He laid her on the bed and she never left his face, looking at his eyes, traveling down to his lips, smiling slightly when noticing the stubble on his chin. She didn't seem to notice how nervous he looked, how he seemed to have changed his mind about her in that very instant. But Remy knew better, he knew what he felt for this mysterious young woman, the way she made him feel. Rogue waited and finally Remy slowly lowered his body over hers taking care not to touch her but just hover over smiling down at her.

"Still haven't put me on my back yet chere, in fact de roles are a little reversed, non?" he smirked at her and she beamed up at him before placing both of her gloved hands on his shoulders holding him above her without his knowledge. She was slowly pushing him, disguising her movements as part of the game when finally just as Remy was about to place a hand, that had slowly trailed its way from her hip upward, onto her cloth covered breast she used all of her strength and pushed him over on to the other side of her bed. Remy landed flat on his back surprised and even more excited that the girl who couldn't touch was there flirting with him, playing a game that she probably wouldn't have trusted another to play.

"Now who's on their back swamp rat?" she said a satisfied look on her face as she straddled the red orbed man. He grinned, his hands at her hips, he had an idea, he wanted to try, but was unsure, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea, or rather the correct one. He wanted her to figure it out for herself, wanted her to know that there were ways, chaste ways, incomplete ways. He held her firmly to his body watching the emotions play across her face as she stared back at him with those glowing green cat like eyes. He watched as she smiled down at him and his chest felt heavy, it felt like he had just been punched and the wind had been knocked out of him, but for some reason this sensation was amazing, it was uplifting.

He ran his hands down her legs trying to imagine what her skin would feel like; they wandered back up the inside and Rogue's eyes immediately snapped to the movement. A worried look crossed her face, as if it wasn't safe to be in this position let alone be doing what they were doing. Remy found himself again wishing he could kiss her, if just to put her qualms to rest. Instead he ran his hands back down the inside of her legs watching as Rogue's stance over him relaxed and he moved his hands up her back placing small trails in the skintight fabric. He had planted the seed, the idea that he hoped would grow in her mind that he hoped she would know would always be there if certain things didn't work out. Remy was all for the plan B if it meant he could somehow be near the belle, the one who gave him that heavy-weightless feeling.

Rogue moved her hands over Remy's chest, part of her was saddened by the fact that they had all this clothing on, that she would much rather have his bare skin beneath her in that moment if just to be able to run a hand across it, savor it, the touch, the smooth, firm planes and commit them to memory. But then there was a part of her that was happy, happy that she had found someone who was a perfect middle, someone who unlike Piotr actually attempted to touch her, and unlike Bobby didn't totally just drop her for some other girl when he realized the Rogue couldn't give him what in his terms, "A man needed."

She was extremely happy in that moment and she wasn't sure why, maybe it was the man lying beneath her actually breathing and wanting her, maybe it was the idea that this could finally grow into more. She wasn't sure, and she didn't care because in that moment she was content. She scooted down slightly, making sure to rub her hips against Remy's before she rolled to the side of him laying her head lightly on his chest, playing with the scar on his hand yet again and listening to the gentle beat of his heart trying to pretend she didn't see how his face had lit up at the simple grind of their hips, she smirked seductively.

He knew that his idea had taken hold, he knew what she was thinking about it from the moment his hands had left her thighs and her response was both solidifying and elating, because the feel of her hips against his sent a shiver down his spine (and down another part of his anatomy) and he felt himself sit up slightly before rushing to lay back down in hopes that he didn't look too eager.

But then Rogue resigned to lie next to him, and playfully move her gloved fingertips against his, her head resting on his chest. He already knew that while he wished they were doing something more provocative he loved this feeling, the chasteness of her lying beside him. It was the first time he'd ever felt….no he wouldn't say that because surely someone else had felt that way about him somewhere.

But even after he had thought it through Remy could not remember ever having reciprocal feelings for someone. Sure he'd made many a woman love him, but he'd never loved any of them back, not even Bella Donna. No, he'd never known what it was like to feel loved. And with this belle above him he felt that way if even in a miniscule aspect. But did he love her? He could, he knew he could feel himself slowly giving into her whether he wanted to or not. But that could be dangerous, because she was so much more than he would ever deserve but if for some reason she would want him, he would not deny her, no he couldn't. She was his Angel of Redemption, he would not deny her.

Remy had fallen asleep, yet again with Rogue in his arms. The simple fact that she was not slumbering beside him was not known to him. It was not that Rogue hadn't wanted to find her way to dreamland with Remy's arms securely around her, secretly guarding her from any harm. She wasn't uncomfortable around him, which intrigued and unnerved her. Surely someone this important, someone who made her want to beat him to a pulp but also who made her feel like she could do more than the super human was supposed to make her even a little nervous.

The way that things seemed so simple between them was almost impossible, it kept her thinking, if a relationship could be this easy, how was it she couldn't keep another man? Not that she wanted someone else, it was more a thought that kept her mind on Remy, on the man that somehow found a way to pummel through her walls, most of them, within a matter of days; a feat even she couldn't do herself. So as he lay beside her, his breath warming the skin of her neck, his body clutching hers for what seemed like his life, and in that moment Rogue realized that this was where she belonged.

She had always been a runaway, and she had thought that when she came to the mansion and Xavier had let her into his family that she had found her place in life, but there was always something missing, something her adopted family could never give her. There was always something that stopped her from getting close to them and it wasn't always her mutation. People just didn't understand her, didn't get how a person could be so utterly helpless and yet immensely powerful. They took for granted the fact that deep down all she wanted was to have someone who was there, through it all.

Sure Logan and even Storm were there, but even they couldn't mend her broken pieces; they had their own to try to fix. She asked little of anyone and she had become comfortable with the idea that maybe she wouldn't have the comfort of a counterpart, and as if by magic he appeared. Remy, her exact opposite in every way; confident, suave, womanizing. And yet since he had come to the mansion, a place filled with beautiful, single, and more than willing (on every level) women he chose her and hadn't given up even when she tried with all her might to push him away. Part of her felt like she didn't deserve a man like him; someone who had been so used to touching, someone who certainly wouldn't understand her issues. But he wanted her, wanted her just like she secretly wanted him and his defiance and recklessness and the fact that he was so willing to put himself in danger if it meant he could revel in her, bask in the feeling of her, well as much as she couldn't stand the idea of hurting another, his sly ways made her feel…like she could love him.

She hadn't loved before, not really. Sure she'd tripped a couple of times, maybe even stumbled, but she'd never had fallen, never opened herself up enough _to_ fall. But Remy just had that way of sneaking past her security like the stealthy thief he was and managed to get to the core of her, to the part that might be able to trust someone like him, someone so drastically dangerous, so unsafe that maybe, just maybe he could be the one to change the game.

It was around this time, after Rogue had come to her conclusion, that Remy began to stir and in Gambit fashion let his hands wander the natural valleys of her body. And unlike her usual response, which would be to punch him straight in the jaw, she let him have what little fun it was because it felt good, to have somebody be close to her, to have someone want, need her and the deft fingers roamed for a moment before Remy stopped his hands clutching hers, pulling them to his lips, "Mon Dieu, you are beautiful!" he whispered, kissing her fabric clad fingertips. "Mon ange."

She couldn't help but blush, how was it that he did that? He made her feel so…_wanted_. It was a beautiful feeling to have that pump ba thump in her heart while there was the rush of heat between her legs. She had never felt the two together. The warmth of her chest opening, allowing someone in followed by the need, the hope that they could be connected, physically. She was never one to be wanted, not for anything except her body. Sure she knew that was something Remy wanted as well, but he was invested…she was more than a conquest, right? She felt her heart giving into him, in a way she had never given in to anyone else and it scared her. Did he want her, all of her? Or was this his ultimate chase? At this moment she didn't care, she was going to live through it, he made her feel worth, made her think that if this was possible without touch maybe it could be stronger with it. She felt the silent breeze as sleep washed over her and the warmth of the man laying beside her enclosed his arms around her ever tighter.


	8. Nighttime Rituals

It was around one that morning when Remy awoke. He was covered with a light sheen of sweat; his chest was rising and falling frantically, his heart beating furiously, the images of his nightmare still flashing brightly in his mind.

_He is running in the tunnels once again. The screams are getting closer, they are right upon him. He makes a final turn and enters a room. It is a light, fire is encasing the whole place, people are running screaming. Vertigo is beating a young child senselessly. Her face is covered in off-white protrusions. She sends them flying, Vertigo lies on the ground wounded. The girl tries to flee but is stopped once again; held within the grasp of Vertigo's powers. Sabertooth is close by struggling with a bald greenish boy, his strength seems to have diminished. He doesn't know what to do, suddenly Vertigo is urging him for help. He rushes into the flames unsure of what is to happen before…._

Rogue stirred beside him and he realized that they must leave soon if they are to do recon on the MRD. Remy gently nudged the sleeping Belle still panicked from the violent memory of his past. He hid it well as the green orbed vixen gave him a sultry smile and he returned it. He wondered if the nightmares would ever go away, if this angel could really redeem him of his past. He turned towards the balcony, a full moon visible through the slightly parted drapes. He knew he would never deserve her.

"We should get goin'," she spoke first her voice raspy from slumber. Gambit nodded, he still had the images flashing behind his eyes, the ones of the terror and destruction he took part in. "Yah alright?" her question would have been harmless had he not been in so much pain at that moment, if he had not be so stupid to show it even in the most miniscule form. But then again Rogue was more than accustomed with secrets and the way of hiding them.

"Co'se chere, Remy just still al lil sleepy, is all," Gambit responded as he stretched his arms up into the air hoping his fake gesture would suffice as an answer. Rogue was unsure of what was bothering him but she knew well enough that something was wrong. But who was she to pry, she after all had demons of her own, ones she had shared with this man not but a couple of hours previously.

They separated for the few minutes it took them to gear up. "Despi'e wishin' otherwise, dis Cajun will leave dis femme ta get ready, see ya in ten Cherie," Gambit stated before running his gloved thumbs over Rogue's lips and placing a kiss atop them. She smiled at the gesture, which had somehow taken her breath away much like a real kiss would have.

Rogue was left breathless for a moment thinking about what Remy did to her, the way her heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird. She put her fingers to her lips wondering if his lips would feel as good as the smooth and supple leather of his gloves and knowing that they would be a thousand times as exhilaratingly perfect.

Rogue stripped of her green three quarter sleeve shirt and mid arm length gloves, shimmied out her dark blue jeans, and unhooked her bra in the middle of her room, all the while she stared out the window at the moon glowing perfectly in her large window. She had never allowed herself to be this exposed, not even to herself. She didn't like the feeling of being in the nude, it was uncomfortable for the most part and she was beyond wary of spending too much time stark naked in a place where teenage mutants roamed, waiting for the prime time to see any boarder in a state of undress.

However, Rogue was standing in the middle of her room for a few moments, basking in the light of the moon as it reflected off of her translucent skin, practically creating its own glow. Rogue wished desperately that Remy could be here with her in this moment, standing beside her in a similar form of nudity, holding her hand in his and just staring into her eyes, staring into his demon eyes; she could do it for an eternity. Rogue felt her hand travel slowly down her body and she cursed herself for lacking the self control she had always clung to. She hadn't done this in the longest time; it made her feel, _dirty_.

She knew Remy would probably love to hear this little detail, and his outright perversion angered her in that instant, but for some reason it fueled her as she pushed her fingers down her navel, smoothly letting them slide over her, waiting for a moment before reaching her most tender area. She moved slowly at first shutting her eyes and picturing his body in front of her, thinking of his lips against her own, against her flesh, remembering the heat of his skin. She felt her eyes flutter as she brought herself over the edge all the while mesmerized by thoughts of those demon eyes hungering for her. She wished again in that moment that she hadn't done what she had just done.

She quickly rushed to the bathroom and cleaned herself up, washing her hands and face thoroughly before proceeding back to her room to rummage through her closet to get her suit. She zipped up and clipped into her suit and then sprinted to her door, pausing for a moment to compose herself before setting foot outside the door. She would hate herself if she gave him any inclination of what had just transpired behind her closed door.

Gambit's mind was far away from the beautiful belle he had just left in the bedroom across from his and three doors down. His mind was deep in the past, running away from demons he had yet to share with anyone but his other demons. He walked slowly to his room, taking part in a flashback unwillingly as he set foot over the threshold. He sat on the bed, his hands folded in front of his mouth, his arms resting on his knees. He was trying to think of a way, a way to love himself, not for his sake but for Rogue's. She was the only thing he had ever truly wanted, and here he was not worthy of even being the dirt floor beneath her feet. This was the first time in Remy Le Beau's life where he felt totally and utterly inadequate, no more so than that, he felt undeserving.

He sat there for the entire time Rogue had taken to get ready and he was beyond surprised when he heard the meek knock at his door emitted from the belle's slim knuckles. Snapped from his reverie Remy jumped to attention and ran to dress in his gear. Rogue knocked once more before asking rather loudly, "Can Ah come in?" Remy was still taking off clothes but responded without thinking. "Come on in chere."

Rogue opened the door slowly but it didn't matter she caught full glimpse of Gambit wearing nothing but…well nothing at all actually. She closed the door immediately behind her worried he'd be exposed to more of the institute if he wasn't careful and after taking one long look she shut her eyes tight worried that he might think badly of her for gawking at him, _at his beautiful physique_ Rogue corrected herself.

"Ah'm sorry…Ah didn't mean ta….ya said ta come in so Ah…Ah'm sorry," she said flustered and turning a bright shade of red.

Remy couldn't help but smirk as he jumped into his pants and locked into his boots. "Chere, c'est bien. Ya didn't know."

He pulled his chest gear over his head and finished getting dressed grabbing his trench making sure it was filled with his effects before sauntering over to Rogue whose eyes were still closed, scared that she would open them and lose the sight of his nude body, which was now burned into the backs of her eyelids and imprinted on to her corneas. Remy pulled his body close to hers and with thief like skill, kissed the top of her head gently wrapping his arms around her and pulling her face towards his.

"If it was de other way aroun' petite, bes' believe, Gambit would not have had his eyes shut at all," he whispered into her ear and felt as she melted beneath him.

"We need ta go," she said in a moan. He heard her swallow audibly before reaching behind her for the doorknob.

"Chere," he held her gloved hand as she turned to face the door. She finally opened her eyes to see his and her heart fluttered once again and it didn't matter what she had done five minutes prior because her body was just as tensed as it was when he had left her alone in that room.

"Yeah," Rogue's voice was quivering.

Remy lost his nerve; this was not how he wanted to tell her, not how he wanted to confess how contemptible he was. He took a deep breath and then pulled her face close to his.

"Ya got moi all mixed up, ya know dat," he smiled hiding the pain beneath spice filled breath and glowing red orbs. She smiled and blushed and pulled the door open slowly still holding Remy's hand and allowing him to follow her as they made their way down to the hangar. Remy wondered if he would ever confess his secrets, wondered if he could love himself enough to let Rogue love him back, wondered if he even deserved to live let alone be loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so it has been a really...really long time since I last updated and I am extremely sorry for anyone who is acutally following this story still. I realized that I love this story so much but its been really hard to keep updating as this is my senior year in high school and with that and college apps I have had little time to give this story justice, so anyway I hope to keep updating this and maybe finish it soon! oh and if you review I will be super duper happy :D so review and I might PM you some of my ideas for future chapters. <strong>


	9. The Beginning of the Mission

**AN: Okay so I forgot to put that if you guess who the mutants Remy is thinking of when Vertigo and Sabertooth are fighting them I will give you some insight into what will happen in upcoming chapters, so yeah either PM it to me or put it in a review! Please and Thank YOU! :D**

* * *

><p>Rogue and Remy stole through the mansion with agile soft tracks, making their way down to the hangar. Rogue was excited, pumped up for the upcoming mission, the fantasies she wished she could keep at bay playing incessantly in her mind. She hid her ecstasy well, settling for a mask of quiet poise. Remy on the other hand could not hide his emotions so well. His nightmare had shook him deep within and there was no way for him to keep his thoughts from the part he had played in the massacre. He wished he could die in that moment, because the guilt, the aching guilt in the pit of his stomach was making him so nauseous that before they hit the hangar he was sure he was going to spew. Stomach acid bit at his esophagus and he wished, hoped, prayed that the pain would go away despite the fact that he knew he deserved it.<p>

Rogue had not looked back at him until they were boarding the X-Jet. She was too happy, too busy trying to alter her facial expressions to keep the others unaware of her current risqué thoughts involving the certain Cajun she was towing to the jet. Remy and Rogue took a seat on the jet next to each other, Remy sitting once again with his elbows at his knees and his folded hands held in front of his mouth, his burning red eyes holding immense pain. Rogue turned to look at him, at the man she swore she was falling in love with and for a moment her façade broke and she too felt the pain, the stomach acid churning in her intestines.

"Chere, don't worry 'bout moi 'kay. Remy's just thinkin', plannin' out the recon in 'is head," Remy lied through his teeth. He could feel the waves of concern beaming off of Rogue and he hated himself more for making this beautiful angel love him, feel for him, someone who deserved no such thing.

"How did ya?" Rogue asked half silently.

"I'm an Empath Roguey," Remy smiled slightly turning to look at the belle. He sighed. How was he going to let her love him? "I can feel other people's emotions."

"Oh," Rogue said quietly, casting her eyes downward to her boots. She moved them back and forth much like a child would, as if she was embarrassed someone had caught her caring for him.

At that moment Ororo entered the jet with Logan both discussing the night's plans. They turned to look at Rogue and Remy, sitting so near each other but obviously both physically upset about something. The two looked at each other with thoughts running through their heads that only the other could know. Logan and Ororo had become close friends since his recruitment to the team. She seemed to be the only person who could calm Logan down when he was in a fit of rage, and as they both had a penchant for a certain Southern belle the two acted as parental figures and guidance counselors to the young Rogue. Ororo knew upon Remy's arrival, Logan had become especially protective of Rogue's virtue, much like that of a father and it didn't help that Remy's womanizing ways were world renowned. Ororo had pleaded with him to wait until all the cards were played but with this obvious uneasiness on the jet Wolverine would soon be making an appearance and it would not be due to any anti-mutant activity in Connecticut.

Ororo's sapphire eyes turned into begging oceans, attempting to quell the feral's anger. She could have sworn she could see the strain it took for him to keep his claws inside his hands and with a whispered, gruff "You better be right," Logan walked to his seat beside Scott, hoping that there would be plenty of dumb guards that he could pick off without anyone noticing.

Storm took a seat across from Remy and Rogue watching them with discriminating eyes which the pair had both felt firsthand prior to this bout upon the jet. Gambit attempted a smile, trying to show his cool, smooth demeanor that Storm knew all too well, but Storm merely shifted her gaze to Rogue who had now crossed her legs and arms and rotated her body towards the front of the jet. There was no doubt in Storm's mind that something was going on and it worried her. Remy leaned back in his seat, crossing his ankles out in front of him. He knew that this was soon to be the tensest mission he had ever gone on.

"Is everyone ready?" stated a too chipper Scott. He spun around in the pilot's chair to face the passengers to be met with glares. His words grated on everyone's already stressed nerves.

"You just don't know when to say the right thing do ya bub?" Wolverine said shaking his head. Scott gulped audibly despite being the leader and turned back around to man the controls.

The flight to the MRD base was quiet, too quiet for Rogue's liking, which is why she used the time to think of the various holes in her relationship with Remy. His stoic demeanor on the plane left her rattled and she wondered what had happened in the ten minute period they were separated that had changed his persona so much. Ororo could see by Rogue's actions and the way she bit her lip just so that she had returned to her insecure habits and with the whole of her being she held back the need to rush over and console her as well as strike Remy with an exceptionally large bolt of lightning.

Scott landed about half a mile outside of the base, touching down lightly on a soft patch of grass. He was frightened to speak at first and then after a moment he realized that he was in control of the situation and spoke.

"Alright, Gambit you're up. Storm, give us some cover," Scott stated as Storm brought a thick fog upon the surrounding area. "Gambit you will scope out the exterior to search for a point of entry as we were unable to get schematics for the facility. After finding an access route you will proceed inside the base with Rogue while Wolverine mans the entry point to ensure that you and Rogue have an exit. Storm will remain on the outskirts to call in to Wolverine any possible complications with guards. I'll be staying behind in the jet in case a quick getaway is needed. After you assess the various tech and guard towers within, you will report back. Is everything clear?"

"I think I should go with ol' Gumbo instead of Rogue," Wolverine mentioned, the only thing on his mind being ripping Remy's womanizing private parts to shreds so that he would have no way of hurting Rogue.

"Why? I can take care of mahself Logan, in case ya haven't noticed," Rogue stated angrily. She was in too much of a heightened mood. Remy tended to have that affect on her. Gambit couldn't help but smile, he loved when she was sassy.

Logan grumbled and Ororo followed him as he clenched his jaw, pulled the hood of his uniform over his head, and stormed out of the jet.

"Can't wait to get inside, non Roguey," Gambit stated trying to clear the tension of the plane ride over as him and Rogue walked to the facility. Rogue was silent and after a few moments took a few strides ahead of him. She wondered if he was just playing mind games with her. Hadn't he opened himself up to her before? So why did it seem like he was hiding something tremendous from her?

Remy's stomach tossed and turned and he tried to focus on the task at hand, chiefly getting in and out of the MRD base without being detected. But he had other things on his mind, like the fact that he had hurt Rogue inadvertently and he had no way, at the moment, of making it better. As he and Rogue stood in the fog engulfing the facility, Wolverine a little too close for Gambit's comfort, he scanned with his well adjusted eyes the various outer workings of the base.

"There, above de firs' gate, after de second guard tower. There's a guard entrance that no one is at," whispered Gambit to Rogue and Wolverine who stood awaiting his next move. The thief pulled out his bo staff and agilely pole vaulted over the fence landing like a cat on the other side, shielded by the ever thickening fog. Rogue was next up, as she flew over the fence touching down gracefully beside Gambit. Wolverine, claws out, growled his way up the fence and over landing in a seemingly normal fit of anger on the other side of the fence.

"What now Gumbo, or have you forgotten that there are about thirty guards and motion detectors on the way to that damn hidey hole entrance of yours," rumbled Wolverine.

"Well now Wolvie, if ya doubt ya skills by all means stay behin'. Gambit's sure dat he and Roguey can handle it from 'ere," Gambit poked fun gaining his façade back with his every thievish movement.

"Come on Logan, stop being a baby. If anything you can slice and dice 'em all before we get there," added Rogue as she sauntered her way up to the next barrier. Storm's fog was offering great cover for the three and it gave them an extra advantage in a field like this.

The first set of motion detectors was up, and Gambit spotted them just before the gang stepped across the boundary. He outstretched his arms to stop them and waited as Rogue floated across the area to the shadows of the building. She beckoned them across as she waited for an unsuspecting guard to turn his attention to a sudden lightning bolt that Storm had hurled. Gambit once again with the aid of his bo staff jumped. Wolverine hurled himself over the detectors much to the amusement of both Rogue and Gambit. The trio finally shimmied their way up the wall (Rogue would have flown but the proximity to the guards made it dangerous). At the entrance, Wolverine took his post after incapacitating an unknowing guard. Gambit and Rogue finally stole into the entrance both uncertain of the obstacles to come.


	10. A Few Steps Ahead

Jean waited in the hanger with Forge; Scott had told her to be there when the Blackbird made its way into its gigantic housing space. Her telepathic connection to Scott made her sense that he was worried about something but he wasn't letting her all the way in. She stopped herself, they had boundaries like any other couple and this was theirs, she'd just have to wait nervously but if something had gone wrong and she and Hank didn't prep the medical bay for any injuries it would be a bad decision on Scott's part. She felt the slight tug of closing distance on their psychic connection and her worries were at their climax as she spotted the jet slowly hovering to a standstill and landing. She rushed out from the communications tower and to the jet just as the platform lowered and the team silently and solemnly exited the Blackbird.

As Scott finally made his way out into the hanger Jean realized what had happened and that his worries were not due to injuries but something all the more grave.

"They have it," Jean said quietly as Scott closed the distance between the two. He nodded as the rest of the team filed out, Gambit and Rogue side by side walking in silence.

"Yes, we have to tell the Professor, devise a better strategy to take possession of it," Scott stated without any inherent emotion. "We're having a debriefing in an hour, make sure everyone is there."

Jean nodded as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and called to the Professor using their psychic tether. She left the room as Scott discussed with Forge some work that needed to be done on the Blackbird.

Rogue and Remy walked together in defeaning silence. When they had come upon the heavily guarded room that housed the collar the last thing they expected to see was Quicksilver and Avalanche taking out the pair of guards standing outside of the room, or to watch as they made away with the collar as easily as if it was some kind of game. Rogue tried to stop them, thinking to drain Quicksilver but he was too fast and by the time she had flown down to the room he was gone. Avalanche had attempted to bring Rogue down but after a few cards set the surrounding area alight he made a fast break for the exit.

Rogue was all set to go after them when Gambit stopped her.

"No point chere, we won't catch them," Gambit stated grabbing her arm. She turned on him, an unabashedly upset look on her face as she pulled away and ran back to the exit as the MRD guards started to fill the hallway.

To say that they made it out of the facility by the skin of their teeth was an understatement. If Wolverine and Gambit hadn't finished off the majority of the guards that came pouring out after them, the jet never would have lifted off of the ground.

Remy was tired and he knew that Rogue was upset with him. He didn't want to test her temper, which he knew even after such a short time with her, was probably catastrophic. As they stood at the stairway leading up to the dorms Rogue turned to Remy a façade of a calm look in her eyes.

"You should go get cleaned up, we still have to debrief everyone," she said through half gritted teeth.

"Sure Cherie, meet ya down here in twenty? Or we could save some water?" he asked hopefully. He wanted to flirt with her, maybe lift her spirits a little. She stonewalled him.

"Not right now Cajun, alrigh'. I'll meet ya with the others in the War Room for the debriefing," she walked up the stairs quickly leaving Remy all alone.

" 'Kay, Remy'll save ya a seat mon chere," he said quietly. He looked after her for a moment as her figure disappeared up the stairs and around the corner.

Rogue slammed her door shut. She hated not winning. She was something of a sore loser and when it came to the Brotherhood she had no tolerance for taking second. She was on the other team before. She had played both sides and the last thing she wanted was to let them think that she had made the wrong choice and joined the losing team. It seemed childish but just the thought of Pietro, John, and Lance talking about how they got the better of her made her blood boil.

She didn't want to blame Remy but she did. She knew she wasn't going to be able to catch up with Pietro but that shouldn't have stopped her from trying. She shed her clothing quickly as she jumped into a steaming hot shower. She shrunk away from it at first contact, it was scalding but she needed it, needed something to take her mind off of the anger surging through her at the moment.

She hated Pietro, hated Magneto, hated the Brotherhood. They had ruined her life. Made her hurt innocent people. And she had gone along with it. She was disgusted with them, but in truth she was disgusted with herself. She had let herself be controlled, never once thought about the implications of what she was doing because of the people she was doing it for, the people she had convinced herself were her family. She scrubbed her skin hard as it turned red from the heat of the water and the force of her ministrations.

She emerged from the shower, soaked and steaming, she could have sworn it was her anger that was causing the waves of steam to emanate off of her body. She stared into the mirror and desperately tried not to yell. What was wrong with her? Why had she done those things? The guilt had been locked away, along with Ms. Marvel, along with Cody but sometimes not even the Professor's psychic blocks could stop the feelings of shame she had.

Tears fell softly down her cheeks as she growled out a sigh. She pounded her fists against the marble sink basin as she stared at the green eyes reflected back at her. She was a green eyed monster; she deserved nothing but the very shame and guilt that were set to overcome her now.

Remy sat on the stairs for a long while, stretched out across the steps flipping back and forth through his deck of cards, a brooding expression set against his otherwise relaxed looking demeanor. He was trying not to think about the Brotherhood and how easily they had gone unnoticed by him. He should have sensed it, should have seen the signs of another thief, he had been taught better than to not know if there was competition.

Wolverine emerged from a heated discussion with one of the older students as she stormed away popping a rather large bubble of her gum, her eyes set in aggravation. Logan his begrimed suit still on walked past Remy with an exasperated expression. He stopped and looked at the Cajun.

"What's up with you, Gumbo?" he asked rather pointedly.

"Don't know Claws, could ask ya de same," he said raising his eyebrows mischievously and staring in the direction in which the girl had stormed off in.

"Don't you worry you overratedly pretty head 'bout that. I want to know what the fuck happened on the inside," he threw back taking a seat next to him on the steps.

"Told ya, Brotherhoo' showed up ta ruin our li'l party," Remy kept his gaze on the distance, as he flipped back to the ace of spades.

"I know that, but-" Logan tried to state but Gambit interrupted him.

"Look we got dere late, dey were already prepared, done recon. We were a couple of steps behin' get it Wolvie," Gambit said agitatedly throwing Logan a dirty look.

Logan let out an irritated sigh. "It's Rogue isn't it."

Remy didn't respond other than to grind his teeth slightly.

"Look here Gumbo, she has a history with the Brotherhood. One that's none too pretty and the last thing she needs is you making her feel guilty about it," Logan's attempt to be the father type failed.

"Trust me Remy be de last person ta judge, Roguey 'bout her past. He got one of 'is own," Remy stated solemnly.

Logan nodded. As much as he didn't like the idea of Gambit, the man had morals, and was treating Rogue well enough and could hold his own in battle. He didn't want to admit that Gambit had actually had his back a couple of times as the guards stampeded towards them back at the MRD base.

At that point, Jean waltzed through the hallway. Logan sat up quickly and Gambit took note of it for future reference.

"You two, War Room meeting, now, come on," she stated as she kept walking, authority dripping. Logan followed her like a lap dog as Remy hesitantly made his way to the War Room. He wanted Rogue, needed to tell her. Maybe those words wouldn't be so hard to say after all.

The debriefing had been an awkward circumstance to say the least. As much as Remy was used to the showboating of Scott in front of the Professor, he couldn't get over the ol' "I'm the boss" routine that inherently made him resent ol' one eye.

Rogue had taken a seat far away from Remy and despite knowing he should pay attention to the meeting he found himself trying to get her attention, to apologize for being distant, to be there but all he saw was anger rolling off of her body like waves of heat.

Scott went through the preliminaries of telling the team that the collar had been stolen. And that reconnaissance had gone badly. But it was the Professor who seemed optimistic to a great degree.

"It is dangerous that the Brotherhood has the collar, but the danger is significantly less than that of the MRD and for that I am grateful. From here though we must devise a strategy as to locating the collar. I suggest that you Remy and you Rogue, take a look into where the Brotherhood may be housing the device," the Professor stated politely. Rogue nodded respectfully but grimaced slightly. She didn't want to have anything to do with the Brotherhood other than to cause their demise. On the other hand, Remy was just happy that he would have an excuse to be around Rogue if even for a miniscule amount of time.

"I believe we are done here. Remy, Rogue, you two should discuss where you will start your search for the device. The rest of us will look into convincing our various diplomatic relations to vote against the Mutant Registration Act in the Senate and the House," the Professor left off as the team started to disperse.

Rogue stole up to her room yet again and if it hadn't been a commonplace occurrence Remy would have started to think that there was something upsetting her. But in fact he knew that to be true. He could feel her anger, her guilt, her shame; but in his mind it was his own, the feelings he had for himself and what he had done.

Rogue slowly shed her clothing as she slipped into a pair of comfortable shorts and a tank top to sleep in. She knew this act was in vain, there was no way she would sleep tonight, not with thoughts of the Brotherhood and misdeeds running rampant through her head. Remy had showered and changed and stood in his room, a towel wrapped around his waist looking out his window. The sight made him think of home, his real home. The one he hadn't seen in years. Those pangs of guilt ran through him like electricity, like a current, like the charges he tried so desperately to control. The reason he sought out people like…but he wouldn't think of that, for surely it would make him so sick to his stomach he would literally lose the contents of it.

He stood in his room staring up at the moon. Rogue lay in bed on her side, gazing out at the moon. Both wishing for the other.


	11. The Fallout

Remy had finally managed to make his way into a deep slumber when he heard a knock at his door. If he had known that Rogue would be there, dressed like she was, the look of an angel gracing her face he would have never let his head touch the pillow without hers beside him.

Rogue sheepishly looked at him with her wide green eyes, playfully rubbing her feet across the carpet, holding her elbow in one hand as she gazed up at Remy. He was lucky he had fallen asleep with that towel wrapped around his waist or else Rogue would have gotten a surprise.

She didn't know why she had come to see him, she couldn't sleep, couldn't get her mind away from the Brotherhood, from the things she hated herself from doing and the first person she wanted to talk to was Remy. She was unsure of why, but something told her it was the fact that he didn't know every detail of her past like the others. He had no room to judge her, especially after what he had told her about the thieves' guild, it made her feel secure if in an infinitesimal way.

"Can Ah come in?" Rogue stated meekly as she made her way past Remy. He let her in as she took a seat on his bed. She looked so vulnerable and that's when he noticed she was revealed, she was wearing shorts, a tiny tank top, things that hugged her in a way that took his breath away and left nothing to the imagination. Rogue could have easily said the same thing about Remy, he was after all only wearing at towel that was hanging dangerously low at his hips.

Rogue took a breath as Remy took a seat next to her; they both stared at the wall in front of them unsure of how to proceed.

"Chere…" Rogue turned to face Remy.

"Remy can we…" she stopped short, she didn't know if she could do what she wanted to do with him, in fact she was positive she couldn't. But she needed reassurance and for some reason he was the person she thought of.

Remy didn't know what she was going to ask. He could tell she was nervous, he could sense that much, but he didn't think that she was asking him for that, not yet.

"Can ya hold me, like you did…the other night?" her question was so oddly innocent and Remy was uncertain of how to proceed. He wanted to, to bring her to him and feel the warmth of her body against his but obviously she was not speaking in terms of what he wanted. She wanted him to hold her. He wanted to pull her into him, onto him, become a part of her forever.

"Do ya mean…." Remy had to make certain.

Rogue stood up and got underneath the covers of Remy's bed, innocently and sheepishly snuggling into the blankets. He smiled. He was planning on sleeping alone and here she was willing to be his bedmate for the night, in a way he had never experienced before, literally sleeping. These naptime rituals were starting to be his favorite part of the day.

"Okay Roguey, let me just put on some-" Remy stood up and went to his drawer when Rogue, startled for some unknown reason, sat up.

"No Remy don't!" she urged him.

"What, what's wrong cherie?" he asked worried.

"Just, Ah want you as you are, just next to me, please. Nothing else, just you," she was still shaky in her voicing of what she really wanted. Scared that her plan wouldn't work out the way she wanted, scared that something grave might happen. But she was also sure she would never do anything to hurt Remy, she cared for him too much and he was anything if not thorough and careful when it came to her. She realized why she had come over here now. She trusted him.

Remy nodded and took his place beside her on the bed, on top of the heavy duvet. He placed an arm over Rogues blanket covered waist and curled up to her, he suddenly felt her arm reach up and out from the covers, and moved his in time with hers. She pulled her exposed skin up and with a swift movement that Remy could have sworn had to have been practiced and pulled the towel out from underneath Remy leaving him completely naked beside her. She dropped the towel on the floor before snuggling back under the covers. Remy smiled.

"Ya sure 'bout dis, chere," he asked quietly in Rogue's ear.

"Cajun, this worked out the first time, so Ah figured why not up the stakes," Rogue said coyly as she turned over underneath the heavy comforter staring back at Remy's demon red on black eyes. They burned brighter for a moment as a devilish grin took over his face and Rogue couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Remy love when ya talk gamblin' to him," Remy purred as he placed his arm back around Rogue's waist again pulling her closer to him. She shimmied towards him.

"Remy…" Rogue got nervous again. Remy knew in that moment that her age didn't matter, her maturity didn't matter, in her heart Rogue still straddled the line between a girl and a woman and sought for him to edge her over.

"Remy, Ah can't stop thinking about what we did, yesterday…It made me want…" she stopped.

"Made ya want more," he said quietly and Rogue nodded still staring back into his eyes.

"Ya, ya made me do something Ah don't like ta," she drawled. He wasn't sure if it was because she was sleepy or because she was nervous but either way her southern twang and willingness to be there beside him made him want her all the more and he could feel himself grow slightly stiff.

"What is dat, chere," he asked with genuine interest.

"Ah…Ah…" Rogue blushed and closed her eyes. The words formed themselves almost silently. "Ah touched mahself to the thought of ya."

As the words fell from her plump red lips Remy was sure he almost lost control, almost pulled her out from under those covers and lost himself inside of her. But he didn't. He couldn't. He bit his lip and desperately tried not to pull his hand to his growing member.

"Chere, I wish I was de one…" Remy cut himself short. There were so many ways he could have told her what he wanted to do to her. To taste her, to bring her to the edge and back again, to make her feel the wonderful heights her body could take her to, to feel her soft, supple skin and plump lips and ride her so hard that she shook for him and him only. To make love to her, the way he'd only dreamt he could to a woman he actually loved. To make her feel, touch, taste another. To love her fully.

Tears had started to fall down Rogue's cheeks, the heat from between her legs was returning just at the thought of Remy and now he was saying he wanted her and the only thing she could think of was the frustration she had at not being able to touch him.

Remy needed to touch her, to let that connection of skin on skin if even in the chastest way reassure her. But he couldn't, and instead he got up from the bed and began to shuffle through the things in his nightstand.

Rogue was slightly unnerved when she saw him furrow his brow and turn suddenly to the nightstand. She wasn't certain what he had in my mind, what he was searching for but she knew that it was something. Something that could possibly ignite the distance between them.

Remy rummaged through the drawer that had become filled with junk in the ensuing weeks at the mansion, a pack of matches and cigarettes, countless decks of cards, letters from Henri and Mercy, and then he found what he was looking for. Never before had he needed this, needed to show someone what had been done to him. He was fearful of what he was going to do once she saw.

He realized that this was going to be a horrible moment to tell her, that this was going to make her hate him in ways only she knew how because they were two sides of the same coin. He pulled out the small card, the last thing he had of his time with those people. It sent shivers down his spine along with waves of fury. He turned back to Rogue his hands clasped tightly around the card, her bright emeralds glowing in the dark, widened at the very sight of him and he almost lost his nerve.

"Rogue, dere's somethin' ya need ta know 'bout me. Somethin' nobody else knows," he started slowly. He had never felt guiltier in his life. Never felt like he was ending something before it had even begun. But he knew in that moment she deserved the truth, deserved to see that monster that he was.

Rogue stared at him for a moment a confused look on her face. Surely he had told her everything already hadn't he? She had told him her story. That day, they both confessed their demons. But she was scared, afraid that maybe he knew about hers, the others, the things she willingly led herself into. But he was telling her something. Telling her that…

"After de guild banished me, I had li'l control of my powers. I was still only nineteen, unable, unsure of de things I was capable of…" the words stuck in his throat, he didn't know how he was going to say, going to tell her that he had…

Rogue looked at him with those big, bright green eyes, the white strands of her hair framing her angelic face, her plump red lips puckered in enthrallment. He couldn't break her heart, he couldn't make her distrust the only person she felt she could take to about her mutation, in the secret, furtive ways that they did, using only their bodies.

"Remy…" he held up a hand to stop her.

"Chere, I, killed people. I did it, hurt innocents and…" in all of his life Remy had never cried. Never, not even when faced with physical pain, but at the thought of the pain he had caused others, at the thought of all the pain he was going to cause Rogue he started to cry.

Rogue couldn't comfort him, not in the way she knew he needed to. She couldn't get close to him, not enough so as to stop the overwhelming pain that was flashing in his blood red irises. She scooted as close as possible to him looking up at him with those innocent eyes of hers. He didn't deserve her.

"Remy," Rogue said nervously as he opened his eyes to see her. "I love you."

She shouldn't have said those words. It made him feel whole, complete for the first time, but it only lasted seconds before the words he knew he had to say fell from his lips. Like crushed velvet, soft and welcoming they fell from his lips but the message was danger.

"I was a Marauder; I was in the tunnels during the Morlock Massacre."


	12. A Surprise Guest

It had been two months. Remy lay in his bed, naked, alone, guilty. He was used to this; what he wasn't used to was the ache in his belly, the one that was a strange mixture of lust and longing. He had never felt the two together until he had come to the mansion. Until he had felt the deep guttural pangs of love for the very first time in his life. At twenty-three, Remy Lebeau had finally found love.

He had told her. She deserved the truth and he half expected her to stay there in that bed, half expected her to drain him dry, half expected her to reach out and hold him as they cried together, half expected her to give him the kiss of death she was so capable of. She didn't. She left him there, naked. The first woman to ever leave him, the first woman to ever love him.

He said the words and he knew. He knew she wouldn't look at him the same. He watched as her bright green orbs turned a somber murky green and her lips trembled, watched as she turned over, her chestnut locks sending the last of their vanilla scent towards him, watched as she slowly sat up walked to the window and stared for a great moment out the window, watched as she opened it up and flew out and onto the grounds. She left him there, naked.

It had been two months and they hadn't spoken, two months and despite having been assigned to track down the Brotherhood together they hadn't worked in the same room, two months since she had said the words that released him from his prison. He had loved her before she had said the words, he possibly had loved her from the moment she came into that room and took his breath away and denied him. But that didn't matter anymore because she didn't want him. Not after what he had done. He knew it was going to happen. Predicted it before she could have. He had no reason to live, but lived for her. Because he still, despite thinking he was unworthy of life, loved her.

He stood up from the mussed sheets and strode to the window. It was a full moon.

He picked up a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and made his way down to the Danger Room. It had been two months since he had gotten any sleep. At 3 in the morning, Remy made his way down to the danger room for a quick session before a fifteen mile run. He padded down the steps of the mansion quietly, there was always at least one other person awake at any time but he was unsure of who, or if they'd be friendly. Since his and Rogue's falling out no one was very close to him. Even Storm had been keeping him at arm's length. He deserved it. The first family he could have had since the guild and he fucked it up. Just like he fucked everything else up. He was a fuck up. This was his mantra. He chanted it as he made his way around the corner and into the Danger Room.

Once inside he wasn't surprised to see Logan sitting at the controls. Ol' claws had become his only ally in the mansion, surprising as he could have sworn Wolverine loathed him. But he must have had his own stories because when Remy confided in him not what he did but the extent of what he told Rogue, Logan understood fully. His own days with Weapon X still haunted him and had nearly caused the deaths of everyone in the mansion.

Logan hit the controls, setting them to the highest frequency; a cigar hanging from his lips as he pulled open yesterday's newspaper and began to scan it. Gambit lost himself in the movements of battle as he charged everything and anything within sight. Forge was especially angry at Gambit, not because of the situation with Rogue but because of the damage he was causing the Danger Room and the maintenance repairs he had to make at least daily.

"Wolvie, turn it off!" Gambit shouted to Logan as the last simulation exploded into a thousand magenta fragments. Logan sat up at the controls and turned the dial back to zero. Gambit, was hunched over in exhaustion, it was time for his lungs to scream. His muscles ached but he still had his run to complete as he and Wolverine laced up their shoes and headed out to the grounds for their run. They were always silent on the runs. Always silent in the Danger Room and Remy was thankful for it. Logan understood that Remy needed his body to put his mind to rest, questions just got in the way.

As they made the last turn on mile fifteen and the mansion came within sight, Gambit noticed a small black sedan at the front door. He looked to Wolverine, who shrugged as they sprinted the last mile to see what was going on. The sun had just risen.

Rogue was not herself. She wasn't the steadfast Rogue. No she was Anna Marie once again. The small, timid, innocent girl. In the past two months it seemed she had reverted back to her thirteen year old self, the one that Cody had almost forced himself on, the one that had run away from her problems, the one that would eventually be the girl who practically killed Ms. Marvel.

She avoided Remy like the plague. He didn't know Anna Marie, he knew Rogue. She had told him she loved him and he had told her he had massacred innocent mutants. Wasn't he romantic. But she couldn't face him, because the fact was she still loved him. He had exposed himself to her in the most intimate ways possible and she had shut him down. He had touched her. In every way except one, and her heart couldn't take it. She wanted to hate him. She couldn't.

Anna Marie took to staying in her room unless otherwise called upon. She roamed the grounds only when she knew it was safe; which was never. He seemed to be everywhere she was, his demon eyes finding her emeralds and shaking her to her core. She wanted him still. Her body, her mind, her soul called to him. She had done it again. Pushed away the one she loved. Because she couldn't accept him, not because he couldn't accept her. Irony was her enemy.

It was 5:30 in the morning and she was still awake, she hadn't slept in two months. Anna Marie went down stairs for some coffee and maybe a conversation with Storm. She needed reassurance, this time from a woman's perspective. There was some sort of commotion at the entrance to the mansion but she couldn't make out what it was. She decided against moving towards the door where the Professor, Jean, Scott, Forge, Hank, and a plethora of others had made their way around. She made her way into the deserted kitchen with a small smile on her face. At least something could keep people from interrogating her for the next couple of hours.

She sat at the counter, her steaming cup of coffee in one hand, the morning paper in the other and a bowl of cereal to her side. She was going to try to enjoy the morning, try not to think of Remy. In truth Anna could hardly keep him away from her mind for even a moment. She wondered constantly what could have driven him to Sinister, driven him to such a maniac that he would….She let her thought fall there. She had asked herself this question countless times, but the subject was changed, instead it was why _she_ had joined the Brotherhood. She knew she had no room to judge, but she couldn't help but think of the things that Remy could be capable of it he had really been a Marauder, if had really been a part of the massacre.

She hadn't told anyone else in the mansion. It wasn't her secret to tell, and yet she felt weighted by it. As if it was her own burden she was bearing. She sat there acting as if she was perusing the paper. She hadn't gotten any leads on the collar but it seemed the Professor wasn't worried about the technology that much since the Brotherhood had it. Still she wanted to make sure to get it back. It wasn't there's to have, that and she couldn't fathom letting Pietro one up her. It drove her to insanity at the thought.

Storm had made her way into the kitchen, wearing a simple, white silk robe that hugged her every curve. It seemed as if T'challa had made a visit that evening prior. Rogue smirked.

"Have fun last night 'Ro?" Rogue said not looking up from her paper.

"Maybe just a little," Storm smiled back as she took a seat across from Rogue a glass of orange juice in her hand.

"How have you been? It seems as if we haven't had time to talk much…" Storm cut herself short, she didn't want to upset Anna but she wanted to know what had happened. She had tried not to pry but the girl who had been so self assured before seemed to have withered within a short period of time.

Rogue shrugged her shoulders. "Just been researching things is all. Ah think Ah've been a little unda the weatha to be honest. A cold or something like that," Rogue hid.

"Mmm," Ororo murmured as she took a sip of juice, Rogue mimicking with her coffee.

Suddenly, Jubilee rushed into the kitchen chewing her gum furiously.

"Guys you'll never guess who's back!" she yelled as she pulled Rogue and Storm up off of their stools and dragged them to the foyer.

Jubilee seemed to have grown stronger Rogue thought to herself as the girl tugged Storm and her to the foyer. It seemed that the group of people around the door had grown. And that's when she spotted her and Rogue's face lit up at the sight of the girl's purple hair.

Gambit and Wolverine were somewhat excited. They hadn't expected to have something new make its way into the mansion and their mile dash was great for the competition they had been harboring since, well since Remy had gotten to the mansion. Gambit outran Wolverine by a couple of yards as they both made it to the door out of breath.

"Come on mon ami, let's see what de commotion all 'bout, non," Gambit said between breaths as he turned the door knob. Wolverine followed after him.

Gambit pushed past some of the younger students, Logan all the while en tow behind him and he finally came upon the part of the circle where there stood a young girl, about seventeen with bright blue eyes, purple hair and an expression of obvious happiness. Remy recognized her at once. Her skin a pale color. The color of bones he thought to himself.

He pushed past everyone. She pushed past everyone.

Now the circle contained all three of them.

"Sarah"

"Rogue"

"Sarah"

"Remy"

Silence fell around them as they all stood staring at one another.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think...dramatic huh! Well I hope you guys enjoyed these last couple of chapters, I'm hoping to update very soon with maybe some reconciliation. I mean it wouldnt be much of a ROMY fic if they didnt do something right! ;) anyways there'll be some Brotherhood x X-Men action, some Remy and Rogue action, maybe even some Jubilee x Wolverine action and Storm x T'challa, just depends if you guys keep reading and reviewing.<strong>


	13. Old Friends

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome in fact their encourage cuz otherwise I don't know if I'll finish this story, I mean if no ones reading whats the point right? Just kidding I need to finish this if just for myself. Anyways please review it makes my heart smile and all that garbage! :D**

* * *

><p>Everyone stood staring, as both Anna and Remy stood close to Sarah. She was older than Remy remembered, but then again it had been three years since he'd seen her last, on that fateful day. She looked grown up to Anna, she saw her in a new light, she had matured since she had returned from…She returned from the Morlocks, that's where she was. Rogue was unsure of what to do in that moment but her instincts told her to grab Sarah and run, she maneuvered her way between Remy and Sarah wrapping her arms around the small girl.<p>

Sarah Rushman was a recent recruit to the X-Men, otherwise known as Marrow due to the bone like protrusions she could produce at will. Sarah Rushman had been a Morlock until the day of the massacre, the massacre that Remy willingly took part in, thought Rogue. The only three people who knew what took place that day three years ago stood in that circle of people waiting for the others to make a move.

Rogue pulled Sarah into a hug. She turned her body so that she could send Remy a deathly glare, cold and haunting as her once bright emerald green eyes turned an icy jade. "Sarah, we have missed ya so much, sugah. How are the _Morlocks_ doin'," she overpronounced the word on purpose.

Remy would have been happier if she had just drained him dry there. Sarah. How he would remember her til the day he died.

"They're doin' great, rebuilding. Leech sends his regards. It's good to see you Rogue, I missed our talks," Sarah said honestly as she desperately tried to turn around in Rogue's death tight grasp. Rogue let go at her request.

Sarah stared at Remy for a long while. He was uncertain of what she was going to do. She held his fate in her hands. Could say the word and he would willingly give up his life for her. She meant that much. She was a good couple of inches shorter than Remy but he could have sworn she was towering over him. Sarah's blue eyes met Remy's red on black and the silence seemed to surround and pierce his very heart. He wanted to get down on his knees in front of her, sob into her and tell her…

"Remy, is it really you?" Sarah asked quietly, giving him a once over with her eyes. The man was exactly the same as she had remembered. She fought back a smile.

"Oui mon chere," Remy stated quietly. The crowd stood in awe, watching as the two with enamored eyes, wondering what could have possibly transpired between them.

"I've…I don't what to say, but…" Sarah suddenly rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck placing a kiss on his cheek, tears raining down her face. Remy didn't know how to respond other than to hold her back and try to hold back the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"Remy, I can't believe you're here," Sarah confessed as she placed another kiss, this time, on his lips and she slowly slid down from her spot and looked down at the carpet. She fiddled with her long ponytail of purple hair, hiding her expression behind long shaggy bangs.

"Dat makes deux of us den," he said, a small smile gracing the edges of his lips.

Rogue was floored. Sarah had just….kissed him, hugged him, as if he was her savior. He had tried to kill her, her friends, her family and here she was greeting him like an old friend.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rogue blurted without thinking. Sarah turned around with a look of surprise, she didn't know what she had done to deserve such a reaction but she felt immediate guilt. Remy stood up straight looking into Rogues angry hunter green eyes. He felt apologetic, like there was an explanation needed.

"Rogue!" Storm, Jean, and Scott shouted at once.

"What…I'm…"Rogue realized her uncouth manner and within seconds flew upstairs confused and angry.

"Looks like someone's jealous," Scott muttered under his breath. Logan glared at him.

"Once again you'd be wrong bub, but don't take it personally some people just aren't gifted with smarts," Logan said as he went up to Remy patting him on the back and shaking Sarah's hand.

"What is he talking about?" Scott asked Jean. She shrugged her arms.

"I don't get involved with people's personal lives remember," Jean stated as she turned to make her way back into the mansion.

The crowd thinned as Sarah walked her bags being carried by Remy and Logan into the main foyer. Remy would do anything for Sarah; she in many ways was the incarnation of his soul. Maybe Scott was right, maybe Rogue should be jealous.

"Sarah we should talk, non, cherie," Remy stated as he towed in her bags. Sarah turned to him. To say she hadn't thought of Remy in the three years since they had seen each other would have been a lie, it seemed that her every waking moment and even dreaming moment was dedicated to the man. She had been in love with him for the past three years of her life, and here he was before her.

"Yeah, but I'm really tired from the flight and all. But I do want to talk to you Remy, really do. There's so much to tell you, Leech misses you, he's always trying to run and jump off of stuff," she said a little too enthusiastically.

Remy chuckled, "Dat's good cherie, how 'bout ya rest and we'll meet up fa lunch."

"Okay, noon then," Sarah grinned. Sarah bounced out of the hallway and into her dorm leaving Remy and Logan alone.

"So how do you and Bones know each other," Logan asked nonchalantly as him and Remy started back down the hallway.

"Our paths have crossed befo'," Remy stated calmly. The last thing he wanted was to say anything. If an explanation was needed he'd let Sarah handle it. She was in total control.

"I really hope you didn't corrupt that girl, Gumbo. I'd have to slice and dice ya," Logan laughed as they turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Oh really, well Wolvie, Remy thinks Jubilee be calling ya, better hop to it," Remy joked back and Logan grumbled under his breath. He pushed Remy against a nearby wall his claws coming out.

"Don't say a goddamn word about-" Logan gritted his teeth but Remy had already begun to charge the claws that were threatening to slice him in half.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Wolvie, Remy not tryin' to stop ya from having a li'l fun. He just sayin' ya not one ta judge. 'Sides, it was all in good fun. Remy know ya not really sleeping wit Jubilee," Remy stated as the claws began to glow a bright magenta.

Wolverine stepped back as Remy dropped the charge. He pushed his hair back as Remy leaned against the wall chuckling. Logan scowled.

"Yeah, well let's make sure everyone else knows that okay," Logan stated nervously.

Remy realized maybe he had touched a nerve. Obviously there was more going on between Jubilee and Logan than was thought prior. He smirked and entered the kitchen, Logan followed behind angrily as Jubilee popped up from behind the refrigerator door.

"LOGAN!" she squealed as she ran up to hug him. "Did ya come to like eat breakfast with me finally?"

Remy snickered, "Yeah Wolvie did ya come to eat breakfas' wit…" Logan glared irritatedly at Remy who stopped midsentence and bit his tongue to stop from laughing out loud.

"Sure I'll have breakfast with ya Jubes, but then I gotta get back to work 'kay," Logan said in sweet tone that Remy wasn't used to. Any thoughts about them not having sex went out the window. Logan was totally and utterly pussy whipped. Remy wondered how that must feel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I just love the idea of Wolverine being pussy whipped it makes me smile! ;D**


	14. Ignorance and Knowledge

Sarah was absolutely giddy that Remy was here, he was in many ways the literal man of her dreams. She was exhausted from her flight back from the Morlock hide out but she couldn't stop herself from pacing back and forth in front of her full length mirror. She had definitely grown since the last time Remy had seen her. She was practically an adult. At least this is what she told herself. She loved him. Or the idea of him. Someone hot, sexy, and powerful. Yeah she definitely got used to the idea of loving Remy.

She gazed over herself in the mirror once more. Marrow. She had that name for a reason. Not because she was beautiful, not because she was needed like the substance, but because of the hideous protrusions she could make surface on her skin. She shivered. It had taken a lot for her to finally control her powers enough to keep the protrusions from being seen without her knowledge. Now she had none at least that were visible when she had clothes on. She had a pair on her hip bones, she lifted her shirt up and saw them. She gagged. They disgusted her. There was another one at her tailbone that she hated as well. She didn't feel like examining it.

They were the reason she had to join the Morlocks, the reason her parents left her to die in that sewer, the reason she had grown up so fast. She felt she was somewhat beautiful now. She was short, only 5'4 but she was also waif thin. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't a size zero. She wasn't exactly well-endowed like most others, but for her frame her assets were enough for her to be pleased with them, and possibly for another to be as well.

Sarah was still watching herself in the mirror, playing with her long purple locks, staring at her cobalt blue eyes, when she heard a knock at her door. It was only 7 am it couldn't be Remy yet, but then again…

She opened the door to see Rogue. Rogue looked nervous, as if she had some monster chasing after her in a horror film and was seeking refuge. Sarah was confused and somewhat unnerved by her appearance. Rogue's white streaks fell around her face in a maniacal light and her bun was slightly askew and messy. Her t-shirt was wrinkled and the expression she wore scared Sarah to the point where she wanted to shut the door in her face.

"Sarah I need to talk to you," Rogue stated urgently as she pushed passed Marrow and into the room.

"Sure Rogue, what's up," Sarah said mildly annoyed.

"Sarah, how do Ah say this…How do ya know Remy," Rogue had no time for being subtle she needed answers.

"I don't know Rogue that's a really personal thing to ask, I don't think I can tell you," Marrow stated as she turned away from Rogue. She was definitely scaring the young girl.

"Please Ah need to know, need to know if he hurt ya and if he did why ya treating him like he's some sort of messiah," Rogue said angrily, she seemed like some sort of uncaged animal and it was frightening Marrow.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Rogue, Remy has never tried to hurt me, ever," Marrow said as she walked to her chest of drawers and searched for something to wear. "Rogue it's none of your business, I know him, that's all you have to know. So if that's all can you please leave I want to take a nap, I'm tired," Marrow found a pair of pajamas and stood in front of her bathroom door staring at Rogue.

"Where did ya meet him, Sarah? Did ya meet him in the tunnels on the day-," Rogue blurted it out and the ensuing gasp that was emitted from Sarah confirmed Rogue's worst fears.

"Look Rogue no one knows, that I was there, they just think-" Sarah was suddenly very scared, if the other mutants knew, knew that she was hideous. She had come here after she learned how to control her mutation, how to make it not noticeable and Rogue threatened to ruin all of that by telling them she had been a part of the Morlocks.

"I don't care about you bein' there what does Remy have ta do with the Morlocks tell me what ya know," Rogue said forcefully.

"He saved me and Leech from them, from the Marauders," Sarah mentioned quietly, she stared at the floor.

Rogue was stunned. He saved her. Saved Marrow and Leech. And she thought he was evil, not capable of loving, of knowing what the capacity of human life was. She literally had to sit down on Marrow's bed because her knees gave way.

"Rogue, Rogue are you alright," Sarah asked worriedly as she rushed to Rogue's side.

"He saved you?" Rogue muttered.

"Yeah…"said Marrow, she stared at her feet once more as she remembered how Remy had swept her and Leech up into his strong arms, dodging the other mutants and rushing them to safety as he fought off Sabertooth.

"But he's, he was…"

"He was one of them," Marrow said to Rogue with a sense of quiet acceptance.

Rogue stared back at her. How could she have forgiven him so easily, how, when he was the reason so many people she loved were murdered in cold blood. Rogue was beyond confused and shocked, she could have sworn she was convulsing.

"Rogue he told you?" Sarah asked. She was genuinely interested. Even when Remy had helped them, she knew that he was overwhelmed with guilt, that it was what drove him to keep in touch with her even after he saved her, even after she had found her way back home.

"Yeah, no. Ah don't know, he tried. Ah just couldn't…he didn't mention ya," Rogue mumbled, she was suddenly cold in the room; she felt oddly small and knew that she was shaking.

"He didn't," Sarah said saddened.

"Ah never let him explain, Ah just-"

"You just blamed him, saw him as a monster."

Rogue looked at Sarah. For a seventeen year old girl she was wise. She had seen much in the tunnels owned by the Morlocks. She had learned much about the world and how cruel it could really be and yet she did not blame Remy and Rogue did. Did Rogue really deserve him?

"Look Rogue, I've had three years to think it over, to understand when Remy explained to me why he did what he did. It made sense then but makes even more sense now. I was thankful he saved me and my best friend. I knew he had been there to exterminate us, but he didn't, that counts for more than you'd think."

Rogue stared at Sarah. Green met blue. Rogue needed her, Sarah needed Remy, Remy needed them both. It was a never ending cycle. Rogue put her head in her hands and brushed her hair back. She fixed her strands of white and took a deep breath.

"Can ya tell me, tell me what he told ya, how he explained it to ya?" Rogue pleaded with her almost silently.

Sarah let out a sigh. She had promised herself she would never relay the tale; never admit her true connection to the Morlocks. She was ashamed to a great degree, but it never stopped her from helping them. She controlled her powers in a way that they couldn't and the others envied her but also were extremely happy for her because she had become a part of something larger than themselves.

"I don't know Rogue, it's not my story to tell," Sarah said passively. Rogue's expression was utter pleading, begging. If it had been anyone other than Sarah, if it had been about anyone other than Remy she would have been ashamed. But it wasn't as so she set her emerald gaze upon Sarah in a way that was unbearable.

Sarah sighed and began the tale she had never told another soul.

"It was a normal day. Me and Leech had been playing in the outlying tunnels. There was cleaner water there and we had set up a water slide of sorts. We were having fun, just being kids. I was fourteen at the time, Leech was twelve.

You should know, that me and Leech were friends for a reason. I felt beautiful around him. Not because he made me feel so, but because he made me _seem_ so. Without my powers my body became… normal. Before my protrusions were everywhere. I wasn't able to control them. But around Leech I was finally normal. My hair wasn't purple, but a golden yellow, my skin an alabaster similar to yours. It made me feel wanted to be around Leech. He thought I was beautiful.

We were playing a game, trying to see who could make it down the slide the fastest when we heard the initial noise. Like an explosion. We were scared, we knew the stories the older Morlocks would tell of us of times when the surface dwellers came down to flush them out. So we stayed where we were waiting, hoping the noise was nothing.

We didn't think they would search us out. The big one Sabertooth found us first. He didn't realize that Leech was going to revert his power so he charged at us his claws out but when he made it within a couple feet of Leech he got weak and lost his claws. His frustration only fueled his anger.

We were horrified but being older I knew I had to take charge. I fled from Leech for a moment, I needed my powers. I grew a couple bones and started throwing them at Sabertooth, not aiming just shooting them off in seemingly random directions I was so nervous.

He charged at me and I didn't know what to do, his powers were regained after he got away from Leech and he was coming at me full speed. I started throwing my protrusions at him. Hoping to deter him in any way but it was difficult he was so big and coming at me so fast.

I eventually got one to stick in his jugular and he went down. I ran toward Leech and tried to persuade him to start running when the other one found us. She was running, yelling into a speaker for back up, she burst out sudden waves that made me nauseous. I urged Leech to stay near Sabertooth in case he came to so that his powers would be stopped, but he was still so scared.

I started throwing projectiles at her but she was somewhat powerful at disorientating us and I was overwhelmed with her. I threw another protrusion when he finally showed up. She was calling out to him, crying for help and he stood there for a moment in shock. I knew from the get he was with them, I wasn't under the impression that he was there to save us, I knew he was there to kill us. But I didn't fight him, because the look in his eyes said that he never meant to do this. Never meant to kill, was never told what was really happening."

Sarah took a deep breath at that moment. "You have to understand Rogue, we were sacred out of our minds, and here comes someone who we think is going to finish us off and when he changes his mind and runs after us there are no qualms in our minds. We just do it. Survival instinct takes over."

Rogue nodded and Sarah continued.

"At the moment I thought he was rushing to aid Vertigo, but in fact he was trying to help me. He set a wall near her alight with his magenta kinetic glow and ran towards Leech picking him up with ease, then he pulled me into his arms and the next thing I knew we were running through the tunnels desperately searching for an exit.

'Where is de damn exit, he'll be comin' to soon enough!' Remy yelled as his footsteps echoed off of the bricks. He tried to blow a hole in a dead end and realize his powers weren't working.

'It's me you'll be powerless around me, it's my mutation,' he confessed sadly, crying still from fear.

'Baise!' he yelled. Leech was frightened and started to sob loudly, I had to calm him down.

'The exit is up through this tunnel but it'll be awhile,' I told him as I held on to Leech.

'Come on! Hurry!' he called as he started to run down the tunnel.

We could still hear the massacre happening, but as we travelled through the tunnels the sound became more and more faint. Finally we made it to the exit, the sewage becoming thick in that area. Leech started climbing up when we heard.

Sabertooth had come to, he charged at us like a rhinoceros. Gambit threw me and Leech up through the hole.

'RUN! COURS! RUN!' he screamed at us as he regained his powers. He launched himself at Sabertooth and then he was gone, swallowed up by the sewage and darkness of the tunnels.

Me and Leech didn't know what to do, he urged me to run like Gambit had said but I stayed right there by that entrance, waiting.

It was hours before Remy emerged, bruised and beaten, surprised that I had been there waiting for him. He was half dead. It was my turn to help him. He asked if Leech could stay away for a moment, allow his healing factor to kick in. We dragged him into a dark alleyway, nursed his wounds. It was early morning when he finally was able to walk.

'We 'ave to fin' somewhere fo' ya two ta go. Remy can't,' He winced as he spoke. 'I can't keep ya'll wit me, it's too dangerous.'

I nodded.

'We have someplace to go,' I said. I remembered when Scott and Jean had come to us, looking for mutants who wished to be educated on the outside. I told him where we'd be. He promised he would stay in contact, somehow, he owed us his life.

As he limped off into the distance Leech and I called the number I had been forced to memorize and in that moment never forgot the man with the demon eyes who had saved my life."

As Sarah finished her story Rogue could no longer hide the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks. Sarah reached out but Rogue stopped her. She knew what she had to do then.

"He wrote to me while I was here, even after when I returned to the Morlocks. In the letters he explained why he joined the Marauders. Why he felt he needed to help us," Sarah explained to Rogue.

"Ya don't have ta tell me anymore," Anna stated between tears.

"You should know his reasons Rogue, they are, they…"

"Ah understand enough, Sarah, Ah…Ah need ta talk ta him," Rogue said as she stood up.

Sarah nodded as Rogue slowly stood up from the bed and exited her room. Anna knew she needed to seek out her demon, but was unsure of how to approach him.


	15. Things That Get in the Way

Rogue rushed out of Sarah's room. She didn't know what to do; the very thing she had found herself hating Remy for was the very thing that he loathed about himself most. Could she really fault him for what he had done, he did after all feel remorse, he had even saved lives? Was it enough?

She stood in the hallway unknowing of how to proceed for the millionth time in her adult life. At twenty she was still unsure of what to do, of who to love, of what she wanted most. No, she wasn't unsure of the last two. She loved a man, his name: Remy Etienne Lebeau and all she wanted was to love him with all of her heart and not be scared of anything. Not anymore.

As her bare feet fell against the soft carpet she could feel herself give over to something more than just love, it was a connection she felt she had had for the whole of her life and now it was finally being solidified. She couldn't think of anything other than running straight up to Remy, throwing her arms around him and holding him close to her for the rest of her life. She just needed him in this moment and no matter what he said or did before he was the person she loved now.

As she sprinted down the hall searching for Remy, she felt her communicator buzz. Her heart sank; she knew what was happening, knew something had gone wrong and now, now she wouldn't be able to tell him that she understood, not until after and she worried it would be too late.

"All X-Men report to the War Room immediately!" the Professor's voice rang through the hall, vibrating the communicator.

Rogue rushed to the War Room and hoped with all of her heart that whatever was happening could wait a while, at least long enough.

When she entered the room she knew it wouldn't be long enough, the Professor wore a grave look as the rest of the team spoke in frenzied shouts.

"What do you mean they reversed whatever the collar?" Logan yelled across the table at Scott, pounding his fists into the metal. Rogue could hear the weight of his adamantium bones as they thudded onto the less superior metal.

"What I mean Logan is that they have found a way to use the collar against humans! Can you not get that through your thick metal skull!" Scott retorted in an almost angry manner.

Those words were all it took before the claws came out and Logan switched to Wolverine mode. Those actions were all it took before Scott took aim with his visor and leaned forwards in an attack stance.

Quickly Ororo threw herself in front of Logan her eyes turning a ghostly white as she began to slightly levitate off of the ground with the force of wind that she was sending through the mansion, ruffling papers and debris into tiny eddies.

"Don't you dare!" the weather goddess warned as the house shook with a thunderous clap.

That was all it took for Jean to get heated and launch a chair in Storm's direction, a warning shot.

"Watch yourself Ororo that is my husband," Jean stated through gritted teeth.

Hank always trying to be a mediator tried to step in and calm the team down with reassuring words.

"Now, now people there is no need to get so tense, we should just go over the facts and plan a logical strategy for retrieving the device," Hank said desperately trying to push both parties away from one another, placing a tranquilizing hand on both Logan and Scott in an attempt to bring them back to a normal state.

It didn't work.

"This bub wants his head torn off and I am more than willing to do it!" Wolverine grunted as he lunged forward, sadly he didn't notice that Jean had set him in her sights and the last thing he saw before he was hoisted up into the air was the look of fear on Scott's face. He swore that was good enough for him.

Storm furious at the attack on Logan sent a torrent of wind that scooped Jean and sent her sailing across the room into the wall with a loud bang. Out of nowhere Rogue saw a laser beam as Scott shot beam after beam at Storm as she dodged and swayed in the air. After narrowly missing her Scott blasted one last time and just before the beam was about to hit Ororo, Logan jumped into its path, deflecting the blow with his claws as bright red light splayed across the room and singed the walls.

"STOP IT!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice seeming to permeate every living thing in the room. "PROFESSOR TELL THEM TA STOP!"

Within seconds the room was quiet, all that was heard was the deep breathing and pants of the team as they seethed at one another from the various corners of the room.

"What in the hell has gotten in ta ya!" Rogue questioned the team, fuming.

"Magneto has reverse engineered the collar, instead of inhibiting the gene that causes specific mutations he has found a way of _creating_ them in Homo sapiens," Forge's voice rang out from behind a chair that he had been cowering behind.

"So why are we fighting amongst ourselves?" Rogue shouted once again. Was she the only voice of reason in a house that was supposed to be full of logical and informed and knowledgeable minds?

"Because he's an idiot!" Wolverine glared at Scott.

"Because he's a Neanderthal!" Scott bit back.

"Enough," the Professor stated calmly, his hands folded in front of his face as he seemed to stare off into the distance. "We must prepare, Magneto will unveil his new invention tonight at Senator Kelly's fundraiser for re-election. We must intercept the Brotherhood before it's too late."

His words had an effect on the team. A way of immediately refocusing them, of putting their minds on the task at hand. The Professor glided forward and looked directly at Rogue, his blue eyes intense and stern in their gaze.

"Rogue we are going to need your help immensely," the Professor's words were weighty and Rogue knew the insinuation he was trying to make.

"Of course, Professor, whateva ya need," Rogue stated sadly. Once again she was an outsider with outsider information.

"We must suit up, everyone get to the Blackbird in the next fifteen minutes, ready and able," the Professor spoke as he rolled out of the room, leaving behind a team full of angry and only partially restrained mutants. Rogue felt her body tense and blood run cold, she was never going to lose her title, never going to lose the name that had come to define her.

As Rogue turned to walk out of the room and get ready for the battle to come she saw Remy leaning against the wall, invisible to eyes too busy watching the angsty chaos unfold to notice his nonchalance. In his crimson irises she saw intrigue and resentment. She knew as she continued to walk that she lost her chance, she after all was the Rogue, who could love someone who was known for being a two-face, a double-crosser, a spy.

Remy had been trying to think of way to keep Sarah from exploding with information when asked about their obvious connection to one another. He wasn't ashamed of how they had met but the circumstances that had brought it about. Of course he knew that this was the same thing he had been desperately hoping no one would know about him. The thing that kept him from being the man he knew deep down he could be.

Demons were something he had been dealing with since the young age of thirteen when he had been formally inducted into the Thieves' Guild, but this was a demon that had seemed to bear down on him in the most unnatural of ways. It was a demon that had become a part of him, a way to remind him that he was undeserving of any of the good that life was willing to offer someone like him.

With the chance encounter of Sarah he had been both extremely surprised as well as happy. The young girl reminded him of the good he could be capable of but also the outrageous evil that he was culpable of. He loved her, she in many ways was his saving grace and he knew that the girl had her own affinity towards him. He would have used this to his advantage before but in all reality his life was now held in this young girl's hands, ironic when the situation once was the other way around.

Remy had enjoyed breakfast as best he could with the thoughts of having to find a way to explain to Rogue and Sarah or the possibility that Rogue might convince Sarah that Remy was in fact evil. He wasn't so sure that Rogue wasn't capable of her own forms of deception especially after Logan's recent outburst that seemed to signal that Rogue had a long running relationship with the nefarious group of mutants known as the Brotherhood. He wanted to resent her for it but in fact he just thought of it as another unifying factor between the two, another reason that they were meant to be.

He found himself left to his own devices, something which was dangerous as when his emotions were set off something bad was bound to happen. He sat in the Rec Room, flipping through a deck of cards, sitting on the floor lounging against the couch his eyes fixed on the nothingness that sat directly in front of him. He was overcome by an unknown feeling as he sat on the floor of that room, nothing but horrendous endings running through his mind. His mind stopped as he flipped to the last card in his deck, the Queen of Hearts and then with a sudden vibrating his communicator went off, the Professor's voice emanating from it as if from some ethereal being.

When he had got the message he rushed to the War Room, it wasn't exactly the place he wanted to be at the moment, but the idea of a fight ensuing against some foe was worth not sitting in the Rec Room and pondering his whole existence and convoluted love life. The second he entered he could tell that things were going to get heated. The Professor was explaining something in a calm manner, something regarding the Brotherhood and their possession of the collar and both Scott and Logan seemed frustrated with his cool demeanor. Luckily for ol' Wheels their aggression wasn't going to be pointed at him but rather at each other. Rather than get involved, Gambit merely leaned against the wall and allowed the blows to come and go and took amusement in the fact that the mansion was filled with drama that was not only his and Rogue's. Nevertheless after the testosterone was taken down quite a few levels the Professor went on as Forge cowered in the background giving out tiny bits of information here and there.

Remy felt his ears perk up the second Rogue's name was mentioned and he was surprised he hadn't taken notice of her appearance before. The Professor and she exchanged a good deal of words before the whole team was dismissed to reconvene at the Blackbird in fifteen minutes. Remy was unnerved. Rogue had had some dealings with the Brotherhood, but what exactly? She had mentioned Mystique and her plot to make Rogue a weapon but what else had transpired with them, and why did the Professor seem so adamant that Rogue be there? He didn't want to think of Rogue as a hypocrite, no she couldn't be, surely she had never killed anyone without there being a sound reason, a need for the death in order for peace and prosperity to move forward. Maybe this was the story she had sought to hide, maybe this was her Mauraders, maybe this is what could bring them together despite the fact that he knew it was most likely the reason they would forever be separate. He wondered if he could ever have her for his own, if she could ever love herself enough to love him and vice versa. They were two damaged people, hurt and insecure and stubborn, but they loved each other, didn't they? For the first time in his life Remy Lebeau doubted the feelings a woman had for him. There was a possibility that Rogue could never love him and that option was quite frankly a reason for him to stop living. She was his light, his redemption, the only woman he could love fully because he couldn't do exactly that, he couldn't physically love her, adore her, and feel her but he could do so with his heart with his very soul that seemed to share both of their bodies at once. He needed her and he'd be damned if she didn't need him too. He sprinted off to change into his gear, after this fight was over he was going to explain to her, was going to make right on his promise to her, was going to tell her all the things he had done and if she still didn't love him after, after he confessed his whole being to her, well then he had nothing else to live for.


	16. The Fight Ensues

The Blackbird landed softly on a valley created by two small ridges which provided it ample cover from any unwanted eyes. Two miles and two hours away Senator Kelly would be hosting a fundraiser for his re-election and within the hour a horde of mutants would be doing battle for his human life. The team rounded up and took the perimeters of the gala waiting for Magneto and his lackeys to make their appearance.

Rogue was nervous, this would not be the first time she had faced her mother in battle before but it definitely would be the first time Remy would. She was unnerved by the fact that he would know all the dirty little details, know just how evil she truly had been, and most likely still was deep down. Nobody loses that need for anarchy, it's just redirected is all, and Rogue thought if she had to go through ten years of training to lose that need that still burned within her at times like this, what would Remy have to go through? She didn't want to think that he was at all capable of a repeat of the Morlocks but when someone has the capacity to do something so wicked it never really leaves, she knew this first hand. She didn't want to think of that. It gave her another reason to hate herself, and another reason for her to run into Remy's arms and beg him to leave, to run, because she would not be able to handle loving a man who could possibly do the very evil that could trigger her, relapse her perfectly crafted, reformed character. She wanted to run to him and beg him to take her with him when he left, to flee this place and never return, live on some deserted island just the two of them and pray that life would get better and that their demons would never resurface.

Gambit stood a couple of people down from Rogue desperately trying to keep his gaze from her. She was beautiful in her skin tight green and yellow suit, accented by her worn brown leather jacket that hung just above her waist. He didn't deserve her, but damn did he love her. She was gnawing at her lip and her face was contorted with worry. What he would give to be able to grasp her in his arms and run away with her, leave behind the pain of the past and move forward just them two and their love. He was staring at the sunlight as it seemed to dim around her, lighting her up like she was an ethereal being, the way the sunburnt sky seemed to fade and brighten around her. She was his angel. He needed her. She needed him. Their eyes met for a moment. Green with red on black, emerald to ruby and the devotion and love seemed to flow from their very souls, from every orifice out to the other. Rogue had to stop herself from crying, he was her compliment in every way, and it scared her that someone could be so meant for her, people so undeserving of love that God had literally made it impossible for them to physically love one another. The girl with the poison skin and he was her antidote. The very being sent to make her remember the pain she had caused so many and realize that despite all the wrongs she was right, could be right as long as she was with him, as long as she did right by him. He watched as a tear silently fell from her eye and slid down one perfect milky cheek, she was the reason, was the one sent to make him know, that love existed, that a need for someone could go past the very lust that had overcome his entire being, that shame could be met with forgiveness, that redemption was always possible. She was his cure to the guilt he'd been harboring all his life. She was the thief that had stolen his heart.

They continued to gaze at one another in pure and utter awe of the other, watching their counterparts with fear and love and hope and worry. This moment would never transpire again, this was the defining moment of their relationship, either they would admit to each other their true feelings, their unadulterated need, their horrific pasts, or they would let the very beauty and perfection between them die. But they only had this moment to decide. Gambit took a step toward her and with a sudden burst of fire he lost the very sight of his angel. The fight had begun.

Gambit was unaware of what had happened all he knew was that there was chaos going on around him as the X-Men fought for the lives of innocent humans, and as he strove to find Rogue, needing to make sure his chere was alright. Pyro had sent a flaming dragon flying through the air as a warning to the X-Men that the Brotherhood was arriving and subsequently it had divided the team. Rogue and Gambit were on two totally different sides of the fire, desperate to find one another. Gambit fought and fought in hopes of getting past the flames and into the arms of his beautiful chere.

The Brotherhood may have had the first attack, the element of surprise but the X-Men had the tenacity needed to defeat them. The second Pyro had sent the dragon over head and crashing down upon them, Storm had hoisted herself into the air and attempted to quell the flames with a torrential downpour as Iceman took aim at Pyro himself, freezing over his gear to stop him from creating anymore fire spawned entities. Wolverine was taking aim at Mystique, charging forth in berserker rage with claws out at the agile blue woman as she somersaulted over him and kept him coming after her again and again to no avail. On the other side of the wall of flames, Gambit could here Beast, Cyclops, and Jean but no Rogue. Jean sent whole tree trunks flying at a levitating Magneto who dodged every missile with ease. Gambit could see Cyclops' laser beams as they attempted to hit Magneto but didn't once catch him.

With his attention elsewhere, Gambit had no idea that Toad was directly behind him, nor that he was setting him up in a trap. However, with thief like stealth Gambit was able to detect him before the trap could be sprung. He spun around and sent a flurry of kinetically charged cards at the disgusting beast as he leapt forth but was suddenly blown back by the force of the explosions of the cards. Gambit quickly evaluated that Toad was down for the count before running off. As he came to the wall of flames that was slowly diminishing under Storm's constant rain, he pressed a small button that extended his bo-staff and was just about to use it to pole vault himself over to the other side when the ground shook with such ferocity that it sent Gambit tumbling down to the ground as he was overcome with frustration he watched as Avalanche approached him a sly smirk gracing his face as he stood in a battle stance awaiting Gambit's move.

Gambit ran forth sending a barrage of cards forward before using his bo-staff to launch himself into the air over Avalanche. Partially distracted and disoriented by the mass of explosions that had hit him, Avalanche lost his sight and began to sway, as Gambit landed softly behind him he lit his staff up magenta in color and held it against Avalanche's back, with the notion that Gambit was behind him Avalanche hit the ground once more and yet again Gambit was sent hurtling through the air where he quickly tucked into a flip to stop himself from hitting the ground. Avalanche spun around and faced Gambit, anger latent in his eyes as he charged forward his hands above his head. Gambit too began to run and just as the two were about to smash into each other Gambit used his staff to launch himself above Avalanche. Watching as Gambit spun and twirled above him, Avalanche quickly spun on the spot to try and catch the thief and blast him back with a punch that would shatter his rib cage. Gambit stood firmly on the ground with his feet planted and cockily twirled his staff behind him, smirking at Avalanche who looked at him dumbfoundedly. Suddenly the earth shook again, this time with an explosion as Avalanche was knocked unconscious by Gambit's kinetic energy. He had lit up the ground with his staff as he flipped over the large man and set it off after he landed.

"Check and mate, homme," Gambit stated as he looked down at the injured man. "Ya shoulda known Gambit be de best."

Now that he had nothing left in his way Gambit looked around once more, just in case yet another member of the Brotherhood came at him. He just found Wolverine doing the same dance with Mystique and Storm fighting off Quicksilver with the help of Shadowcat. Gambit took one last look around the field before he hurled himself over the barrier of fire and into a fight he knew deep down he would never win.

Floating high above the fight was Magneto, a vengeful watcher, as Cyclops, Jean, Beast, Nightcrawler and Rogue continued to assail the impenetrable mutant with an onslaught of blows that did nothing to him. Nightcrawler would teleport himself up to Magneto only to be thrown back down to earth by the Master of Magnetism's various metal objects. Jean continued her assault on him by throwing projectiles and attempting to use her telekinesis to inhibit his powers but it wasn't working. Cyclops looked angry and desperate as he shot beam after beam at the grey hair man who continued to float above them as if nothing was happening.

"Rogue you need to!" Cyclops yelled as Rogue had thrown a large boulder up at the man only for him to easily sway out of the way.

"Ah don't know if Ah can, Scott!" Rogue yelled back as she attempted to throw another object.

Gambit bounded forward, whatever Rogue was going to do, he was going to stop her, he wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"You have to, drain him Rogue! DO IT NOW!" Cyclops screamed as Magneto dodged blow after blow with an evil grin and an unwholesome twinkle in his eye.

"Please do dear, it has been so long since we touched," the man's voice seemed to boom amongst the din of the fight.

Rogue dropped the tree trunk in her hands as she prepared to take off towards what she knew would be her death. She took one last look at Gambit, her eyes glittering with tears as she levitated off of the ground staring at his outstretched arms with a longing need to hold him close, to tell him she loved him before she left him for the last time. She looked away.

"Rogue don't do it!" Gambit ran towards her as she flew up above him higher and higher, closer to her demise. "CHERE DON'T, I LOVE YOU!"

His lungs screamed as he ran after her and watched her disappear amongst the clouds with Magneto pulling her out with him. Gambit ran towards Nightcrawler desperation eminent in his whole demeanor. He grabbed Nightcrawler by his collar and screamed into his face.

"TAKE ME TO HER!"

"Gambit I can't….I"

"TAKE ME TO HER!"

Nightcrawler took hold of Gambit's hand as they poofed out of the space and into a strand of time. Gambit was vaguely aware that they were traveling through some portal in time that made the millisecond it took to get to the space where Magneto hovered with Rogue beside him in the clouds seem like years. The whole time his mind remained on Rogue and those last seconds as he watched her emeralds filled with tears. The dark space, the abyss and the only thing on his mind was his angel. He grasped Nightcrawler tightly as the world came back into view and through the clouds he spotted Rogue and Magneto, holding each other in some sort of embrace as Rogue looked on at Gambit and Nightcrawler in horror. Gambit pushed off of Nightcrawler and onto Magneto gripping his cape with steel hardened hands. Nightcrawler poofed back to the ground amongst the others as even the Brotherhood looked on the scene in awe.

"What the hell is he doing!" Wolverine yelled his claws still extended.

Nightcrawler shrugged gravely as the team rallied round each other to pray for their fellow members. Cyclopes clasped Jean close to him as they all awaited the outcome of the fight.

"What do we do now?" Wolverine pointedly asked Scott.

"We wait, Logan, we wait and hope," he stated calmly as the members of the Brotherhood cloistered together off to the side watching intently and waiting for their leader to decimate yet another.

"REMY NO!" Rogue cried out as Magneto pushed her off and she was sent hurtling through the clouds.

"Chivalrous one aren't we," Magneto practically sang out as he held Gambit to his chest. "Too bad chivalry is dead, as are you my friend."

With a swift motion Magneto pulled a small piece of metal out from within his cape and held it up for his own sadistic inspection before plunging it deep within Remy's heart. Gambit screamed in pain as his body seemed to grow limp with the sheer force of the stab. Magneto smiled wistfully as he held onto the man.

"REMY!" Rogue shrieked in horror as she watched the only man she had ever loved slump into the arms of a mad terrorist who looked upon her with an expression of elation. Tears had begun to fall from her face and she couldn't move, frozen with fear and shock. Remy's face contorted in pain, his eyes growing dull and blood flowing down freely, drenching his trench. She averted her eyes with the vision of Remy's dead body being the last thing she saw before her world went black with a sudden flash.


	17. A Flaw in the Plan

"A chivalrous one aren't we," Magneto practically sang out as he held Gambit to his chest. "Too bad chivalry is dead, as are you my friend."

With a swift motion Magneto pulled a small piece of metal out from within his cape and held it up for his own sadistic inspection before plunging it deep with Remy's heart. Gambit screamed in pain as his body seemed to grow limp with the sheer force of the stab. Magneto smiled wistfully as he held onto the man.

Agony seared through Remy as he clutched Magneto but not from the foreign piece of metal currently lodged in his ribs, that was sending electrifying pain with every beat of his heart. The pain was stemming from the breathless shriek from Rogue that set his chest alight with anguish. But Remy couldn't pay attention to his love, not when her life was still at risk. With what little strength he had left he dug his fingers deep into the fabric and wolfishly grinned at Magneto. The Master of Magnetism knitted his brows as he attempted to throw the man off of him but Gambit clung to him with the only force he had left.

"Wrong mon ami, you be de one dying today!" Gambit grunted out.

Magneto laughed cruelly as he let go of the ever weakening man, driving the metal deeper into him.

"You are one amusing mutant, it is sad that you already are dead," Magneto stated thrusting the metal so far into Remy's body that the force sent him falling, leaving the man to clutch at Magneto's cape. Gambit started to laugh and finally Magneto had had his fill of these shenanigans but just as he was going to send Gambit hurtling through the air full of shards of metal he saw his arm and a mysterious magenta glow that had engulfed it. The next second everything went black.

Rogue was falling, plunging toward the ground when she finally had reclaimed consciousness. All around her was the dimming orange light and the soft shell pink clouds that rushed past her. She had a faint dull ache around her as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. The memory seared back to the forefront of her mind. Remy dead because of her and now she was going to die too. She wasn't going to stop herself from plummeting to the ground and becoming a splat mark amongst the grass. A moment later she saw a distinct mass tumbling downward beside her. A mass of brown leather and auburn hair, a mass that she loved, a bloodstained mass that she wouldn't let be desecrated.

After composing herself, Rogue flew up towards the man she loved, covered in blood. Up towards the only person who had ever won her heart. Up towards her destiny. She cradled the bloody mass to her chest, heaving forward towards the ground, washing his body clean with her tears. She landed on the ground clutching Remy to her chest, sobbing with all her heart. She was supposed to leave, she was what Magneto wanted, was the weapon he needed, was the weapon he was willing to give up the collar for. She was an idiot. She had let Remy killed himself for her. She had let him sacrifice his life because he loved her so much he couldn't let her be taken from him. The team silently formed around her, as the wreckage still smoking fell downward like meteors, like falling stars.

Rogue continued to cry over him as she felt the hands of Kurt and Logan on her shoulders.

"We gotta go Stripes, Hank needs to get him back to the Med Bay," Logan said softly still holding Rogue. She nodded in assent as Logan began to try and pick her up.

"NO!" she yelled as she pulled Remy's body closer to hers. After a moment she began to speak between sobs. "Ah need ta take him."

Logan nodded and him and Kurt walked beside her the rest of the team followed solemnly behind. Remy may have not been the picture perfect member of the team but he at least was loyal and willing to lay his life down for the cause, for the team, for one of his own. The ride home was filled with tears and sobs. Hank isolated himself from the team, adamant that there was very little he could do.

Three days later there was nothing but a faint pulse and a small amount of brain waves.

Rogue had resigned herself to stay alive as long as that Cajun heart kept beating. She didn't leave the Med Bay, not since that fateful day. She hadn't showered in seventy two hours but it didn't matter to her, she just needed to be beside him, needed to see his face, to listen to his heart as it faintly beat in time with hers. Hank and Jean had rushed Remy into surgery the second they had gotten back from the fight, those eight hours were the only ones she had spent away from him. She hadn't even gone to the debriefing on the fight.

Ororo and Logan had come in at various intervals to bring her food and sit beside her. There was nothing but silence in the room as they would stare at the man covered in bandages, with scorched skin and blood matted hair. Rogue held his hand the entire time she was with him, feeling his pulse ebb through her, rubbing the scars on his fingertips. She hardly slept and when she did a cot was brought up beside Remy's hospital bed and she curled up beside him, giving him her body heat and clutching his hand in her gloved one still.

A month later and little had changed. Ororo and Logan had convinced her to shower but she still spent her whole days at his bedside, watching the monitor in hopes that the beat would increase, that his eyes would open and his rubies would catch her emeralds in one more gaze. The rest of the team would stop by to check on her and on Remy occasionally, everyone, even Bobby and Kitty despite the awkwardness. Sarah had even come by but the pain of seeing her savior in that condition was too much for the young girl, she returned to the Morlocks after a couple of weeks at the mansion. It was all too hard on her.

"Rogue," Ororo quietly stated her name as she sat beside Remy, a paperback book in one hand and his hand in her other. She looked up from the novel for a moment before turning her gaze back to Remy. She had hardly spoken since the incident.

"Rogue dear, there's someone here to see you," Ororo said stepping out of the way to reveal a man of medium build with dark brown eyes and curly dark brown hair who wore an expensive suit, blue silk shirt and plain black tie. He looked upon the sight of Remy with an air of disgust, not because of the person but because of the condition. Rogue knew the look well, the mix of guilt and pain and overwhelming sickness. It had been what she had been living through for the past month. The man stepped forward towards Rogue and offered his hand to her. She didn't move and when he realized his gesture was in vain he took to looking back at Remy's mangled body. He turned away to face Rogue once more.

"It's nice ta meet ya cherie, my name is Henri, Henri Lebeau," the man stated simply, the disgust still evident even with his words. Rogue's eyes met his brown ones. He was Remy's brother, she knew that much. She decided to give him the courtesy. His family deserved as much.

"Ah'm Rogue," she stated coldly before looking back down at her book, her grasp on Remy's hand becoming ever tighter. Ororo made a noise to clear her throat before leaving the two in the room alone. Rogue did not move; Henri shifted where he was standing. He cleared his throat as Storm had. Rogue looked up annoyed.

"Cherie, I was wonderin' if we could talk," Henri suggested timidly.

"Don't call me that," Rogue stated sternly.

"Desole," Henri said before taking a seat at the foot of Remy's bed so as he was out of his eyeline. "We were only notified of 'is condition last week. We hadn't heard from 'im in months, dis was de worst we could 'ave imagined."

Rogue looked over at the love of her life. She could imagine worse, she had seen it. Him lying dead and broken in her arms.

"Wrong, him dead would have been much worse," Rogue gritted her teeth.

Henri nodded gravely, "Oui…"

"Remy's a lucky man, he has a healing factor. Something only a few mutants have. He would have been dead if it wasn't for that," Rogue commented almost silently.

"But ya doctor, he says dat de likeliness of 'im comin' out of it is slim, non?" Henri's tone was mournful as if his brother was already dead.

"Well that would also be the same doctor who said he wasn't going to live past the first three days and now it's been a month," Rogue was starting to get angry. She was tired of people telling her to lose hope; he was the only person who ever made her feel like there was such a thing. She needed to have hope, because he was the only hope she had left.

Henri let out a sigh and tried to fight back the tears welling up as he looked upon his little brother's broken form. Remy had always been the dangerous one, the reckless one and they had often joked that he'd be the first to go. But it was something that was said, never really meant. Henri had dreaded this day, had missed his brother for so long that he hoped he would never have to face this day. He didn't want to remember the pain that was written all over his brother's body, he wanted to remember the summer days filled with hi-jinks and mischief, the long nights spent thieving, the day Remy had introduced him to Mercy, his wedding day when Remy had been his best man and stolen a yacht just so him and Mercy could have a perfect honey-moon, the day Jean-Luc had brought him home and he first laid eyes on the thin red orbed boy and immediately knew that he had a lifelong friend, a blood brother, a tie that could never be severed. He looked away from his brother as tears started to stream down his face.

"My pere sent me ta see if it was as bad as dey said. Now I know it's not. It's worse," Henri sobbed.

"He's still alive ya idiot, or can't ya see that!" Rogue yelled at the man. How could he claim to be Remy's blood if he was so willing to shrug off the life that flowed through him?

"Non, he's just a shell, a fragment of de Remy we both knew," Henri commented sadly. "Arrangements need ta be made."

"Are ya saying what Ah think ya saying?" Rogue asked in shock. Surely his family could not ask such a thing, could not give up their son so easily.

"De guild has decided-"

"GET OUT!" Rogue shrieked at the top of her lungs as she stood her full height and puffed out her chest in fury.

"Ya don't understand I will not let 'im live like dis, he's not really living cherie," Henri attempted to calm her down, placing a hand on her arm.

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" she screamed into his face as tears fell down from her cheeks and she seemed to radiate wrath. She contemplated draining him but the idea of such a disgrace running around in her head was the worse punishment she could think of. "STORM!"

Ororo and Logan had both appeared with awestruck faces as Henri slowly backed away from Rogue, she was levitating off the ground her fists clenched and her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head.

"Rogue!" Storm shouted at her as she spun higher up.

"MAKE HIM LEAVE,NOW!" Rogue continued.

Logan escorted Henri out and returned minutes later as Ororo sat with Rogue who had begun to sob. The two held her close as she cried for the first time since the accident. She was no longer numb. She was grieving. He was dead and so was she. Maybe now that she was reawakened from her deathlike slumber he could too. Rogue rocked herself back and forth in Logan's arms as Ororo stroked her hair and soothed her with her honey-toned voice.

"Shush, shush, now Rogue. Everything will be alright," she lied.

"He's gone 'Ro. He's gone. Ah loved him, Ah love him… Ah love him…"


	18. Getting Through the Pain

Rogue sat in the Med Bay for an hour as Logan and Ororo, like the parental figures they were, rocked and soothed her to sleep. Logan lifted her up and placed her down on the cot beside Remy's hospital bed as Ororo covered her with a small quilt, brushing her white strands out of her face as her breathing finally became less frantic and faded into the calm and steady gusts of sleep. Ororo stood for a moment taking in the sight of Remy and Rogue beside each other and pondered the intersection of lives, of two of her closest friends. Logan grasped her hand in his giving it a slight squeeze of reassurance. She smiled ruefully at him, tears welling up in her eyes. He gestured to her that they should leave, swinging their hands in the direction of the door. Just as they were about to leave, Ororo turned back receiving a sudden eyebrow quirk from Logan. With grace and a fragile, thief-like touch, Ororo placed Remy's hand in Rogue's and watched as the two seemed to squeeze one another. She shook her head. Remy hadn't moved in a month. She joined Logan at the threshold of the door and as they walked away took one last glimpse of the beautiful couple snuggled beside one another and sighed, her and Logan needed to attend to more severe matters, involving Remy's family.

The pair entered the private living room to see a still visibly hurting Henri bawling into a small handkerchief as Scott and Jean sat across from him explaining something and the Professor held his hand. Ororo took a seat beside Henri on the plush couch taking his shoulder in her arms and pulling him into her to comfort him as he sobbed. After a few moments Henri composed himself and blew his nose in the handkerchief and the team waited to speak to him in the most respectful way possible. Ororo was the first to speak.

"Henri," her voice was like warm water, and it soothed Henri's cold and defeated soul. He looked up at her with bleary eyes, attentive. "What has the guild said about the situation?"

Henri couldn't stop himself from letting out a small, cramped sigh and proceeding to let a few more tears fall. Ororo tightened her grip around his shoulders in reassurance and slowly began to move her hand up and down his arm in a consoling manner. He recomposed himself for a moment and then let out a great gust of air before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He spoke without emotion, the words flowing as if they weren't real, holding no weight but all the weight in the world.

"Dey have decided dat if Remy does not wake up in de next twenty four hours dat life support be stopped and for him to be transported back to Nawlins for proper burial."

The room seemed to grow bleaker as the sunlight that had been filtering through the window was lost behind a large cloud and the atmosphere seemed to radiate mourning. Suddenly the whole sky became covered in dark grey behemoths of clouds and slowly the rain began to trickle, hitting the window pain in small rhythmic beats. Storm had begun to cry and buried her face in Henri's shoulder. The guild had been her family at a time when she didn't remember she had one and now her last connection to that family beside Henri himself was going to be taken away from her, her dear friend was going to be lost forever to the dirt beneath her feet.

"I think we must agree with the wishes of Remy's family. If they believe it is in his best interest," Scott stated formally clutching Jean's hand in his. This situation had made many reevaluate their feelings for one another and how they must go on from now to the future.

The glance Ororo gave him was probably the worst he'd ever received from the white-haired weather goddess. She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. How could Scott say such things? Did Remy die for nothing? The man had sacrificed himself for a cause, for a team not because he wanted to or necessarily because he believed in it but because he believed in the X-Men, believed that they stood for something more and here he was just letting that man die in vain. Her thoughts betrayed her. She knew now that she too saw nothing but the mask of what once was a great man, a great mutant when she looked upon that hospital bed and it sickened her. He was her friend, and now he was gone.

"Son, I think you are not taking into account some very important factors," the Professor stated plainly as the team all turned their gaze on their patriarch. Henri shifted under Ororo and stared at the Professor in awe. Did his family not have the final say in his brother's affairs?

"What do ya mean? He is my brother! He is my family-" Henri began heatedly before the Professor laid a calming hand on his.

"What I mean my friend is that your brother had many families, and here there are many who still have hope, including that girl down in the Med Bay who your brother happened to show for the first time in her life, the kind of affection and love that all need. So please before we jump to hasty decisions take into account all parties involved and do not trick yourself into believing that the only ones who cared for Remy are those who are related by blood as you yourself cannot even claim to be," the Professor's words rang true and seemed to vibrate off of the walls and despite having qualms with the choice of words on occasion, Henri knew in his heart that the man was right. Remy was a man that deserved more than a pulling of the plug as his end.

As the room grew silent once more, the Professor extended a hand to Henri and placed it upon the grieving man's shoulder.

"You will be at home here as long as you like, while you make your decision. Jean if you would please show Mr. Lebeau his room it is getting late and I am sure after such a day he would like to rest."

Jean stood up and gracefully crossed to Henri's side as Ororo took him still in her arms and the two women walked with him to the living room exit where Henri waved Ororo off with a slight smile and she left him in the caring hands of Jean. She crossed her arms and faced the Professor. He knew so much but would do little other than use his words to change Henri's mind. Storm would not blame him; this was a difficult time for them all and despite having everyone beg that things change, fate had been set.

Logan was leaning against a small table, with his arms supporting him from behind. He was staring down at his feet. He may have not been the easiest person to like, but damnit Gambit had grown on him and now he was gone. He was the only man in the house who could keep up with Logan, who had similar tastes, hell that could even out drink him. Logan realized then that even though he may not have initially liked Gumbo he had eventually fallen in love with him. As much as he wanted to be disgusted with the sappy part it was true.

"What do we do now, Chuck?" Logan asked still looking at the floor. The Professor let out a sigh.

"We wait Logan, wait and hope that Henri makes the right decision."

"What about Rogue?" Ororo asked somewhat pointedly.

"The kid's going through something terrible, Chuck," Logan added.

The Professor crossed his hands in his lap and looked at Scott, the toll of being a leader was beginning to show on his face. The last thing that Scott had fathomed when he took the job as leader was having to see someone pass and the guilt that would come with that. At twenty-eight the young man could do little except ponder his own mortality and that of his friends and teammates, even his wife. Remy had not been close to him, but he was still a member of the team and it made his loss that much more painful.

"We are all going through something right now, Logan," Scott interjected angrily.

"Don't start, Cyke. We all know how Rogue feels about him, this is literally killing her," Logan spat back.

"She's only known him for a couple of months there's no way-"

"She can love him. Scott do you really believe that? How long was it before you knew you loved Jean?" Ororo commented.

"I knew Jean for years before-"

"She didn't say how long you knew her, she said how long before you knew you loved her ya idiot," Logan stated rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. There was silence for a moment the reaffirmed Ororo's sentiments.

"Rogue loves him she should have a say in what happens," Ororo demanded.

"She's not his family, Ororo."

"Did you not just here the conversation we just had, Cyke," Logan bit back. Scott was silent yet again.

"We are all his family, Scott. But let me put it to you this way, if that were Jean-" Scott made a motion to protest before Storm put a finger in resistance. "If that were Jean in the Med Bay right now would you be letting her family make the final decision without your input?"

With that Ororo left the room, followed closely by Logan. The rain pounded ever harder on the roof and windows.


	19. A Beautiful Life

Rogue was dreaming; she knew that much from the images floating past her eyes, they couldn't be real. It was like she was submerged in water, seeing things through a veil but they seemed so real, as if they were long lost memories, a forgotten past.

The first had her running behind a young, lanky boy as he rushed through streets and alleyways, scurrying up and over walls, over rooftops, jumping from place to place with great ease and agility. Rogue was having trouble keeping up following this boy and his skinny form clad in only a dirty white tank top and a pair of grimy shorts. He finally stopped on a rooftop, taking a seat on the edge, he pulled something from his pocket and Rogue took a seat beside him out of breath. He smiled at her with a wolfish grin and passed her a piece of bread that he had extracted from his pocket. They gazed out at the city near the sea, bustling with music and people and excitement, the sun beginning to set in the horizon. Rogue looked over at the boy once more and the expression of wonderment on his face taking notice of his eyes.

His eyes were-

The scene changed. Rogue wasn't running but walking down a long corridor, the lanky boy beside her, his auburn hair slicked back and wearing a dress shirt and pair of slacks his tan skin clean. She watched as a servant opened up a door that lead to a study where a large man with thick curly brown hair and a full beard sat scribbling notes. He finally looked up and smiled at the boy and waved off the servant who had led them in. In the corner was another young boy with the same curly brown hair as the man and a pair of wide brown eyes just a few years older than the boy beside Rogue. He was playing with a small toy car. The boy beside Rogue had his hands deep in his pockets as he stared at his feet.

"What's ya name boy?" the large man asked.

"De call me-" Rogue's hearing went out as the boys words spilled out his mouth nervously.

"Well - My name is -, and I was wondering if you would like to join us here. Become a part of our family," the man replied. The boy eyed him skeptically and then responded.

"What do ya want from moi?" the boy stated cautiously. The large man laughed heartily and the boy in the corner smiled knowingly at the young boy.

"You be a smart boy,-. Welcome to the -. Son, why don't ya give ya new brother a tour of de house," the large man responded. The boy in the corner stepped forward and put an arm around the auburn haired boy.

"Come on I'll show ya mon room, we can play wit all my toys, non," the older boy mentioned excitedly as the large man laughed from behind his desk.

The two disappeared and the scene began to dim around them.

The next dream Rogue saw the boy, but he had grown up significantly, he must have been at least fifteen now. His body was leaner and more toned, around his shoulders was draped a large brown leather trench coat and the man with the curly brown hair and his son stood beside him congratulating him on something, patting him hard on the back and passing around cigars. The boy's face lit up with laughter as he talked vibrantly with his two companions.

The scene transitioned. The boy was wearing a tuxedo and primping himself in the mirror as the curly haired boy now much older, paced beside him in obvious anxiety. Rogue watched as the boy put his hand on the curly haired boy's shoulders and smiled stating dirty and reassuring words as the curly haired boy began to blush and adjust his bow tie. The two exited the room and walked quickly down a set of stairs. Suddenly they were outside standing beneath a beautifully decorated altar. The curly haired boy stood nervously fiddling and changing his standing position as the auburn haired boy merely shrugged it off and continued to pat the boy on the shoulders. A bride dressed in white, with perfectly tanned skin and voluminous wavy honey blonde hair made her way down the aisle to the altar, taking the curly haired boy's hand. They kissed and the auburn haired boy whooped in joy and approval.

Once again the scene changed. Rogue was now in the mansion wading through a mass of people as she followed the now much older auburn haired boy. He was following what looked to be a white-haired goddess into the Rec Room. He sat down in a comfortable chair as he was bombarded by names and faces and took each in stride smiling and charming. The boy looked up suddenly his eyes caught by something, Rogue turned to look and saw a blank space where someone should have stood, she looked back at the boy whose eyes grew brighter with wonderment and intrigue. She blushed furiously, who was he looking at? He outstretched his hands and a blank light that radiated in the form of a body appeared and seemed to shy away from his touch. His face fell before the white-haired goddess interceded. His face grew with awe and he stared at the ethereal form as the light began to fade.

Rogue was in a room in the mansion staring down at the auburn haired man as he lay on top of his covers of his bed, clad only in a pair of boxers and the ethereal being lying beside him, underneath the heavy duvet. The being seemed to slumber, small breaths coming from its mouth. The auburn haired man pulled his arm over its waist and pulled himself close to the being never actually touching it. In his expression there once again was that sense of wonderment and awe that he had had before in the Rec Room. He pushed something out of the way of the being's face and pushed his body as close as was possible without touching it. He smiled contentedly as the scene dissipated.

There was a torrent of limbs and faces and Rogue saw nothing but flesh and skin.

Tan and milky white.

A pair of plump red lips.

A pair of firm rough hands.

A creamy thigh.

A browned muscled arm.

A toned stomach pressed against a soft back.

A snowy white backside.

A pair of golden flexed calves.

An ivory chest flushed pink.

Rolling valleys of skin mixed together.

A sudden merging of bronze with alabaster.

The flurry ended suddenly with a cry of ecstasy.

A new scene appeared. It was a beach house on a sunny day. Rogue was sitting on a deck watching the waves. She saw the auburn haired man who was doting on her; he carried with him a pitcher of iced tea and a filled glass that he handed to her with a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening it, feeling, tasting, holding. She was overcome with a great mix of emotions: love, adoration, pride, need, lust. She beamed up at him as he grinned down at her wolfishly before placing his hand on her stomach. Rogue felt a sudden jolt from behind her belly button. The picture shattered.

The beach house reappeared this time she was walking outside from inside a beautiful pristine home adorned with various pictures of her and the auburn haired man, the auburn haired man and the curly haired boy, her and a short, stocky, hairy man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth and the white haired goddess, her and the auburn haired man with a pair of small children, one with chestnut locks streaked white and another with auburn hair cropped short. Both sporting a pair of emerald green eyes set against a sea of black. She emerged from the house dazed to see the auburn haired man in a pair of swimming trunks playing with the two small children in the sand calling her over. She slowly walked through the sand, feeling it slide between her toes as she sat down beside the children. They pulled at her hands and rushed her to the shore as the auburn haired man watched in amusement. She smiled and then was overtaken by the waves. The scene changed.

The last was a lush summer day; she could feel the heat around her and the kiss of the breeze on her exposed skin. The grass was soft and green beneath her feet but took on an almost golden hue. Across from her through a great expanse of field was a tall, tanned man standing with his back to her. She approached him and realized that it was Remy, he was wearing a simple white shirt that was fully unbuttoned and a pair of khaki pants. In his hand was her hand and he twirled and stroked it with bare fingers against her bare skin.

"Je t'aime, Anna Marie, Je t'aime," he whispered as he captured her lips in a gentle kiss, the velvety touch and taste of him permeating her whole being.

Rogue awoke to the Med Bay, her eyes still adjusting to the light, the words from her dream still ringing in her ears, as the steady beeping from the monitor kept rhythm with them. She finally looked over and saw.

"Je t'aime, Anna Marie."


	20. Waking Up

If the dreams were bad this was worse. Surely she was in hell, paying for murdering the very man she loved. Surely this was retribution for the pain she had caused so many people. Surely was experiencing some form of reckoning for all the sins she committed. She could taste cigarettes and spices. This was heaven. His lips were pressed firmly against hers and rather than push him away, rather than shrink in fear she let damnation rain upon her. If Remy was here at least they were together and that made hell worth living through just to have his lips pressed against hers. She opened her eyes and stared into the crimson irises set against a sea of inky black sclera and felt her body give way to peace. She heard the steady beep of the hospital monitor. Her eyes widened.

In the two seconds it took for Rogue to realize that something was definitely different, she had jumped up off of her cot stumbled backward and fallen plainly on her behind with a loud thud. Her hair shielded her face as she screamed in shock. A mass of blankets stirred and the previously dead Remy Lebeau sat up with a grunt, his bandaged body still stiff from a month's coma. He scratched the back of his head with a wince. He chuckled at the sight of Rogue sitting on her ass, she was still his chere that was for sure.

"You were—you were—"Rogue stuttered in disbelief.

"I was what chere," Remy gritted out as he peeled away a bandage that was stuck with blood.

"Remy goddamnit don't do that, you are still healing," Rogue got up suddenly and rushed to snatch the bandage out of his head. She checked his head tentatively, looked at the marking that was still slightly bloody but for the most part healed. She was in awe again. She had watched Jean change this bandage just yesterday and the wound was far from down healing, it was still bleeding profusely.

Rogue had to sit back down on the cot. She stared at Remy for the longest time. She had to be dreaming still, had to, there was no other explanation. He was not supposed to be alive. He was in a coma, because of her, because she was stupid enough to let him love her. She watched intently as Remy looked at her with inquisitive eyes, his eyebrows quirked and a sly smile making its way up his lips. He leaned back against the pillows of the hospital bed pushing them up so he could sit upright. He scratched his side where the bandages for his stab wound were, where the blood had continued to soak through for the past month. He smiled at Rogue and she shook her head. This couldn't be real.

"Ya were dead Rem, dead. This is… impossible," Rogue stated quietly staring down at her feet, tears beginning to cloud her vision. She felt a pair of hands. She felt them. Rough and perfect close around her face. Now she knew she was dreaming. But then she opened her eyes and saw him, saw him fully, not like in the dreams, not with the filter that bleared everything in her sight. He was in front of her, he was touching her. His hands were cupping her face, the warmth of them, the raw, dry skin, the indentions from his scars, the grains of his fingertips. It was all there. Rogue opened her eyes and stared in disbelief. She fell back once again. She began to stutter once again, this time in horror.

"STORM!" Rogue yelled. "STORM! ORORO! LOGAN! HANK! FUCK, SOMEBODY GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Remy sat in quiet repose. He had just touched his chere. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that he could, had this feeling that everything had changed. He was staring down at her as she sat flat on her ass yet again laughing at her yet again. She was perfect. A little smelly but perfect.

"H-How are ya…H-How did ya do that?" Rogue shook with terror. This was hell, she was being touched. She was being given hope. This had to be hell.

There was a sudden trembling of the floor under heavy rushed footsteps and then as if on cue Logan with claws extended, Ororo, Hank, and Jean tumbled into the Med Bay all with looks and gasps of shock. They took in the scene; a bleary eyed, confused, and unstable Rogue was crawling backwards away from a Remy who was currently conscious laughing at her and the looks on everyone's faces, wincing only occasionally from the pain.

"Merde dat hurt," Remy winced still trying to suppress laughter.

"Remy…"

"…Your…"

"…awake…"

"…But…

"…he…"

"…but…"

"…now…"

"…he's…"

"…not…"

"…bub…"

"Okay will everyone jus' shut up and explain please!" Rogue shouted out in desperation as the rest of the room stared in shock that she had spoken. Finally shaking off their daze, Jean and Hank rushed to Remy's bedside checking all the monitors and print outs looking for answers as to why he had suddenly come out of his coma. After a few moments they, Jean and Hank, the smartest people in the room, in the mansion (besides the Professor), in the whole world possibly (besides the Professor again) could not determine why Remy had awoken.

"I am flabbergasted," Hank stated as he pushed his glasses down and squinted at the read outs once more. "Jean are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Jean looked moved to his side of the Med Bay taking her analysis with her and comparing the two. "Yes look its right there. How-"

"Intriguing," Hank interrupted with a smile.

"What's intriguing, nothing's intriguing; its plain old wrong is what it is. What happened? Answers now please!" Rogue yelled in frustration as she rushed over to look at the read outs. All she could make out were tiny wavelengths that went perfectly straight after awhile and then suddenly got steeper and steeper.

"Are ya alright, bub?" Logan asked Remy who had just been taking everything in. He was utterly confused but he didn't need answers at the moment, he just needed Rogue.

Logan retracted his claws and he and Ororo stood on the other side of the bed as the other three began to debate exactly what had transpired.

"Dis Cajun be fine. Although moi t'inks dat dey t'ink otherwise," he said jutting his thumb towards Jean and Hank. Ororo laughed touching her friends shoulder.

"You're really…here…awake," she muttered, Remy sighed and smiled at her.

"Oui cherie."

"Remy," Jean spoke finally staring at him and pulling his body up to check his back. She began to unravel the bandage covering his mortal, fatal wound. With every spin of the gauze the team felt more and more anxiety, what would be revealed? Finally after a few feet of blood soaked gauze Remy's back was revealed. There was no wound. No exit. The blade had gone straight through his heart and out his back and there was no exit wound. Jean and Hank checked his chest bandage. There wasn't even a faint scar. He was perfectly unscathed. Rogue gasped in fright. What the hell was going on?

"Curiouser and curiouser," Hank commented. "Remy do you remember anything before the Med Bay, anything at all?"

Remy shrugged, he hadn't really thought about it much, but sure he remembered. He remembered how he hated hospitals and people prodding him like some sickly person when he was fine. He remembered how he had awoken to his chere's lips against his own and the tingly feeling that had covered his entire body. He remembered dreaming of a life that wasn't his, of a young girl with chestnut brown hair from Mississippi. He remembered dying. Twice.

"Magneto stabbed moi, non?" Remy stated skeptically. Maybe everything he remembered was wrong.

"Well now we know you're up to speed," Jean joked lightly, smiling at Remy and Rogue. "Do you remember anything else?"

"I remember dreamin', lots of dat. 'Bout my life in Nawlins, and here and 'bout dis girl, dis petit fille from Mississippi and…and how she grew up…dere were people I knew…it was," Remy was confused now, he couldn't think. He knew who the girl was, had known it seemed all of his life but he couldn't name her, not here. Not without talking to her alone first.

"Do you remember waking up?" Hank asked.

"Oui, I woke up after a dream. I was in a field and Roguey was dere," he smiled at the mention of her name. "And I told her I loved her and den I woke up and we were…."

"We were kissing!" Rogue shouted as she threw her hands over her mouth. They had touched it had really happened. "Oh mah god Remy we kissed!"

There was silence in the room for a moment as Rogue had a mental breakdown while Remy grinned wolfishly in pride. He had kissed his chere and hoped to do it more. Finally Jean spoke.

"How long do you think you two had skin to skin contact?"

Remy shrugged again. "Je ne sais pas, I woke up wit her lips on moi's. More dan a minute I guess."

Jean and Hank excused themselves for a moment and strained and hurried whispers were passed between the two. They walked back with huge smiles on their faces as they looked from Rogue to Remy and then back again. The four others were beyond confused.

"Well we'll need to run some more tests, figure out exactly what took place, monitor Remy for a little longer, but he seems to be in perfect condition," Jean said happily.

Rogue had started to cry she couldn't help herself, this could not be happening. She was overjoyed. "Ya mean…"

"He's going to be okay, Rogue," Ororo said as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and the two shared and embrace. Logan crossed his arms and gave the closest thing he'd ever give to a smile to Remy.

"So, what now?" Rogue asked.

"Rest, lots of rest. Other than that we can't find anything wrong," Hank stated calmly. "For you as well Rogue, your constant vigilance must have taken its toll. Rest for both of you is what we prescribe."

"And a shower for you, Stripes," Logan joked as Rogue made a sour face and punched him in his arm, shaking her hand off from hitting his adamantium bone hard.

"Stupid metal man," she muttered under her breath as Logan chuckled.

"Hey careful wit my chere, Wolvie," Remy chided with a laugh.

"I also suggest that someone inform the other Mr. Lebeau of Remy's condition," Hank stated.

"What, Jean-Luc be here!" Remy coughed in shock. His father was really here.

"No, sugah. Your brother, Henri," Rogue mentioned guiltily. She now wished she had treated him a little better.

"Alright Logan and I will talk to Henri," Ororo said with a giggle. Remy was never one to like to worry people. Logan and she left, quickly followed by Jean and Hank who made up an excuse that they needed to go over Remy's blood tests again. After a month of being dead, Remy Etienne Lebeau was resurrected. He didn't care what answer Jean and Hank came up with, in his mind it was all because his _ange_, she had brought him back to life. Emerald met ruby and there was a content silence. He knew it wouldn't last long.


	21. The Things Left Unsaid

**A/N: So I've been writing like crazy trying to finish this story even though I really wish it could go on forever. Don't worry this isn't the last chapter but this saga is coming to an end. If you are confused things will be cleared up further in upcoming chapters as well as some major ROMY scenes. Anyways hope you enjoy this one and a special thanks to JasmineBella, Sweetwriting09, SiennaRaven87 and every single one of you who have reviewed or who have favorited or story alerted this monstronsity of mine I am truly apreciative and thankful. So I'm gonna stop blathering on and on now and let you guys read on.**

* * *

><p>There was deafening silence that lasted for what seemed like forever. Rogue was sitting beside him, on her cot, her legs crossed Indian style as she looked up at him, inspecting. His eyes roamed her face. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks; there were dark circles and bags beneath her bright green orbs. Her hair had lost some of it sheen from what looked like a couple of day's worth of dirt and grime. He looked down at her clothes and noticed that she was wearing a simple black-tee with her opera gloves and a pair of his sweats. He beamed at her.<p>

"Ya miss me Roguey?" Remy asked teasingly as he searched her face for any sign of approval. There was none.

She stared back at him intently, still amazed but slightly aggravated. What kind of question was that? Of course she had missed him. Was he an idiot? Well…

"Rem, Ah thought-" she began but her tears got the better of her, they spilled down her cheeks and without knowing he did so Remy reached out and brushed the droplet of water away, his face now at her level. She glared at him in horror and shrank back. "Don't do that Remy."

"Pourquoi?"

"Because any second Ah can lose control, ya could get hurt. It's not stable. We don't even know if-," she demanded. He resigned he didn't want her to be mad at him. He needed to explain, needed to tell her all the things that had happened while he was dreaming. Needed to now their future.

"Anna Marie," Remy began he was staring at her hands now, gloved covered and delicate. She thought to herself for a moment. Had she ever told him that her real name was Anna Marie?

"How did ya know that?" she asked ponderingly as she took his hand in her gloved one and turned it over and began to feel for the tell tale scars. He closed his eyes once again in ecstasy just like the first time she had done so to him.

"Know what, chere?" he asked overcome by the simple feeling, wishing he could only remove those damn gloves.

"Know my name."

"De same way I know dat when you were eight ya fell from a tree and broke ya arm, de same way I know dat for Christmas when ya were ten ya pere got ya a puppy, de same way I know dat we fell in love de moment we saw each other: I dreamt it," he said nonchalantly.

It all made sense now. She had dreamt about him, about the best parts of his life and he had dreamt about hers. But how and why? How did they dream about one another's lives, and how was he now all of a sudden able to touch her?

"Chere I need ta tell ya something," he said adamantly as he stared into her lush green eyes. She nodded in response and he continued. "I need ta explain what happened, wit' de Morlocks-

"No ya don't Remy, Sarah-"

"Non, I do petit. What Sarah told ya was right but ya need ta know why I even became a Marauder," he paused for a moment taking a deep breath to gather his thoughts and compose himself before continuing. "I told ya 'bout Julien and 'ow after 'is death I was exiled, oui. Well dat same night I went ta a movie theater, packed house. Bought a ticket and sat down. What I never told ya was dat I didn't mean ta kill Julien. My powers were uncontrollable at certain levels, it was an accident, I hadn't meant for 'im ta die.

"De night I was exiled I lost my guards and went ta de movies. In de theater I started ta t'ink 'bout all de t'ings I had done wrong in my life, all de sins I committed, all de pain I had caused. I became angry wit myself and lost control. I set de whole auditorium alight wit kinetic energy and wit'in seconds de whole place had exploded," Rogue's face had taken on an ashen pallor and he had to look away.

"Luckily, dere was no one in my theater. I had specifically asked for a ticket ta a dud movie. No one was hurt mais I knew I needed ta get help for my powers. Dats when Sinister showed up. We struck up a deal, he promised ta help me control my powers for a small fee, equivalent ta fifty thousand dollars was de words he used. Didn't know den what I know now. Didn't know that what he meant by help me was cut a piece of my brain out, or dat ta him fifty grand was worth almost a year in servitude. Dere's a reason I don't like de Med Bay, or Hank runnin' tests on moi. I was mutilated and den sent out in ta de world ta find more lab rats, ta desecrate t'ings, ta cause destruction because I couldn't handle my own responsibility. De day he sent moi ta de Morlocks, was de day he stopped trustin' moi.

"I had been in charge of de Marauders befo' mais dat day he knew he couldn't trust me. He let Vertigo be team leader, let 'er handle everyt'ing and dat's when I finally snapped. He's still after me for my debt, mais Je vais mourir avant* I go back," he finished the speech with Rogue's hands still in his a tear gracing her perfect alabaster cheek. He once again wiped it and this time she did not shy away, at least not initially. She moved away from him and he couldn't help but curse himself for telling her. No, she deserved the truth and he knew that and he also knew the risk that came along with telling her about his past in full. He had a chance. She let out a sudden sigh and turned to face him again.

"That doesn't change anything," Rogue stated firmly.

"Quoi?"

"It doesn't change the fact that Ah love ya stupid," Rogue said giggling lightly.

Remy smiled brilliantly and pulled her against his chest before wincing and grunting in pain from the sudden gesture. She pulled back slightly, still worried about the physical contact but less so now than initially. Remy had never before felt so elated. He not only was loved but he had been forgiven, his past was behind him and he could finally move forward. It was as if he had extricated himself from a weight that had been dragging him to the deepest depths of the ocean and was now free to swim to the surface. He was unsure if he could make it but there was the chance and that was all he wanted, was the chance to be loved.

Rogue stared at him for awhile longer his words still clouding the air. They didn't change a thing, she had meant that whe she said it. What they did is show how truly meant for each other they were. She was in awe, everytime she though she loved Remy she realized her current definition of the word could never define their relationship, it defied all labels it just was; a rogue, a thief, a devil, a temptress, a seducer, a rebel.

She knew she had something to tell him some explaining to do herself but she was overwhelmed by a sudden sense of contentment being held against Remy's chest firmly, like it was the only moment she could live in for the rest of her life. His lips brushed her forehead in reassurance and it took all there was in her not to breakdown in tears. She looked up at him and his large crimson eyes and long auburn hair and the scruff of stubble on his chin and his perfect lips and sighed. He deserved to know, it was time for her admission. She began to cry.

Remy pulled her closer to him as she shook with sobs. Her whole body seemed to quiver in fear and it made him worry; the heart monitor began to beep at a quicker pace.

"Chere," Remy crooned.

"Remy!" Rogue pulled away staring intently at him and then at the monitor. She distanced herself even farther as Remy kept reaching for her, his hands gripping her wrists. She was causing this, she was causing him pain.

"Let me go, Ah'll hurt ya. You have ta let me go!" Rogue struggled against him in an attempt to break free, scared, horrified that she was killing him yet again. His grip on her wrists grew tight and with a sudden force mustered from deep within him, Remy yanked her against him, trapping her in tired, weak but firm arms and glaring down at her disheveled face with a smirk.

"Neva, Je t'aime Anna Marie."

As much as Rogue wanted to recoil from him, to stop herself from being the reason that he got more hurt, she couldn't help the unfiltered need she had to be near him and feeling once again his muscled sinews warm and vibrant with life was enough to make her rethink anything else. Her green eyes met his scarlet one as he pushed her silvery strands from her face. She let out a breath and the sweet scent washed over his face and he nearly lost himself, could lose himself in just her breath if he wanted. She was all he would ever need.

"Remy," Rogue started tentatively. He nuzzled her head to continue. "It's mah fault that you're here, that you're like this."

Rogue couldn't hold back the tears but rather than console her like he wanted to, Remy let her cry in his arms as she waited to catch her breath to continue.

"Magneto didn't want the collar at all, he just wanted a way to get me in the open, to get me to be his weapon, to use me like he had before. It was all a plot and Ah shoulda seen it comin' and you put yaself in danger for me and Ah couldn't help ya, Ah didn't do anything ta save ya because…" she drawled on in sobs and Remy had pulled her up closer to him, as close as possible, the heat from her body radiating through him.

"Petit it doesn't matter."

Rogue's head popped up without warning nearly knocking Remy out. She stared at him with bright innocent eyes filled with tears.

"What do ya mean?"

He smiled devilishly to himself. "Je means dat ya didn't know and even if ya had I still woulda jumped 'im. Je t'aime and I'm more dan willing to die for de woman I love."

If it was possible for Rogue's eyes to get blearier they did and she grasped Remy with all her might pressing her face against his bare chest without any thought. He smiled warmly against her hair and waited for her to compose herself.

"Ah love ya Remy Lebeau," she whispered against his skin, her lips moving in silent grace and Remy felt his whole body levitate from one place into her. She was his, she loved him, they loved each other. Never before had he had this feeling of pure and utter perfection. He pushed Rogue's chin up with his finger and gazed into her hunter green eyes and saw his entire life flash before him, the future he knew was possible, the future he had seen in his dreams. He was enamored by her beauty and with a single motion stole a kiss from those perfect plump lips and knew that life was truly beautiful and that redemption was a truly blissful thing.

* * *

><p>French Translations are brought to you by Google Translator, so don't yell at me please yell at google if its wrong.<p>

Pourquoi- why

Quoi- what

mais Je vais mourir avant – but I will die before


	22. Comas and Commas

**And the Saga continues...**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before their kiss was interrupted it. Remy wasn't surprised in the least, but that didn't stop him from making a guttural growl at the intruders to his perfect bliss, his rapture found between two plump red lips that happened to be attached to the most gorgeous being he'd ever laid eyes on. He also wasn't surprised at who was doing the interrupting; Henri after all did have a penchant for walking in on Remy.<p>

Henri's face was ashen with disbelief. Remy was starting to think he looked like some sort of zombie the way everyone kept staring at him like he was dead and came back to life, oh wait he was and did. Merde he was going to have to remember to be more sensitive about the whole coma thing. He smiled sadly at his brother who stared at him with those large brown eyes glimmering with tears and who ran over so quickly and crushed himself against Rogue and Remy that it was hard for either to breathe. Rogue quickly wriggled out of the brother's grasp and pulled away frightened of the unpredictability of her powers and the unexplained reason as to why Gambit could suddenly touch her. She didn't want to risk putting Henri in a coma as well, exactly how would her future in laws feel if she was the reason that two of their sons had been in comas. She grinned to herself: future in-laws, she had thought. She stared down at Remy and his brother's embrace with a smile. Their closeness was evident and she felt slightly guilty that she had treated Henri so badly.

She shifted on her cot as Henri began to speak, Ororo and Logan standing in the doorway of the Med Bay watching intently. Rogue joined them.

"Rem, ya don't know how bad dis was," Henri stated punching his brother in the arm. "Ya nearly gave père a fatal heart attack."

"Wouldn't be de first time, eh Henri," Gambit joked back.

"De ol' man was dying when he heard but ya know de terms of ya exile. Père couldn't leave not even ta check if ya were dead; it nearly killed him."

"Desole frère, mais dis wasn't exactly somet'ing I planned on happenin'," Remy stated thoughtfully.

"Oui, oui. So how ya feelin' now?"

"Petit sore and very tired mais bon," Remy looked over at Rogue as he talked, looking at him with a wistful smile. "Tres bon."

"Ahh," Henri muttered, watching Rogue with knowing eyes. "Tres belle fille, as usual."

"Non, she's not like de others. She's so much more, frère. She be mon ange, be like Mercy ta ya."

" 'Bout time ya get one of dose frérot," Henri chuckled smiling intently at his brother. After years of womanizing it didn't surprise him that Remy had fallen for a fille or that she was more fiery and beautiful than all of his former conquests put together. He had to be proud of his brother.

Rogue stood for a moment before realizing that she wanted to clean up. There was no longer imminent danger, she could leave and know that Remy was in good hands, plus a shower would only take twenty minutes at the most. She turned to leave when she heard his voice calling after her and her heart leapt.

"CHERE! Where ya be going?" Remy asked loudly to catch her attention.

Ororo gave Logan a knowing grin as he let out a gruff sigh. He still wasn't exactly the biggest team Rogue and Gambit supporter but hell if he was going to let the kid not love who she wanted. Rogue turned back around on her heel to see his eyes filled with a sudden playful pout that made her smile instantly. She jutted out her hip, placing her hand on it before speaking.

"Ah need ta clean mahself up Swamp Rat, don't wanna be with ya smelling like the danger room on a day when Logan is running it. Don't worry Ah'll be back in twenty," she smiled at him before winking at taking his leave. She couldn't think of anything cuter than seeing Remy Lebeau pout, it was pure satisfaction.

Remy sighed as she left. There was something ridiculously sexy about her sassy little hip jut, that sent a shiver up his spine and down, well he couldn't think about that at the moment with his current company but it was definitely something he would have to revisit at a later time.

"Dat fille be perfect fa y' homme," Henri shook his head at his brother. "She know just how ta put y' into y' place."

"Like I said, she be my Mercy," Remy joked and the two brothers shared deep throaty chuckles that Rogue could hear from the hall as she rushed to the elevator. She needed to get into a shower, she needed to think, needed to get these dreams running through her head straight, to control the undeniable urge to smile and run her tongue over her lips just to taste the sweet mix of cigarettes and Cajun spices and something all Remy.

Once inside her room, Rogue had forgotten just how little had changed. She looked around and saw her mussed sheets and clothes strewn on the floor, a pair of gloves here and there. She noticed a pair of Remy's jeans. She had taken to wearing his clothing, it made her feel better, to be able to smell him on her to have that distinct feeling of worn warmth that only came from wearing someone else's clothing. She shook the familiar feeling in her gut, creeping out to her limbs off as best she could as she began to strip for her shower.

Thoughts had been clouding her mind ever since Remy had awoken. What had happened in that hour that she had fallen asleep? What had changed that she had missed? She had been at his side for over a month and there had been no sign of change and then suddenly he was awake and could touch her. And then there were the dreams, the one they shared, the memories they had and new ones to be made?

She was extremely confused as she pulled off her shirt and gloves and tossed them into the growing pile of clothes in the center of the room. Maybe she was turning too much into Remy. She walked into her ensuite bathroom and turned on the shower letting it run as she continued to undress. Had she ever felt as amazing as she did at this moment? All of her other relationships had crumbled under the yoke of her powers and here was Remy the answer to everything, the least likely candidate who was so willing to love her. She couldn't deny her love for that man, even though he could be absolutely irritating his tenacity had brought them together, maybe it was his utter love for her that made her love him. No there was so much more. He represented all the things she loved about her childhood. Danger and recklessness, adventure and being carefree, family and loyalty, fun and freedom, touch and love, perfection. He was her version of perfect. She looked to the days they spent together in those dreams and her heart seemed to lift out of her chest it was so light.

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade over her taking care to relax all of her muscles and wash extra thoroughly. The last thing she wanted to be was smelly around the love of her life. She squeezed out some more of her favorite magnolia scented shampoo and scrubbed furiously at the grime. She took in a deep breath as the scent began to mix with the steam and permeate the entire room. She stepped out of the shower, quickly toweling off her body and drying her hair before taking a look in the mirror. She knew she didn't look different, that she hadn't changed but somehow she felt she had as if the nude figure staring back at her was someone brand new. She hated the idea of the cliché that love had changed her but realized this could be the only reason. She smiled, throwing on a pair of Remy's jeans and her favorite green top with her white opera gloves.

As she walked down to the Med Bay she ran into Jean and Hank as they were discussing rather animatedly Remy's blood test and other test results. Rogue tried to sneak up on them to ease drop but was caught by Hank as he turned around and addressed her.

"Ah Rogue there you are, we were just about discuss Remy's test results with him if you would care to join us."

Rogue nodded, embarrassed once again, but smiling none the less. As the three of them entered the Med Bay, little had changed. Henri and Remy were still laughing although now Storm was included in the reminiscing; Logan was still scowling, sitting in a chair in the fair corner of the room. As Rogue made her way into the room she caught Remy's eyes that seemed to smolder even in the bright ever present light of the Med Bay and the wolfish grin that he gave her sent her whole body alight with need. He was so ridiculously sexy sometimes. She took a seat on her cot, Remy turning to her and taking her hand as they awaited the explanations they both had been waiting for.

"Well Remy we have some news," Jean stated happily, clipboard in hand. "It seems that all your vitals are perfect. And that aside from some soreness like you have told us your recovery is going extremely well. Although we'd like you to refrain from any straining physical activity for the next couple of weeks until your body fully recuperates."

"As for why you came out of the coma, we think we have an idea," Hank stated blatantly. "It seems that you flatlined not but two minutes before your vitals spiked to normal levels."

Rogue felt her stomach drop. Hank looked over to her.

"Jean and I believe that his may be due to skin on skin contact you may have had with Rogue just prior to flatlining."

"Oh mah God!" Rogue said behind her hands as tears began to rise in her eyes. Remy pulled her hand back into his and touched her face making her look at him. His scarlet orbs were reassuring and his serene smile made her feel slightly better.

"Mais I can touch her now wit'out getting' hurt," Remy questioned.

"Remy, your mutation is based on energy projection correct?" Hank asked.

"Oui."

"And Rogue's mutation is based on energy absorption," Hank nodded towards Rogue as he stated the words.

"Therefore it would be possible for Remy to touch you Rogue, as he is constantly producing excess energy which you can absorb without harming him. However, when he was in the coma his abilities were in remission and therefore you were able to absorb him," Jean continued.

"So Ah killed him," Rogue gasped as the tears began to flow. Remy grasped her and pulled her close throwing Hank and Jean dirty looks as she sobbed against his chest. How dare they say that his chere had killed him? She was his reason for living.

"No!" Hank stated insistently. "You saved him Rogue."

"What?" Rogue asked in surprise. Jean smiled knowingly.

"Your absorption somehow kicked started Remy's healing factor and abilities so that they regenerated at an exponential pace. If you had never touched him, he may very well have been in that coma for the rest of his life."

"Wait so y' saying dat she kissed moi outta my coma?"

"At its most basic element, yes," said Hank.

"Well that would make you a regular Sleeping Beauty, wouldn't it now Gumbo," Logan quipped and the whole room roared with laughter.

"Dat's okay wit moi as long as I get ta kiss dis belle creature." Remy smiled down at Rogue placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head as she snuggled closer into his chest.

"Wait so Ah can touch Remy?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Yes, as long as his powers are intact you can to can touch your Cajun as much as you want," gleamed Jean.

"What about the dreams can ya explain those?" Rogue kept going legitimately interested.

"As for those we are uncertain. We believe it may just be a residual effect of the absorption but that still wouldn't explain Remy's complimentary absorption of you Rogue. We have a notion that his Empathy which blocks out psychic readings but allows him to project and absorb feelings may have something to do with it, but nothing is known for sure," Hank commented.

Rogue nodded as Hank and Jean continued with small details that she was hearing and taking notes on in her head but that kept her somewhat uninterested. All she knew was that Remy was better and it was because of her, she felt like this shouldn't be true but they had confirmed it. She owed him still; she had after all killed him twice, and saved him once.

The others took their leave of the room eventually; Henri even left telling his brother he needed to contact the guild with the news but winking at Remy as he exited. Rogue knew what they all were doing and she had to say it didn't bother her in the least. It didn't bother Remy in the least either, the only thing he had been thinking about since they had told him he could touch Rogue was touching her in all the ways he knew she had missed.

As soon as Remy saw the sole of Henri's shoe make its way into the hall he pulled Rogue down on top of him and pulled her lips into a fervent kiss. She was surprised at first but melded so easily into the embrace of their lips that she couldn't complain very much. His lips were soft and supple and filled with promises of love and Rogue could have sworn she could melt into them. Remy kept on with his exploration allowing his hands to travel to the small of her back pressing her into him further as they began to roam underneath her shirt and the rough pads of his finger slowly stroked her back sending electrifying impulses up her spine. He felt her moan against his mouth and took advantage, opening her lips for entrance and joining his tongue with hers. Once again she was lost, almost out of breath at the pleasure he was sending throughout her body with a simple kiss. She pulled her hands through his hair and felt him grin against her lips. She knew she was going to regret her next action.

She pulled away from Remy suddenly, the heart monitor beeping rapidly in the background. His face didn't show hurt as much as faux frustration veiling amusement.

"Chere!"

"Ya need ta rest Swamp Rat! Don't argue back, ya heard what Hank and Jean said no straining activity," Rogue teased as she sat up, her hands running playfully over his chest.

"Mais-"

"No buts Swamp Rat, a couple of weeks."

Remy's began to pout, his lips puckered out as he crossed his arms over his chest and Rogue couldn't stop the giggle that broke past her lips. She snuggled back down against his chest pulling his arms around her, hitching her leg over his. He kissed her hair before settling down into the hospital bed comfortably. He began to play with one of her white locks, running it through his fingers. He was content just like this, for now anyways. He had a couple of weeks how long could that really be? Not that long, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Can I just say that I really don't think there's anything sexier than a Remy pout, I've imagined it several different ways and it never changes. Anyways onward ho!<strong>


	23. Starts and Stops

It had been two grueling months of recovery. Two months of waiting after a month in a coma. Two months of knowing he could touch his beloved chere, of aching for her, of needing her and not being able to show her just how indescribable that kind of touch could be. Two months of starts and stops and Remy could've sworn he was slowly but surely going insane. He felt like he was a teenager again, and even then he was getting laid so it was like he was prepubescent again. He didn't want to say he hated it but it was definitely frustrating.

He had to work his way up with Rogue, which wasn't all that bad; after all they had both thought they would never be able to touch each other ever. But never before in his life had Remy Lebeau ever stopped and started and stopped so much in his life. He felt like he was constantly yo-yoing and part of him suspected that Rogue actually enjoyed it. He didn't mind it all that much though; his chere was giving him more than he ever thought possible so he was a happy Cajun for that. Nevertheless he wanted to solidify their relationship in ways they had yet to.

The day had started as normal, Hank and Jean had informed him that there would most likely be another week's worth of rest before he could actually do whatever he wanted but something in him made him think that the two were just sadistic doctors wanting to watch his sexual frustration. He woke up that morning, Rogue's body strewn across his as the dim morning light crept across their bedroom. He loved thinking that; _their_ bedroom. She had moved into his room the second that Jean and Hank had said it was alright for him to leave the Med Bay and he was more than thrilled just to be out of the hospital like environment that brought back so many bad memories but then Rogue had told him that she wouldn't be away from him for another second and he literally felt his heart soar. She hadn't moved any of her stuff in yet but it was enough for her to be sharing a bed with him every night.

Remy pulled her body off of his somewhat sadly and rolled out of bed stretching lightly and yawning. He heard Rogue roll over and groan in disapproval at him and he couldn't help but grin widely. He rolled back over onto her pulling down the sheets to run his fingertips along the exposed part of her back and watch her sleepy, closed eyed reaction to his ministrations. She smiled sleepily and yawned and he couldn't stop himself from placing a kiss on her lips as she gasped for air. He filled her lungs with his sweet breath and Rogue swore she could survive on it for the rest of her life. She opened her eyes suddenly and then broke the kiss regretfully needing actual air to sustain her lungs. She gasped and Remy couldn't stop himself from chuckling softly.

"Wakey, wakey, Roguey."

"Mmmm- Swamp Rat it is too early."

Remy chuckled once more as he stood up from the bed and found his jeans that were lying on the floor stepping into them before turning back around to face his lovely chere. Rogue stared at him. She didn't think she would ever get over how absolutely gorgeous he was. The way those jeans hung just above his hips was almost sinful and the stray strands of hair in his eyes drove her crazy because they just made the crimson irises smolder that much more in the dim light of the room.

"Find somet'ing ya like Roguey?"

Rogue sat up in the bed, pulling the sheets around her, her hair falling around her shoulders in wavy tresses. She raised her eyebrows.

"Ah think Ah more than like what Ah'm seeing."

The way her eyes glinted and the sultry smile she was sending him were driving him to insanity. Remy's body shivered. He loved when she was so confident with him. It was something he knew came natural to her but that had long been suppressed since her mutation had manifested. He loved her more than there were words to describe, more than there were stars in the sky, more than he could ever believe humanly possible.

He gave her his trademark wolfish grin before grabbing a shirt out of his bureau and then leaning towards her to steal her lips in another kiss. She pulled him closer and closer desperately trying to bring him back to bed. She wanted to have the warmth of his body beneath her as she slept for at least another hour. Remy finally broke the kiss, he wanted to believe that he was giving Rogue a taste of her own medicine but he really just needed to see Jean for his physical therapy. It was the stupidest part of the day but both Rogue and Stormy had insisted on it and he wouldn't dare cross them both, not while they were both in the same house anyways.

Rogue pouted her lip as Remy chuckled once more, standing back up as she crushed herself amongst her pillows.

"Gotta get ta PT petit, only a couple more sessions before I be a free man," he stated with an eyebrow raise and twinkling eyes. "Meet ya for breakfast in half an hour."

And with that he turned and left as Rogue tried to settle back into slumber but realizing it would be difficult without her Swamp Rat to lull her to sleep. She gave into being awake and set to get ready for the day.

Remy made his way to one of the various training rooms where he met with Jean twice a week for physical therapy. He knew he was perfectly fine now but it seemed all the female members of the X-Men were adamant that he go about recovering the right way. Did his healing factor amount to nothing? Maybe he wasn't Wolverine who could be torn to bits and then spontaneously morph back together but hell he was more than fine after two months.

The red head sat in the room talking to her husband about something when Remy entered. Both set their eyes on the Cajun with curious smiles and Remy was somewhat caught off guard.

"Remy it seems I have some good news for you," Jean said as she approached him. He noticed she wasn't dressed for PT, she was wearing her usual attire, professional business clothes and there was the added oddity of Scott.

"Quoi would dat be, petit?" Remy questioned with a tone of playful interest.

"You are free to do as you please. Hank and I got your final test results back and it looks like your cell and muscle regeneration are at stable points and your body is near the physical condition it was prior to the incident, so you are free to go. I release you my prisoner," Jean added in a mocking tone and they both laughed.

"Well den cherie, Clopsey, I will be on my way. I have breakfast ta attend ta, wit a certain Southern Belle," Remy tried to hide his elation.

He turned on his heel and sprinted out of the room. He was free, and today would be the day he would remember for the rest of his life. Today he was going to love his Anna Marie the only way he had left to show her. He grinned to himself as he went to set up breakfast for the two of them.

Remy sang to himself in the deserted kitchen as he prepared a typical southern breakfast for his belle fille. Rogue was the one who usually made breakfast, which meant it usually consisted of cereal but today Remy was going to dote on his Anna Marie in more ways than one. He made old fashioned grits, with buttermilk pancakes and eggs overeasy the way she liked them, with extra crunchy bacon, fresh fruit and fresh squeezed orange juice. He was beyond excited to see the look on her face when she saw all of the food and looked at the clock every two minutes to see just how long it would take for her to get there.

Rogue was early. She had been up since Remy had left and though she had taken her time to get ready she figured she would have enough time to scramble some eggs for him instead of the usual cereal. Today just felt special for some reason and she couldn't put her finger on it. She walked into the kitchen to the sweet aroma of sizzling bacon and could help the smile that began to spread across her lips, especially after she saw who was frying it, standing diligently over his skillet.

"Cajun, what are ya doin'?" Rogue asked half surprised, half irritated. He was supposed to be at PT after all.

"Cooking for mon ange," he responded with a shrug and a grin. "We be celebrating cherie!"

"Exactly what are we celebrating?" Rogue asked with a quirked eyebrow that reminded Remy so much of Logan it was almost scary. He shook the thought out of his head as he slid the bacon out of the skillet and onto a plate as Rogue took a seat across from the stove on the island counter top, leaning across it to get a better look at what Remy was cooking.

"Remy be a free man!"

"Ya mean-"

"Oui, no more physical therapy. I am officially as healthy as a horse."

"So ya decided ta cook?" Rogue asked skeptically.

"Oui, ta celebrate."

"Ya made grits ya crazy Cajun, do ya know how long it has since Ah had grits!" Rogue exclaimed in excitement.

"Non, but moi assumed awhile." Remy said as he began to plate the food and then walked around the island, plates in hand. Once the food was safely placed Rogue through her arms around Remy and pulled him into a kiss. He was ridiculously thoughtful sometimes. She broke the kiss.

"Ya too much ya know that, Remy Lebeau."

"Oui, Je savais que*."

Rogue wolfed her food down in a most unlady like fashion that nearly made Remy choke on his food from laughter. He loved the way she didn't give a damn who knew that she liked to eat, it was one of his favorite qualities about her, that her appetite seemed to be comparable to that of a 350 lb linebacker and yet she could keep that sinful body. It had to be magic.

"So what do ya wanna do today Roguey?" Remy had a few ideas of his own about how he wanted to spend the day but he didn't want to give Rogue the wrong idea that that was all that was on his mind despite the fact that it was.

"Ah dunno Cajun, Ah'm kinda still tired, it is early after all. Can't we just go back ta bed?" Rogue was careful to overprounounce every word so that there was no misinterpretation of what she really wanted. Remy could have sworn he swallowed his tongue and practically ran up to their room with Rogue in his arms. He played off her words perfectly.

"Oui, it is early. We can go back ta bed, maybe watch a movie," his suggestion was so unreal that Rogue had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She shrugged.

"Fine with me," Rogue threw her arms up over her head as she yawned and got up from her stool, rolling her neck and then her hips as she sashayed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Remy licked his lips hungrily, yes today was going to be unbelievable.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations courtesy of Google Translator, please don't kill me if its wrong! <strong>

Je savais que- I knew that


	24. An Truly Unbelievable Moment

**And now for the part that everyone has been waiting for, at least I think everyone has been waiting for. I know I've been waiting for it. Anyways the next portion of this story is rated M so ADULT CONTENT! You have been forewarned, or persuaded. Either way. Okay just read.**

* * *

><p>If Remy Lebeau had never done this before, he would've sworn he was nervous. They crossed over the threshold, one after the other and entered the room they had been sharing for almost two months in silence. The light was still dim, only surfacing through the slight crack in the curtains. It was still their room, still filled with Remy's tossed aside clothing and Rogue's simple scent, but it felt so much different.<p>

Rogue turned to look at Remy who was trying hard not to stare at her. He once again felt like a teenage boy, he desperately tried to shake off the feeling. Rogue bit her lip nervously before spinning around to face the curtains, gazing out of the thin crack of light down at the grounds still empty in the early part of the morning.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the edge of the window continuing to gaze. She suddenly felt Remy behind her, but didn't have to respond, she was comfortable just having his body firmly pressed against hers. His arms began to wrap around her possessively as he rested his chin on her shoulder, staring out of the window with her. She let out a contented sigh, moving her hands to take a hold of Remy's arms. They stood in that position for a long time before Rogue finally angled her face to look up at him.

His eyes were closed in silent reverie but the second she looked up at him he opened them and Rogue could see the unadulterated love emanating from them in waves of burning scarlet. She bit her lip again and Remy knew he would not be able to take it much longer. The way her green orbs delved into him was ache inducing, wide and pure and full of love-seated longing. He brushed her ivory strands out of her eyes, pulling his finger down her cheek sending small ripples of pleasure through Rogue. She knew this was only the beginning. He watched as her eyes grew wider with his movement, as his finger trailed along her fleshy bottom lip.

His hand fell before he returned cupping her face, holding her in place before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. It was too quick, was gone before she could register it was there and she was somewhat frustrated with Remy. But then she saw his hand and how it had caught hers and was gingerly towing her toward the bed. Her heart seemed to beat in shivers, sending cold tingles across her skin. The bed seemed miles and miles away before Rogue felt Remy's perfect, rough hands on her shoulders gently pushing her into a seated position on the bed.

Remy was going to take his time, he had promised himself that much. He bent down trailing his hand along Rogue's thigh, carefully down her calf, to her shoe where he pulled it off and then matched the same technique on the other side. Rogue watched with interested eyes as he knelt down and slid his fingers sneakily underneath the hem of her shirt inching it upwards before tossing it aside. Rogue felt her skin suddenly become drenched in heat as Remy knelt between her legs, his hands at the small of her back as he began to kiss her once more. Her breath was already gone and she could hear herself gasping as they melded their lips into one and Remy's tongue crept past and into her mouth. She lost herself in the kiss, so much so that she did not notice how Remy's hands had made their way down to her hips and were pressing there, inching her up the bed.

There were two reasons that Remy was going slow. One was he wanted to savor every moment, every detail of this and two he knew that his was a big step for Rogue despite the weeks of preparation they had had, it was still very sudden. He swore to himself that if she gave any signal of hesitation he would stop, they had all the time in the world now, now that they knew they were forever each others. He pushed them up towards the middle of the bed and he could distinctly feel a pair of delicate hands making their way down from his hair to the middle of his back to the hem of his t-shirt. He smiled against Rogue's lips. Rogue's hands practically shook as she pulled Remy's shirt up and over his head. She had seen him so many times like this, but this was different, this was more because now she was more than just reveling in the exposure, she was taking part in it, becoming it and it made it incredibly more intense.

Remy pressed his bare chest against Rogue's half clad form devouring her lips. He took a hold of her hips once again before breaking the kiss. This was the testing moment as he leaned back up and looked down at her in her lacy green bra and jeans gazing up at him with those emeralds that took his breath away, gnawing at her lip with those wide eyes, her chestnut locks splayed perfectly before him. He took a deep breath, his hands still firmly resting on her hips. Rogue gave the slightest of nods with a mocking smile and he couldn't help but chuckle as he took her zipper his between his fingers and slid it down, revealing more of her creamy flesh as he glided the denim down her thighs and into a pool on the floor.

Rogue pulled him back down to her lips, her hands making their own exploration of his flesh as she took in every mark, every silky plane, every firm rivet, every scar that was all Remy. Remy left her lips alone for a moment, moving up and down her jaw with his practiced lips, trailing to her neck and shoulder, her collar bone, the hollow of her throat and Rogue couldn't help the moans that began to escape her lips that only fueled Remy. Rogue's hand sought out Remy's zipper yanking it down in sudden ferocity as Remy continued to consume the flesh of her collar. He quickly stepped out of the jeans before returning to his worship of his ange.

Rogue's legs fixed themselves around his waist and Remy swore in French as they began to knead at his back and Rogue's lips found the junction between his neck and shoulder and nipped greedily. She was going to be his undoing. Remy brought his lips to the tops of her breast, kissing every inch of the creamy flesh there. His hands found their way behind Rogue's back and she felt the distinct freeing of her chest as her bra fell to the wayside, but it didn't matter as she was too busy letting her hands travel along the edge of Remy's boxers, teasing at the waistband. She knew just what to do to drive him crazy. Remy let out a growl before he firmly but gently pushed Rogue's shoulders down onto the bed and the exhilaration that was traveling up and down Rogue's spin was inexpressible. The pure need that was coming off of Remy in waves was fueling the fire drenching her skin and she was now overcome with the need as well. Remy stared down at his chere, once again before taking a leap.

Remy's finger hitched under Rogue's thin lacy panties and inched them downward his eyes glued to hers all the while the emerald seeking out the burning rubies, and both seemed to grow alight with every minute motion before her toes curled and flicked them off into the pile of forgotten clothing. She sat halfway up waiting for Remy, her hands still at his hips before she, with nervous fingers, pulled at the waistband of his boxers and exposed him in all his wonderful glory.

There was a moment where they just took the other in and it only fed their desire. Rogue brought her body to Remy's her lips at his jaw and then his ear and he felt himself stiffen to a degree he didn't think possible at that moment when he was already so alight with need. He pushed her back down on the bed and continued his work. He brought his lips back to the tops of Rogue's breasts before kissing his way down to her perky pink nipples. Rogue moaned out loudly. She never thought that was possible from that kind of touch. Remy smiled against her chest as he kept lavishing her with kisses. He matched his treatment on her other breast before kissing down the valley between them. Every inch of creamy flesh seemed to scream out for touch, so long without it, deprived and he felt more than obligated to oblige.

His fingertips trailed along Rogue's arms sending shivers of tingles down her nerve endings, making a place for themselves in the crevices of her elbows playfully stroking the sensitive skin there. Rogue was panting, practically on the edge, out of breath. Remy traced Rogue's navel with the tip of his tongue and felt her hips begin to buck involuntarily from all the sensations running through her. He smirked to himself. He was just getting started. He began to kiss her hip bones, moving farther down, before he was kneeling once again looking down at his ange, her creamy skin flushed pink, her breasts heaving with weighty breath. He stiffened again. She was going to have him finishing without even a touch.

Rogue knew what he was going to do next but she was unsure if she could handle it, if him just touching her skin was this phenomenal, what would _that_ do to her? Remy could see the quivers of her skin and knew he needed to bring her there soon or she would unravel. His hands rested on her thighs as he placed a kiss on the inside of each before slowly delving into her. Remy could have sworn he had never tasted anything sweeter and the second his lips made contact Rogue felt her body shiver once again and the heat course through her veins uncontrollably. Remy knew she was close but he wanted this to last. He made patterns up and down the slick folds and felt her body writhe, her hands pulling at his hair, her lips letting out mewls of pleasure that kept him going.

He knew this next part was crucial; this was the prelude to the defining moment. His fingers parted her farther as his lips and tongue traced the small bundle of nerves. Rogue felt like she was on fire with perfection, with rapture, climbing higher and higher, practically thrashing on top of the bed. Remy slid one finger in slowly, delicately and felt her body accept it. He kept up the ministrations lapping at her before adding another. Rogue didn't know how much more she could take, her mind seemed to be filled with nothing other than the primal instinct to cry out for more. Remy knew the thing she needed and would not let her beg any longer, he put a third finger in and charged his lips with the smallest of energy before letting it pop against her most sensitive area. Rogue's body seemed to become pure fire as pulses of pleasure shot through her and shattered all reality. She quivered as Remy tried to steady her, her hips riding the waves of pleasure as he still slowly pumped her with his fingers. She clenched around him one last time letting out the last of her cries of ecstasy.

Remy pulled his fingers out of her before climbing back up her body, her skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. He pressed his lips against hers and she whimpered at the taste and feel of his hot skin against hers. She could feel his flaming length against her thigh and knew there was more to come and it sent shivers up her spine yet again. Remy lay alongside waiting for her while she came down from the high. He stroked her skin, pushed the white strands of hair that stuck to her face. Her eyes were closed in pure rapture but when she finally opened them once again to see Remy's rubies gazing at her lovingly, his head propped up against his hand she couldn't help herself; she was greedy.

She rolled her body on to his loving the feel of him sliding against her. Remy cursed out again, biting his lip. Merde he wouldn't last long. Rogue rested her hands against his chest loving the feel of his taut skin and the defined muscle beneath it. She looked down at him her hair creating a curtain, encasing his face and his eyes seemed to smolder ever brighter. His hands still at her hips, his eyes on her, the final test. She smiled down at him, at his pleading eyes and placed a chaste kissed to his lips.

"Je t'aime Remy Lebeau," she whispered against his skin. Remy lost all control. He rotated them and pressed her into the bed once more. His lips were at her neck once again, nipping at her collar bone, at the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Je t'aime Anna Marie," he said into the hollow of her throat. He felt her hand slide between them and the delicate fingers find their way around him and he bucked forward involuntarily, Rogue smiled widely as he let out another string of curses under his breath. She led him to her entrance, he looked into her eyes once more and as he finally entered her he captured her lips in a kiss catching her moan with his tongue, pressing his hands into hers and leading them up above their heads, interlocking their fingers.

Remy slowly inched into her. Rogue felt him with every push, felt the warmth of him filling her and while she would admit it was painful it wasn't long before pain bloomed into indescribable pleasure. They found their rhythm easily, as if each knew what the other wanted, and both couldn't help but think that the other was made for them. Their hands never left their spot above the bed, the mist from both of their breath coated the other's skin. Remy could feel himself reaching his breaking point; he knew it wouldn't be long. Rogue was not too far off her pants segueing to moans, segueing to cries of rapture. He knew the one way to bring them both over together as she bucked her hips against him, he sped up slightly. Remy pulled out of her completely before thrusting back into her and reaching that spot within her she didn't know existed as pleasure exploded through her and she clenched in spastic writhing and Remy lost himself to her, his body quivering atop her, both losing the other to perfection.

Remy collapsed atop her sweaty and spent and she smiled to herself loving the feeling of his sweat soaked body on top of hers. She played with his hair, her chest heaving sending his head bobbing. Remy listened to the steadying beat of her heart, the drum that was so familiar. He put a hand to his chest. The two were in perfect synchronization. They were one.


	25. The Aftermath Of Bliss

They hadn't realized how much timed had passed until there was slight knock at the door. Remy's eyes adjusted, the same dim light that had been breaking through the curtain when they had come back from breakfast was there only mildly brighter. He moved only marginally, Rogue's breath was covering his chest in warm waves her hair splayed out against his shoulder. He definitely did not want to get up. Rogue heard the knock but was much too comfortable taking in the sweet scent of sweat tinged skin to move. Her leg was wrapped over and under both of Remy's legs and she gripped it tighter mumbling in her half sleep for him to stay. He chuckled breathily into her hair pulling her closer into his chest. Their hands still interlocked, he broke it to move his hand down her back, tickling her skin pushing her hair out of the way for his touch. He rested his hand on her hip. He swore there was a place made just for his hands there.

There was another knock, this time louder.

"Stripes, get your ass up, you missed your Danger Room session this morning," Logan growled from behind the door. Rogue's eyes shot open as she leaned her head up to look over at the clock on the bedside table.

"Remy it's nine!" she whispered to him with wide eyes as he grinned wolfishly flashing his teeth with that sideways smirk his eyes glinting in the semi darkness.

"Oui."

"We spent all day in-"

"Oui," another glint and she couldn't help but smack him playfully.

"Logan's gonna kill me, Ah was supposed ta be at the Danger Room at six this morning. Ah can't believe we spent the whole day-"

"I can," another wink and smile and Rogue had to pull herself off of him or this was going to lead to another whole day lost. She knew they had gone more than a couple of rounds but she for some reason couldn't put together that they had spent more than twenty four hours locked in their room exploring each other. Then she remembered. Just like the dream

There was a torrent of limbs and faces and Rogue saw nothing but flesh and skin.

Tan and milky white.

A pair of plump red lips.

A pair of firm rough hands.

A creamy thigh.

A browned muscled arm.

A toned stomach pressed against a soft back.

A snowy white backside.

A pair of golden flexed calves.

An ivory chest flushed pink.

Rolling valleys of skin mixed together.

A sudden merging of bronze with alabaster.

The flurry ended suddenly with a cry of ecstasy.

Except this time she had actually lived it, and the cry was actually cries, as in multiple, as in everything was repeated more than once. She blushed as she sat up in the bed collecting the sheets around her. This was too much to process this early with an angry Wolverine at her door.

There was another loud pounding.

"Stripes I know you're in there. You better get out here and tell me why you missed your Danger Room session. Just because Gumbo is healin' doesn't mean you need to be at his beck and call twenty four seven and forget your responsibilities," Logan grumbled through the door.

"He really does have a thick skull, huh chere," Remy commented, how could he not get it through his head what was really going on.

"All that adamantium sugah," Rogue said as she searched for her clothing.

"Roguey let me take care of dis," Remy said standing up from the bed before Rogue could protest. He slipped on his boxers and went straight for the door.

"No Remy! DON'T!" she whispered angrily. It was too late the door was already opened a crack, thankfully Remy's body blocked Logan's vision or he would have seen a half naked Rogue in Gambit's bed. Not exactly something she wanted her surrogate father figure to see.

" 'allo, Wolvie, what can I do ya fo?" Remy yawned.

Logan narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed.

"Looking for Rogue, I know she's in there. I can smell her on you."

"Oui, dat's because me and Roguey spend a lot of time together mais she's not here right now. Did ya check her room?" Remy suggested in faux politeness.

"I know she's in there Gumbo, so tell her to get her ass out here, bub," Logan grumbled again, he attempted to push past Gambit but he stopped Logan before he could get too far.

"Now Wolvie, do I try ta barge my way into ya boudoir?"

Suddenly Rogue was pushing past Remy, fully clothed and somewhat done up. He smiled at her, she was definitely talented in more ways than one; he could recall that from last night.

"Gotta go Swamp Rat don't want ta miss mah _make-up_ Danger Room session," she pecked him on the lips before pushing Logan down into the hall. "Come on Logan, Ah overslept so let's get going before Ah fall asleep again."

Remy chuckled as he watched Rogue make her way down the hall pulling Logan as he stared back at him with seething eyes.

"Meet ya fa lunch on de porch Roguey!" he called after her. He had something special in mind.

Rogue hated Danger Room sessions with an angry Wolverine; not that most people didn't. He was taking out frustration from something on her but she couldn't put her finger on it. She dodged a stab, rolled out of the way of a jab, jumped over a lunge, it was all instinctual. Logan was getting frustrated. The rule was he wasn't supposed to use his claws in the Danger Room unless it was a group session against the computer but he usually bent the rules with Rogue because she didn't care. He lunged at her again with his claws and she narrowly missed it.

"Hey watch yaself, Logan. Ya almost sliced and diced me," Rogue said out of breath.

"Come on kid, you're getting lazy!" he yelled jumping off of a wall and towards her.

The simulation ended suddenly and Rogue was thankful as she stood breathless and sweaty. Logan growled.

"I should give you an extra hour for wasting my time this morning."

"Like ya had anything better ta do," Rogue replied sassily. Logan grumbled.

"I actually…" he was going to say he had plans with Jubilee but decided he better not. People might get the wrong idea, Rogue quirked an eyebrow waiting. He gruffly replied "never mind," and she laughed.

"Doesn't matter I should make you stay."

"Sorry sugah, ya couldn't make me stay if ya had ta. Got places ta be, and people ta see," she smirked as she made her way to the showers, she was looking forward to lunch with her lover.

Remy had prepared their usual lunch, sandwiches with homemade sweet tea; hers turkey with and swiss and his bacon lettuce and tomato. He sat on the porch his hand in his pocket fondling the small object. He had had it for two months. Had had Henri mail it to him the second he got back to New Orleans. He knew he wanted to do this, wanted to finally make that decision but was unsure of how to go about it but after yesterday he knew for sure how he was going to do it.

Rogue showered quickly and rushed upstairs to the back porch watching as Remy nervously sat on the patio furniture, turning back automatically with a wide grin the second she walked in. She was wearing a green off the shoulder blouse with long sleeves and a pair of skin tight jeans, her hair put up in a messy ponytail, the white strands framing her face as usual. Mon Dieu she was gorgeous. She sat down next to him and watched as he took a sip of his tea. She smirked at him, he was being awfully quiet.

They ate mostly in silence, which wasn't unusual but for some reason seemed off to Rogue. He seemed different today, as if he was not telling her something. She sipped her tea and stared out at the grounds, empty for the most part except for the occasional squirrel or bird that passed by. The children were all in class at the moment, all probably waiting for the moment they could be released into the warm sun and expansive garden. Rogue smiled, she remembered why she loved this place so much.

"Cherie wanna take a walk down by de boathouse?" Remy suggested idly as he sipped his tea. Rogue was somewhat caught off guard. They had only been to the boathouse once prior together and she never got the idea that Remy had had that great of a time.

"Sure, why not."

The stroll was peaceful; the air was warm and seeped into her skin perfectly. She held Remy's hand in hers, no gloves, no barriers, just them. They walked for a long while again in silence, but it was less contrived this time, more natural for them both. Remy stopped for a moment and took a seat on the edge of the dock taking off his shoes and placing his feet in the cool water.

"Merde!" he yelled.

"It's cold?" Rogue asked as she took a seat next to him rolling up her jeans and taking off her shoes.

"A li'l," he responded trying to disguise his previous outburst. Rogue giggled, he was so silly sometimes.

"Ah don't know what ya talking 'bout Swamp Rat but that water is freezing," she said pulling her feet back out immediately, laughing to herself. He mimicked her with a chuckle.

They sat once again in silence. This wasn't exactly how he pictured it, but hell if their relationship was perfect. He loved her, so what did it matter how he did this next thing, what did it matter as long as she knew he loved her with all of his heart. Remy anxiously took Rogue's hand in his as she looked out over the water of the lake, spotting a couple of fish in sun that broke past the surface.

"Anna Marie," Remy started almost silently and let the words hang in the air. Rogue turned to face him a wistful smile on her face. He was nervous for the second time in his life. When it came to her everything was so new, was so fresh, so innocent.

"Mmm."

"I been wanting ta ask ya something fa awhile now. I know it might soun' sudden mais after what happened wit Magneto I been thinking I don't wanna waste anymore time," Remy was staring down at the water he didn't know how to get these words out. He had been planning this for weeks but it was so much different now that it was actually happening.

"What's goin' on Rems, ya soundin' weird," Rogue questioned as she squeezed his hand in encouragement. Remy brushed the hair out of her eyes, his fingers shaky and nervous, his eyes glinting with anxiety.

"Anna Marie," he turned to look at her taking her cheek in his hand she placed her hand over his. He was staring into her eyes for the millionth time but it felt like the first. The first time he had really seen her for what she was, what he wanted her to be with all of his heart, his friend, his lover, his. Her emerald orbs held his ruby gaze and for a moment he couldn't think of the words to say because the beauty of her face so close to his, her eyes speaking volumes of the love they both needed, both died for in a small way. He loved her, he knew that now, and he wanted to make her know that it would be forever.

"I'm tryin' ta ask ya…if ya…will ya…"

Rogue finished his sentence with a simple kiss on his lips. He hadn't noticed her tears until after, when he felt the damp residue on his cheeks. Rogue broke the kiss, her hands cupping his face. The smile that was gracing her lips was serene and exciting and they once again were lost in each other for all but a moment. Remy placed a kiss upon her lips once more before breaking away and making to finish his sentence. Rogue put a finger to his lips.

"Remy Etienne Lebeau, Ah love ya and yes Ah will marry yo crazy Cajun ass!" she stated laughing as she pressed her lips against his again. Remy felt his body turn into nothing but bliss at her words, she loved him, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Rogue was overcome with joy, she hadn't expected him to say that but god was she happy that he did.

Remy slowly extracted the small velvet box from his pocket and opened it to her. Inside was beautiful diamond cut in a tear-shape, bordered by two small emeralds on a silver band. She began to cry more as she threw her arms around Remy and pulled him close to her, he had to unwrap her arms from him just to grab a hold of her hand and slide the ring on to her delicate finger. Rogue looked up at him and saw for the first time that he too was crying and she smiled wiping the tears from the edges of his eyes.

"Anna Marie Lebeau, you are gonna be mine foreva," Remy whispered into Rogue's ear and it sent shivers down her spine. That was the sexiest, most loving, most perfect thing he could have ever told her.


	26. Epilogue: A Way to Love

The wedding had been simple, nothing extreme or over the top, it wasn't either of their styles to do that. Remy had already experienced the over the top wedding, all this was, was to solidify his love for his chere. Everything was done within a three month span which was perfect as it allowed their wedding to be at the perfect time, the summer, a time they both had the fondest memories of growing up.

No one was really surprised at their announcement, especially since Jubilee seemed to have notified everyone before they had a chance. How the resident gossip had gotten around to the majority of the mansion, with news that Remy and Rogue were positive they only knew, they had no idea. The only person that Rogue was dreading telling was Logan but after some very saint like persuasion from Ororo his mind seemed to change overnight.

The day was warm and sunny, the Professor acted as the minister, Logan gave Rogue away, Ororo was her maid of honor, Henri was Remy's best man. Jean and Jubilee were bridesmaids and Remy's father and his cousin Emile rounded out the groomsmen. The house was packed with people despite only wanting a simple wedding; the two could not stop the various people from showing up. The whole Thieves Guild seemed to be there but Remy was quick to point out to Rogue that it was less than a third. Overall the day had been perfect. Rogue wore a simple white gown, strapless with a traditional veil, her hair up in a bun. Remy wore a traditional tux with a red tie.

Everything was amazing, beautiful, perfect. Or at least that's what they thought, but in truth it wasn't perfect until they had gotten the news three months later that Rogue was pregnant. They hadn't been trying, hadn't even expected it to happen, but the second it did everything changed. Remy and Rogue decided then and there they needed to have their own space. Three months wed and they were on their way to having their own family, moving out to a simple cottage in Valle Soleada.

Five years later and Rogue had three children, including her pain in the ass husband, she thought with a smirk. They were playing down by the beach, Olivier and Rebecca splashing in the waves trying to tackle their father. Rogue watched from the deck of their house, shielding her eyes from the sun. She had never believed this kind of joy was possible, that being this content with her life was something that she could ever have. She gazed out past the sand and waves and found the pair of scarlet red on inky black eyes smiling at her; she felt her stomach drop just like it had on the first day she saw him and a blush come to her cheeks.

Remy stood up in the water and beckoned her over. She hadn't lost any of her beauty she still took his breath away and as she began to walk towards him he couldn't help but give her his usual wolfish grin. Remy had never thought happiness was possible until he met Rogue, never thought he deserved anything less than death until he met her and within six years she had shown him all the wonders he never thought possible for him. She had shown him a way to love and be loved.

* * *

><p><strong>So this story has sadly come to an end but I hope that its one that at least some of you have enjoyed as well as the journey to get here overall! While this story may be over there are still so many other ROMY tales to write so I encourage all of you to participate 1. because I'd love to read them and 2. because ROMY deserves it ;) oh and if you enjoyed this story please check out my two other ROMY stories that are in the works on my page! Thanks so much to you all for being a part of this, my first fan fic, I hope you wasted as much time on it as I did! :)<strong>


End file.
